Final Fantasy VI Prism
by Izumi Ichikawa
Summary: Novelización de FF6 que empecé a escribir hace muuuucho tiempo... En hiatus indefinido o.o
1. Escenas 01 a 05

**Final Fantasy VI Prism  
_por Izumi Ichikawa_  
**

**Parte I: Mundo del Balance**

_**Notas:** No he seguido escribiendo este fanfic en miles de años, principalmente por falta de interés y de tiempo... El tiempo que tengo lo ocupo en otras cosas =I Así que es muy poco probable que siga con este fanfic en un futuro cercano. En un futuro lejano... tal vez xD_

_Pero primero tengo que corregir un montón de errores que esta cosa tiene... Considerando que lo empecé a escribir hace 5 años... creo que es normal que ahora encuentre que está pésimo xD_

_Lo dejo aquí de todos modos =/_  
**  
**

****************************************************************

**Escena 1: Introducción**

_"Hace mucho tiempo, la Guerra de los Magos redujo el mundo a un sitio yermo devastado por el fuego, y la magia simplemente dejó de existir. 1000 años han pasado... El hierro, la pólvora y el vapor se han vuelto a descubrir, y la alta tecnología reina... Pero hay quienes quieren esclavizar al mundo reviviendo la terrible fuerza destructiva conocida como 'magia'. ¿Es posible que aquellos que tienen el poder estén a punto de repetir un absurdo y fatal error?"_

Dos soldados montados en unas enormes máquinas semejantes a robots se acercan al borde de un acantilado cubierto de nieve, luego de haber recorrido un largo camino. Un poco más atrás viene una chica también subida en una de aquellas máquinas llamadas armaduras Magitek, cuyo ondulado cabello verde agua va recogido en una cola alta. Uno de los soldados se aproxima más a la orilla y mira hacia lo lejos.

- Allí está la ciudad... - confirma Vicks, observando las diminutas luces que hace rato les indican que Narshe ya está cerca.

- Es difícil creer que un Esper ha sido hallado intacto allí, mil años después de la Guerra de los Magos... - comenta Wedge, acercándose también a la orilla.

- ¿Crees que aún esté vivo?

- Probablemente... A juzgar por la urgencia de nuestras órdenes.

Ambos voltean hacia la chica que los acompaña. Sus ojos verde esmeralda miran fijo hacia lo lejos, casi sin pestañear. Vicks da un paso hacia ella con su armadura Magitek.

- Y esta mujer, esta... hechicera. ¿Por qué está aquí? Oí que arrasó con 50 de nuestros soldados Magitek en menos de 3 minutos.

Wedge se acerca a los dos, con la vista en la senda que tendrán que seguir para llegar hasta Narshe.

- No es de preocuparse. La Corona de la Esclavitud que lleva en la cabeza la priva de toda conciencia. Seguirá nuestras órdenes. - Wedge hace un gesto con la mano a sus compañeros, y comienza a bajar. - Nos aproximaremos por el este. ¡Andando!

****************************************************************************

**Escena 2: Las Minas de Narshe - Luminoso vínculo azul**

Después de una larga caminata a través de un extenso campo de nieve en contra del viento, los 3 soldados Magitek llegan a la ciudad de Narshe. Antes de entrar, Wedge ordena a la chica ir al frente, para tomar riesgos. En efecto, los guardias de Narshe salen de inmediato en defensa de su ciudad.

- ¿Armaduras Magitek del Imperio? ¡Ya ni siquiera Narshe es seguro!

- ¡La libertad de Narshe depende de nosotros!

- ¡Canallas engreídos, montadores de máquinas! ¡Tomen esto!

Avanzar por la ciudad derribando a guardias y sus bestias en realidad no es un gran problema; no se puede comparar la fuerza física con el sorprendente poder Magitek. Especialmente el de la chica, que con un solo rayo fuego se deshace de tres guardias a la vez. Cuando ya han cruzado toda la ciudad, se encuentran frente a la entrada de las minas de carbón de Narshe. Wedge y Vicks miran a su alrededor.

- De acuerdo a nuestras fuentes, el Esper congelado fue encontrado en un nuevo pozo... Tal vez sea éste...

Entonces se deciden a entrar a las minas. Apenas pueden ver lo que tienen delante, con la ayuda de la débil luz de las antorchas que están sujetas a la pared. Se les presentan algunos problemas para encontrar lo que buscan, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar con el poder Magitek; acaban en poco rato con un monstruo parecido a un enorme caracol que almacena energía en su concha, y no dudan en derribar cuanta reja se cruce por su camino. Finalmente, llegan al otro lado de las colinas de Narshe, donde el viento sopla con más fuerza aún. Ante sus ojos se encuentra lo que los han mandado traer: dentro de un gran bloque de hielo hay una criatura con forma de un gigantesco pájaro, una de las muchas formas que los de su especie pueden adoptar.

- Éste es el Esper congelado...

La criatura mágica comienza a brillar de azul. Wedge y Vicks lo observan asustados, y dan un paso atrás.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Wedge, dirigiéndose a la chica, la cual, sin haber recibido órdenes, se acerca lentamente al Esper. - ¿Tú sabes algo que nosotros no...?

- ...

Por primera vez la mirada de la chica se altera; en sus ojos hasta ahora vacíos se aprecia un destello de luz, aunque muy leve. De pronto, todo en el ambiente se llena de esa luz escalofriante.

- ¿¡De dónde viene esa luz!? ¡¡¡Uwaaaa!!! - luego de un grito, Wedge desaparece.

- ¡Hey! Wedge... ¿Dónde estás? - llama su compañero - ¿¡Q... qué está pasando!?

Entonces Vicks también desaparece.

La chica se aleja un tanto de la criatura, intentando tapar la luz con las manos. Ocurre una reacción extraña, y ella y el Esper quedan conectados por un refulgente rayo azul que parpadea, ondula, se hace fuerte y se debilita a cada segundo.

********************************************************************

**Escena 3: Despertar - Rastros en una página en blanco**

La chica abre los ojos y parpadea varias veces. Está en una habitación, acostada en una cama. Aparta las tapas y se sienta en el borde. De inmediato siente el intenso frío del ambiente y todo su frágil cuerpo comienza a tiritar. Se cubre con una de las mantas mientras mira a su alrededor. Todo es desconocido para ella. Nunca ha visto esta habitación.

"Tengo que ir a casa... Pero... ¿dónde está? Y... ¿Con quién vivo? ¿Sola? ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de dormirme?... ¿Quién soy?"

De pronto se abre la puerta con un crujido y entra un hombre mayor, que la observa asombrado de ver que se ha podido sentar.

- ¿Dónde estoy...? - es lo primero que quiere saber la chica.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Y recién le saqué la corona!

Ella intenta levantarse, pero al apoyar los pies en el suelo la asalta un súbito dolor de cabeza, y unas cuántas imágenes en que ve un bloque de hielo de un azul fulgurante la hacen caer de rodillas al piso.

- Mi cabeza... me duele... - Se lleva las manos a la frente, mientras observa entre sus dedos que el anciano trae una especie de tiara.

- ¡Simple! Ésta es una Corona de la Esclavitud. Los otros tenían completo control sobre ti mientras la usabas.

El dolor de cabeza ha cesado un poco, y ahora la chica puede ponerse de pie. Aunque mantiene su mirada en el piso.

- No puedo recordar nada...

- No te preocupes. Todo regresará... al pasar el tiempo, eso es.

"No puede ser, no recuerdo nada... ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo?"

La chica sacude la cabeza y se lleva otra vez las manos a la frente, haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar algo en su mente...

_(Una joven misteriosa, controlada por el Imperio, y nacida con el don de la magia...)_

- Mi nombre... es... Terra... - susurra la chica, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Impresionante! ¡Nunca había oído de alguien que se recuperara tan rápido...!

El ladrido de unos perros traslada la atención del anciano desde la confundida chica al exterior de la casa. Ve a través de la cortina que se acercan algunos soldados imperiales. Tocan la puerta violentamente.

- ¡Abra! ¡¡Devuélvanos a la chica y la Armadura Magitek del Imperio!!

El hombre se acerca a la puerta. Terra lo sigue, con los brazos cruzados para intentar abrigarse. "Por favor, que no abra, que no me deje con esos soldados..."

- ¡Abra esta puerta! ¡Queremos a esa chica! ¡Es una oficial del Imperio!

- ¿Imperio...? ¿Armadura Magitek...? - repite Terra. Alguna de esas palabras podría traerle algún recuerdo.

- ¡Mira, tengo que sacarte de aquí! ¡No tengo tiempo de explicarte! ¡Por aquí! - El anciano regresa a la habitación donde Terra despertó y le hace una seña a la chica. Cuando ella llega, el hombre le abre una puerta, tras la cual se ven las colinas de Narshe. Más allá de un puente de madera, se divisa la entrada de las minas. - ¡Sal por allí, a través de las minas! ¡Yo mantendré ocupados a estos brutos!

En cuanto Terra sale de la casa, el anciano cierra la puerta tras ella. Lo único que le queda es hacer caso del consejo que le han dado y avanzar por el puente hacia las minas.

- ¡Está allá arriba! - oye que grita uno de los soldados, cuando va a mitad de camino.

Entonces corre lo más rápido que puede, y logra entrar a las minas. Allí está tan oscuro que apenas puede ver. Se acostumbra a la poca luz. Sigue corriendo.

"Vienen tras de mí, vienen tras de mí... ¿Qué querrán esas personas? Seguro que nada bueno, porque el señor de la casita se veía muy apurado por sacarme..."

En su prisa, Terra tropieza con alguna piedra y cae al suelo. Cuando se vuelve a poner de pie, ve frente a ella a los soldados que la persiguen. Intenta huir en la dirección contraria. Justo cuando su mirada se cruza con la de más soldados, el piso cede y se abre un enorme agujero bajo sus pies, y la chica cae por él sin remedio. Aterriza bruscamente en el nivel de abajo, y algunas rocas golpean su cuerpo. La joven oye hablar a los soldados, sin poder abrir los ojos.

- Demos la vuelta, por allá se puede bajar.

- ¡Sí!

"Me van a atrapar... ¿Qué irán a hacer conmigo?... Me duele... todo... ¿Quién soy?... No lo recuerdo..."

En la mente de Terra aparecen unas imágenes borrosas. Está ella en un cuarto muy pequeño, sentada en una silla, con los brazos y piernas encadenadas a ésta. Escucha la voz de un hombre tras ella. Él se ríe, pero no suena nada amigable. Terra está tan asustada que ni siquiera puede gritar.

- ¡Mi pequeña y dulce portadora de magia...! ¡Uwe, je, je! - hablaba el hombre detrás suyo. - ¡¡Con esta Corona de la Esclavitud prácticamente serás MÍA!!

Entonces siente que le colocan algo en la cabeza, y vuelve a oír reír al hombre. Luego la imagen desaparece, reemplazada por otra. Ella está montando una Armadura Magitek. Ahora sí recuerda lo que son. Frente a ella hay 3 soldados también arriba de Magitek. La voz del hombre le ordena disparar, y así lo hace. Un brillante rayo proveniente de su armadura hace explotar y arder en llamas la de uno de los soldados. Aquel hombre vuelve a reír, y se acerca a la chica. Ahora sí puede verlo. Está vestido muy elegante, aunque algo extraño. Lleva una pluma a un lado de la cabeza. Es rubio y se ve alto, aunque está sentado en una armadura Magitek.

- ¡Uwi, ji, ji! ¡Bien! ¡Quémalo todo! - y seguía riendo.

"Ya no quiero hacer esto, no quiero hacer más daño..."

Ahora aparece otra imagen ante sus ojos. Esta vez está de pie sobre un suelo de metal. Delante de ella está ese hombre, y otras dos personas; otro hombre y una chica rubia más o menos de su edad, todos dándole la espalda. Más allá hay un anciano. Parece alguien muy importante.

- ¡Estamos a punto de hacer un gran avance! - dice el viejo - ¡En los días venideros, presenciaremos el regreso total de la magia! ¡Es nuestro destino, y sólo nuestro, tomar esta fuerza mística y reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece!

Los otros tres que están delante de Terra se acercan al anciano, y levantan las manos al cielo. El anciano sigue hablando.

- ¡Con nuestro nuevo poder, nada se nos interpondrá!

- ¡¡¡Hurra!!! ¡¡¡Larga vida al Emperador Gestahl!!! - exclaman los demás.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Ésa será gente del Imperio del que hablaban? Yo estaba ahí... ¿Quién soy?... ¿Quién...?"

Una lágrima rueda por la mejilla de Terra antes de que su conciencia se apague.

**********************************************************************************************************

**Escena 4: Cazador de tesoros - Basura semántica - ¿Quién será?**

En la casa del anciano en Narshe, entra, por la misma puerta por la que Terra salió, un chico de cabello muy claro, podría decirse que plateado, y una bandana azul en la cabeza. Se acerca al dueño de casa, saludando alegremente.

- ¡Te demoraste bastante! - le dice el anciano, con tono de reproche. Luego añade, en broma: - ¿Cómo va el robo y el saqueo? - En el rostro del chico se dibujó la sorpresa por un segundo, e inmediatamente después el enfado.

_(Cazador de tesoros y endurecido viajero, busca por el mundo las reliquias del pasado...)_

- ¡PREFERIRÍA el término cacería de tesoros! - contesta Locke, bastante molesto.

- ¡Ja! ¡Basura semántica! - replica el viejo, riendo.

- ¡Hay una ENORME diferencia! - dice Locke, moviendo el índice izquierdo. - De todas formas... ¿Fuiste tú el que me mandó a llamar? - pregunta el chico.

- Sí. Hay una chica que quiero presentarte. - comienza el anciano. Locke se acerca a él de inmediato.

- ... ...!? Supongo que esto no tiene nada que ver con esa... ¡¡¡bruja del Imperio monta Magitek!!!

El anciano le da la espalda, se aleja un poco, suspira y asiente. La intuición de Locke no falla. Claro que es ella.

- Las tropas imperiales la persiguen incluso mientras hablamos. - Su voz denota preocupación. - Este pueblo no es rival para el Imperio. Sólo podremos asegurar nuestra independencia si unimos fuerzas con los Returners. - Al ver que Locke va a abrir la boca, seguramente para rebatir algo, agrega: - Esa chica no era responsable de sus acciones. ¡Tenemos que lograr que entienda nuestro dilema!

Las últimas frases hacen cambiar de opinión a Locke en cuanto las oye.

"Entonces la estaban controlando... Esos imbéciles del Imperio... No les importa destruir las vidas de los demás... Tenemos que ayudarla y convencerla de que se pase a nuestro lado. Si es tan poderosa como dicen será muy útil... Eso aparte, me pregunto... ¿Cómo será? Seguro es una chica dura, debe haber sufrido mucho. Mejor tener cuidado con ella."

Locke asiente, y se dirige a la puerta.

- Muy bien... Creo que es mejor que la ayudemos...

- Hecho. Primero diríjanse a Figaro, y hablen con el rey.

**************************************************************************

**Escena 5: Rescate - Segundo despertar - Una promesa...**

- Cielos... ¿Se cayó desde aquí?

Locke observa a Terra desde arriba. La chica está tirada en el piso, inconsciente. Locke salta a su lado. Una caída perfecta. Se agacha junto a ella y la contempla.

La cinta rosa que recoge su cabello verde agua está un poco deshecha. Lleva unos grandes pendientes esféricos de color rojo. Tiene un brazalete ancho en cada muñeca y un colgante con una piedra roja, al parecer bastante antiguo. Tiene heridas en los brazos y en las piernas, y gotas de agua en los ojos y en las mejillas. Hace poco ha llorado. Su piel es muy blanca, como si nunca hubiera recibido la luz del sol. En la pequeña cintura lleva un lazo también rosa.

"Vaya, se ve muy frágil. Yo pensaba que iba a ser distinta. Tal vez menos delgada, y un poco más alta... no tan blanca, no sé. Vamos a ver cuando abra los ojos. La mirada lo dice todo. Seguro que..."

Un ruido de pasos interrumpe los pensamientos de Locke. Se pone de pie en menos de un segundo y aguza el oído. Son varios. Deben ser los soldados del Imperio que vienen por ella. Ve a los hombres bajar a varios metros de allí, a pesar de la oscuridad. Los ojos de Locke están acostumbrados a ella.

- ¡Ahora te tenemos! - escucha decir a los soldados.

- Genial... Hay toda una tropa de ellos... - Locke saca su cuchillo y se pone delante de la chica.

"Son muchos... Pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo fallarle. Eso no puede ocurrir de nuevo, no ocurrirá. Voy a protegerla."

- Kupo...

El chico voltea de inmediato y ve que se acercan dos criaturas pequeñas y rechonchas de pelaje blanco y alas fucsia. En sus cabezas llevan una especie de antena también fucsia. Ambos se acercan a Locke e intentan decirle algo gesticulando con las manos. A veces apuntan a Terra.

- ¡Moogles...! ¿Están diciendo que quieren ayudarme?

- ¡¡¡Kupo!!! - asienten saltando los moogles.

- ¡Entonces vamos a prepararnos, porque allí vienen! - contesta Locke, mientras observa aliviado cómo llega otro grupo mucho más grande de moogles, aproximadamente nueve.

Gracias a la sorprendente velocidad de Locke, su habilidad y las trampillas de los moogles, no tardaron demasiado en derrotar a sus adversarios. Los moogles, como criaturas tímidas que son, regresan corriendo a sus escondites, no sin antes despedirse con un sonoro "¡Kupo!".

- ¡Gracias, moogles! ¡Les debemos una! - El chico también se despide con una mano.

Locke sube a Terra a su espalda y se la lleva a través de las minas. Puede sentir la respiración de la chica en su oído.

"Parece que duerme tranquila. Ojalá despierte con buen ánimo... Lo más seguro es que se ponga a llorar o a gritarme, lo que sería comprensible... Debe estar harta de todo eso. ...No pesa nada, pero nada... ¿Qué edad tendrá? Debe tener unos... ¿16? ¿17? En todo caso, está muy delgada. Bueno, nunca tanto... ¿O es que las chicas siempre pesan tan poco? Que yo recuerde, ella no era TAN liviana... Claro que esta chica es más baja."

Llegan al final de un camino sin salida, y Locke deja a Terra en el suelo cuidadosamente. Luego se acerca a la pared y pasa las manos por las rocas, buscando algo.

- Creo que es este interruptor...

Lo acciona, y delante de él la sólida pared se abre dejando ver la nieve del exterior.

"Sí, era éste. ¿Y ahora adónde vamos? Ah, sí. A Figaro. Es un viaje largo. Bueno, es una suerte que sea tan liviana, así no me cansaré de cargarla..."

Locke voltea y se lleva la sorpresa de encontrar a Terra sentada en el suelo, frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Ya estás de vuelta!?

El chico está a punto de agacharse a su lado, cuando Terra se pone de pie con la mirada en el piso. Luego de unos segundos, la chica levanta el rostro, y los ojos de ambos se encuentran.

"Qué lindo color de ojos... Rojo... Ese color... me hace sentir algo... extraño... Creo que ya lo he visto antes... Por lo menos es un sentimiento bueno, me tranquiliza. ¿Él será una persona buena también? Seguro que sí. Entonces fue él quien me trajo hasta aquí. Me pregunto... ¿Quién será?"

"Qué hermosos ojos verdes... Pensaba que tendría la mirada fría. Más bien parece mirarme con curiosidad. A lo mejor estaba equivocado, y esta chica es todo lo contrario de lo que imaginaba. No parece dura y poco amable como pensé. En todo caso, eso es lo que parece, aún no se nada de ella. Pero mi intuición nunca falla. Es lo que veo en sus ojos."

Locke le sonríe. Entonces ella se anima a preguntar, aunque tímidamente:

- ¿Tú... me salvaste? - su voz es casi inaudible.

- ¡Dale las gracias a los moogles!

Un fugaz pero agudo dolor de cabeza hace a Terra caer al suelo de rodillas. Ve unas imágenes... Unos largos pasillos con alfombras rojas, una habitación pequeña y sin luz, una ventana con cortinas oscuras, un laboratorio con enormes cápsulas de cristal...

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué son estas cosas? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo... ¿Quién soy?"

- Uhh... No puedo recordar nada... pasado o presente...

- ¿¡Tienes amnesia!?

Locke observa el rostro afligido de la chica, al tiempo que le tiende una mano enguantada y la ayuda a levantarse. La joven parece a punto de llorar. Al ver la cara de preocupación del chico, Terra seca sus incipientes lágrimas y niega con las manos.

- Un hombre dijo que mi memoria volvería...

- Dale tiempo. ¡Estás segura conmigo! ¡Te doy mi palabra! ^^

- ??? - Terra sólo lo mira fijamente. El chico le sonríe.

- ¡¡No te dejaré hasta que tu memoria regrese!! - le dice alegremente - Por cierto, esta entrada secreta te puede ser útil algún día. ¡No la olvides! ^u~

Ella vuelve a mirarlo, interrogante. Locke le hace un gesto de ánimo.

"¿Que no la olvide? Bueno, lo intentaré... Ojalá que eso pueda recordarlo después... Este chico habla extraño. ¿Por qué me habrá ayudado? ¿Quién será? Dice que no me va a dejar hasta que mi memoria regrese. ¡Qué bien! Así no estaré sola. Sola no sabría qué hacer."

Ambos salen de las minas y se alejan de la ciudad, caminando por la nieve.

- ¿Adónde vamos? - quiere saber la chica.

- Vamos a Figaro - responde Locke.

- ¿Figaro? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una ciudad? •_•?

- Es un castillo que está en medio del desierto. Allí podrás ocultarte. ¿No habías oído hablar de Figaro? Se supone que son aliados del Imperio...

- No, no sé... No me acuerdo. - Hay un silencio. A Terra le cuesta trabajo decidirse a preguntar: - ¿Me vas a dejar sola allí?

- No, ya te dije que no. Yo te voy a cuidar.

- Mm... - ella duda un poco antes de seguir. - Dijiste que me dabas tu palabra.

- Exactamente. ^^

- ¿Y... qué significa eso?

- Ah... Es una promesa. Te lo prometo.

- Mm... ¿Una promesa?

- Sí. ^^

- ¿Y qué es eso? - Ante esto, el chico no puede menos que sorprenderse.

- ¿No sabes lo que es una promesa? ¿Nunca has hecho una? ¿Nunca te han hecho una? - Ella responde que no con la cabeza a las tres preguntas. - Vaya, qué extraño... - dice, observándola detenidamente.

- ¿Qué es? - Terra también lo mira, expectante.

- Em... Es... Cuando una persona le dice a otra que va a hacer algo sí o sí, que puede estar seguro de que no le va a fallar, entonces esa persona le está haciendo una promesa. ¿Me explico? - responde Locke, algo inseguro. Ella asiente.

- Entonces te quedas conmigo.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí! Voy a protegerte siempre, te lo prometo. ^^

- Bueno, ahora puedo estar tranquila - Terra le sonríe. - Por lo menos sé que no me voy a perder... Y como no sé qué hacer, puedo seguirte a ti. ^^

- Ji... De verdad que eres extraña...

- ¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? Para mí tú eres el extraño... Ah, y voy a tratar de recordar esa entrada que me mostraste y todo lo que me vayas diciendo... Lo que es Figaro, lo que es una promesa, y eso... No vaya a ser que se me olvide eso también... Como ni siquiera puedo recordar quién soy... - dice esto con el ceño fruncido, muy seria - No voy a poder depender siempre de ti, así que tengo que aprender muchas cosas... - Saca la mirada del cielo y la lleva al rostro del chico - ¿Y tú podrías enseñarme?

- ¿Enseñarte qué? - Él la escucha muy atento.

- No sé... ¿Cómo voy a decirte qué me enseñes si se trata de cosas que no conozco? ¡Ay, ya no sé ni qué estoy diciendo! Mejor no me hagas caso... ////

- ¡Qué graciosa eres, jaja! - Locke se ríe con ganas ante esto.

- ...¿Eso es malo? - le pregunta Terra, sin reírse.

- No, claro que no... ^^u

- Ah, bueno... - se detiene un momento - Y tú eres extraño. Pero eso para mi tampoco es malo... Solamente... me confunde, eso es.

- ¡Ja, ja! ^^ Vamos, sigamos avanzando...

"En serio es extraña, muy extraña... Pero me ha caído bien. Pensé que sería diferente, me llevé una sorpresa. Sí, es completamente diferente."

Ambos se miran unos segundos y se ríen alegremente, antes de seguir su camino.

**************************************************************************


	2. Escenas 06 a 10

**Escena 6: ¿Qué es esto? - Una sonrisa - Fuera de este mundo**

En todo un día de caminata, ya se han alejado varios kilómetros de Narshe. A ratos, Locke ha llevado a Terra en su espalda, y así han hecho tres veces el camino que habrían hecho caminando juntos. Locke es muy rápido. Ya se está haciendo de noche, y deciden detenerse a descansar.

- Mañana nos levantaremos en cuanto salga el sol y seguiremos andando, ¿de acuerdo? - le dice Locke a la chica, mientras se saca la mochila que lleva a la espalda. Cuando Terra ocupaba el lugar de ésta, la llevaba ella en su espalda.

Ambos se sientan en el suelo, y Terra observa a Locke juntar ramas y prender fuego. Mientras él busca algo en su mochila, ella coge la cajita que él acaba de soltar, y saca un fósforo.

- ¿Se puede hacer fuego con estos palitos?

- Sí, se llaman fósforos. - Locke se asombra cada vez más de ella. Saca unas latas. Le entrega una a la chica. - Ten. - después saca un abrelatas.

- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunta ella, dando vueltas al tarro.

- Es comida, para ti. •_•U

- ¿Se puede comer? - lee algo en la etiqueta - Dice que es atún en aceite. No se parece... - sigue leyendo - "Información nutricional. Porción, __ gramos. Porciones por envase..."

- Jaja, la comida está adentro, mira ^^u - le muestra su tarro abierto.

- Ah, eso sí es atún... - sacude su tarro. - ¿Y cómo lo abriste?

- Dame, yo lo hago.

Locke abre la lata, y Terra lo observa atentamente. "Qué extraña... Primero, no sabe qué es una promesa; ahora resulta que no conoce los fósforos ni las conservas... Debe ser por lo de sus recuerdos... Los del Imperio la tenían bajo su control, y ha perdido la memoria. Claro, no es que no sepa, es que no se acuerda." Le entrega el tarro y un tenedor, y comienzan a comer. Luego de terminar siguen conversando.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

- No... A veces veo cosas. Pero no recuerdo nada.

- ¿Ni siquiera cómo te llamas?

- Eso sí. Me llamo Terra - replica ella, examinando el tarro vacío.

- ¿Y dónde vivías? ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 18 años - contesta casi sin pensar, muy concentrada en la etiqueta.

- Mm... Por lo menos recuerdas algo.

- ¿Que recuerdo algo? - pregunta ella, soltando la lata.

- Sí, acabas de decir que te llamas Terra y que tienes 18 años.

- Vaya... Mi edad la acabo de recordar... No lo sabía... - sus ojos verdes comienzan a humedecerse de pronto. - ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? Nada... Me desespera no saber quién soy... - Terra esconde el rostro entre sus manos. No sé lo que debería hacer, no sé dónde debo ir, no sé nada... No sé nada de mi vida... Estoy perdida...

- No llores, tranquila... - Locke le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Ella levanta el rostro y se seca las lágrimas. - Mientras estés conmigo no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ya te dije que te iba a cuidar - En el rostro de Terra se dibuja una débil sonrisa. - En cuanto a tu memoria, ¡Pronto va a volver! ^u^ ¿Ves cómo recordaste algo casi sin darte cuenta? Tal vez descubras que tenías una vida maravillosa antes de que te atrapara el Imperio. Imagina que vivías en un pueblo cerca del mar... ¡O en Jidoor, y tenías mucho dinero y una casa enorme! Seguramente te andarán buscando tus padres, hermanos, amigos.. Tal vez hasta tenías novio. ^^

- No, eso no puede ser...

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Eres preciosa! ^u~

- ... ... - Aunque no sabe por qué, esas palabras la hacen sonrojar y no saber qué contestar... - Apuesto a que tú sí tienes novia... Eres una persona muy buena... Y de ésas hay pocas. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que toda la gente es mala, menos tú. Las personas... me dan miedo... - vuelve a bajar la mirada. "Me siento como si no fuera de este mundo..."

- No digas eso. No toda la gente es mala. Seguro piensas así porque te han tratado mal los del Imperio. ¡Pero no te preocupes! - le dice él, con una gran sonrisa - ¡Desde ahora me tienes a mí, y si alguien se atreve a hacerte daño, yo lo hago pedazos! - y le guiña un ojo.

"Qué lindo es... Seguramente él tampoco es de este mundo..."

Esta noche, Terra sueña que está sentada frente a una mesa muy alta, sobre la cual hay un libro. Escucha la voz de una señora que le habla con ternura, preguntando: "¿Y qué letra es ésta? ¿Qué dice allí entonces?" Ella le responde con voz de niña pequeña. Mira a su derecha y ve unas cortinas oscuras, abiertas completamente. La luz del sol ilumina la habitación.

*********************************************************************************

**Escena 7: Llegada al Castillo de Figaro - ¡No te atrevas a tocar eso!**

Después de haber caminado otro día, el clima ha ido cambiando mucho. Desde las nevadas colinas de Narshe, se han ido acercando al desierto de Figaro. Tres horas después del mediodía del tercer día de viaje, llegan a su destino. En medio del desierto está el gigantesco castillo de Figaro, el edificio más moderno del mundo entero. Al verlos acercarse, uno de los guardias de la puerta se dirige a ellos.

- ¡Esperen! - Entonces divisan la cara conocida de Locke, y ambos guardias les abren el paso, inclinando un poco la cabeza. - Oh, son ustedes. Prosigan.

Locke y Terra entran al castillo. En los muchos pasillos de piso reluciente por los que van pasando, personas andan de aquí a allá, y todos saludan al uno amistosamente y clavan la mirada en la otra con curiosidad. Claro que no se podría decir quién está más asombrado de lo que ve. La chica observa con mucho interés todo lo que tiene por delante... Desde las pinturas y esculturas hasta los dibujos de la alfombra.

- Y esa chica que viene con Locke, ¿quién será? Es bonita...

- Tal vez sea la que está buscando el Imperio...

- Sí, seguro que lo es.

- Yo escuché que iban a esconderla aquí.

- Sí, y se supone que no tenemos que hablar, ¡Así que callados todos!

- ¿Y por qué la persiguen?

- No lo sé.

- Nadie lo sabe, y eso no les incumbe. ¡A trabajar!

Terra los escucha, y entonces pregunta a Locke:

- ¿Están hablando de mí?

- Sí, no hagas caso... y tampoco cuentes nada a nadie. A la gente le encanta hablar.

- Mm... sí, es cierto - dice ella, reflexiva. - Parece que no pueden vivir sin hablar. Siempre que tienen a alguien al lado tienen que hablar. ¿Por qué?

- Ja, ja, sí, tienes razón. - La mira con una sonrisa - A veces hay mejores maneras de decir las cosas.

- ¿De verdad? - Ella se interesa mucho en el tema. "¿Cómo se puede decir algo sin hablar?" - ¿Cómo cuáles?

- ¡Mira, aquí estamos! - dice él, eludiendo el tema. - Se supone que tenemos que hablar con el rey, pero primero...

- ¿Una cocina? •_•U

- ... Necesitamos comer. ^^;;;

Mientras dicen estas últimas frases van entrando a una enorme cocina, donde unas criadas lavan vajilla y trapean el piso, y una señora corpulenta revuelve el contenido de un gran bol. Al verlos entrar, esta última los saluda con una sonrisa, y sin dejar su trabajo les dirige la palabra.

- ¡Locke, qué tal! Y... ¡Ah! ¡Ella debe ser la chica de la que todos hablan!

- ¿Cómo sabían que iba a venir aquí? - pregunta ella.

- ¡Ah, querida, las noticias vuelan!

- Seguro Arvis mandó alguna paloma mensajera... - comenta Locke, destapando una a una las ollas y revisando si interior. - Eso no es seguro, podrían haberla interceptado... ¡Ah, delicioso!

- ¡No te atreves a tocar eso! - le advierte la cocinera al verlo tan interesado por la comida, amenazándolo con la cuchara de palo.

- ¡No hemos comido nada hace como seis horas! - se explica, con tono suplicante.

- ¡Pero de ahí no! - dice la señora, caminando hacia él.

- Ah... Pero a mí me gusta eso... ¿Ya? ¡Por favor! ^u^ *cara de niñito bueno*

- Bueno, bueno... ¬¬ ¡Yo les sirvo! ¡Y quita tus manos de mi cocina! - le ordena, dándole con la cuchara en las manos.

*****************************************************************************

**Escena 8: El Rey de Figaro - Tres razones - Mi lugar...**

Luego de apagar el hambre y salir de la cocina ("¡Locke, regresa con esas frutillas, que las necesito todas! ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón!", ha gritado la señora blandiendo su cuchara), se dirigen a la sala de audiencias. En uno de los tronos está sentado un joven muy elegante vestido de azul, púrpura y negro, y una capa también azul. Lleva el largo cabello rubio recogido en un moño atado en dos lugares con cintas azules. El trono contiguo está vacío. Al verlos llegar se levanta y da algunos pasos lentos hacia ellos. Locke llega primero e intercambian palabras en voz baja. Ante esto, Terra permanece un poco aparte.

- ¿¡Quieres decir, que ESTA jovencita...!?

El chico rubio se acerca a Terra y la observa detenidamente de arriba a abajo. Ella sólo parpadea, confundida. "¿Quién será él, y por qué me mira así? No me gusta nada esa mirada..." Él les da la espalda y vuelve a acercarse al trono, riendo por lo bajo. "No creo que sea el rey... Los reyes son viejitos y usan corona... Y se está riendo de mí..." Terra gira un poco hacia Locke. Él mira al otro chico con el ceño fruncido. "¡Que se atreva a molestarla, y se las verá conmigo!" Entonces Terra se atreve a preguntar:

- ¿Quién se cree que es?

- ¡Oh... disculpa! - voltea y la mira de perfil, moviendo el dedo índice, aún con un poquito de risa. - ¡Qué mal educado de mi parte el darle la espalda a una dama!

span style="font-style:italic;"(El joven rey del Castillo de Figaro, aliado del Imperio, y un experto diseñador de maquinaria...)/span

- Soy Edgar, rey de Figaro. - responde, haciendo una reverencia. La primera reacción de Terra es llevarse una mano a la boca y sonrojarse, pero inmediatamente responde con lo mismo, muy avergonzada.

- ¿Te sorprende que alguien como yo conozca a un rey? - pregunta Locke, ahora también riendo.

Los chicos comienzan a intercambiar palabras en voz baja, por lo que Terra retrocede un paso y fija la vista entre sus pies. "Cielos... Ahora no va a querer que nos quedemos aquí porque le hablé así... Pero es que no pensaba que podía ser el rey... No debí decir eso, soy una tonta... *| |*..." Cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada, ve que, antes de alejarse, Locke amenaza a Edgar con el puño. Al pasar por su lado, se despide de ella con un gesto de la mano y un cordial "¡Te veré después!". Y sale del salón. El rey también va a hacer lo mismo, pero a medio camino se devuelve y contempla a la confundida y ruborizada Terra. "De verdad que no me esperaba a una chica tan linda, jeje... ¬u¬" Al pasar unos instantes en que nadie decía nada, Edgar rompe el silencio.

- Así que... ¡Eres un soldado del Imperio! No hay problema. ¡Figaro y el Imperio son aliados! - Él se le acerca unos pasos. Ella lo queda mirando perpleja. Seguro esperaba que le reprochara lo que había dicho. - Por favor, relájate mientras estés aquí. Nunca me atrevería a dañar a una señorita. - Y acto seguido, toma una de sus delicadas manos y deposita un beso en ella. Sin embargo, Terra todavía tiene una duda, y casi no se percata del detalle.

- Hey, ¿por qué me ayuda? Es por mis... - se detiene a pensar en una palabra para expresarlo, mirando al suelo. - ¿habilidades?

- Te daré tres razones: - se pone una mano en la cadera y va contando con los dedos de la otra. - ¡En primer lugar, tu belleza me ha cautivado! Segundo... Me muero por saber si soy tu tipo... - Se dirige a la salida, sin antes dedicarle a la chica una sonrisa que revela una dentadura perfectamente blanca (Terra: •_• ? ••••••). Se detiene justo frente a la enorme puerta. - Creo que tus... habilidades... serían un distante tercero. - Al decir esto, hace un gesto con una mano, como de "es lo menos importante".

Todas esas palabras han impresionado a Terra, pero no de la forma que Edgar esperaba. "¿Qué significará ser el tipo de alguien? Y... ¿Solamente me ayuda porque piensa que soy linda? Vaya, qué persona más extraña... No puede ser ésa la razón, no lo comprendo..." Da algunos pasos tímidos y pregunta:

- ....... ¿Qué con eso, de todas formas? - Por alguna razón, no puede dejar de parpadear.

Él mira hacia abajo y se retira, pensando. "¡Ja! Parece que mi técnica se está oxidando un poco. ¡Qué patético! Mm, bueno... Hay que ver el lado positivo. Parece ser una chica difícil... Será más divertido, jeje... Las chicas difíciles son las que más valen al final, después de todo." Terra, por su parte, también reflexiona, sola en el gran salón. "Hmm... Supongo que una chica normal lo habría encontrado halagador. Pero yo con suerte soy... normal... Hay muchas cosas que no sé y que no entiendo... Lo que recuerdo de mi vida no es nada normal, y... poder hacer... magia... tampoco es normal... Me siento fuera de este mundo... ¿Cuál será mi lugar?..."

**********************************************************************************************************

**Escena 9: Hermano gemelo - Elogios - La prisión**

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Terra va caminando por los pasillos del castillo de Figaro. Sin rumbo fijo, sólo deambulando por ahí. De su alrededor le llegan algunas conversaciones.

- Oí que el Imperio está usando algo llamado magia...

- Gestahl está usando el poder de la magia. ¿¡Quién podrá detenerlo ahora!?

- ¡Pero si se supone que Figaro y el Imperio son aliados! No deberíamos preocuparnos, ¿verdad?

- El Imperio arrasó con tres ciudades del continente del sur. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen aquí...

"El chico que me salvó dijo que me vería después... Debe tener cosas que hacer." La joven va observando cada una de las deslumbrantes lámparas de lágrimas que cuelgan del techo. "Ese chico... No sé nada sobre él... Ni siquiera su nombre. Debí habérselo preguntado... ¬¬ Me gustaría conocerlo más... Ojalá no se vaya, que no me deje sola aquí. Mm... La gente de aquí no parece ser mala. Han sido amables conmigo. El rey es algo extraño, pero tampoco es malo. Creo que estaré segura aquí. Ojalá no me encuentren..."

- ¡Señorita Terra! - Ella voltea. Quien la llama es una señora de bastante edad, que lleva un vestido azul, largo hasta el suelo. - ¿Le apetecería tomar un baño caliente?

- ¡Sí, me encantaría! - La chica se le acerca con paso rápido y contesta con una inclinación de cabeza. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Entonces la señora la guía por los amplios corredores y escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación donde ya espera la bañera lista. Una niñita de unos seis o siete años coloca las toallas. Al ver a Terra entrar con la señora, se les acerca de inmediato.

- ¡Ah! Usted es la señorita Terra, ¿verdad? ¡Yo me llamo Sara, mucho gusto! ¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse aquí?

- Silencio, niña, silencio... - la reprende la señora. - Vete a hacer otra cosa y no molestes a la señorita.

- No estoy molestando.

- Preguntas demasiadas cosas.

- No es cierto, sólo me gusta conversar y hacer amigos.

- Pero no toda la gente está dispuesta a conversar, Sara.

- A mí no me molesta que me hable - replica Terra. Mientras tanto, la señora ya la ha ayudado a desvestirse, y se sumerge entre las burbujas. - ¡Ah! ¡Me parece como si hace siglos no hubiera tomado un baño caliente! - y suelta un gran suspiro de satisfacción.

- Conozco muy bien este castillo, así que si quiere puedo mostrárselo yo misma - ofrece Sara, recogiendo la ropa que Terra se acaba de sacar. - ¡Después de todo algún día voy a ser la reina de este lugar! ¡Su Alteza dijo que se casaría conmigo cuando fuera mayor!

- No digas tonterías, niña - le dice la señora riendo, mientras enjabona la blanca espalda de Terra, quien escucha todo con mucha atención.

- ¡No son tonterías! Él me eligió a mí porque dice que soy una niña muy despierta. Dice que me va a esperar. Me lo prometió.

- Lo de despierta sí que es cierto...

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Sé todo lo que pasa en este castillo! ¡Ya sabía que la señorita Terra iba a venir! ¡Incluso me sé toda la historia de lo que pasó con el señor Sabin, que se fue mucho antes de que yo naciera! - exclama Sara, haciendo ademanes de director de orquesta con la ropa de Terra que tiene en las manos.

- Bueno, bueno... Ya, llévale eso a las chicas para que lo laven, y trae otra ropa para la señorita. ¡Ve, ve!

- ¡Me demoro un segundo y vuelvo! - La niña se va corriendo, sonriendo a Terra.

- ¿Quién es el señor Sabin? - pregunta la chica, por curiosidad.

- Bueno... Edgar tiene un hermano gemelo. Era tan buen chico... - por la mente de la señora comienzan a revolotear algunos recuerdos...

Edgar está sentado frente a una mesa, en el castillo. Entra a la habitación su hermano gemelo. Ella acaba de bajar las escaleras, y puede escucharlo todo.

- Hermano, ¿qué le pasa a papá? - pregunta el recién llegado. - ¿Qué es todo esto acerca de su sucesor?

- ¿Estás ciego? ¡Sólo mira cuán delgado está su rostro! - se produce un largo silencio.

- ?... ...¿Qué pasa? - la señora oye pasos. Edgar se acerca. - ¡Hermano! - Los pasos cesan un momento, y luego vuelven a oírse. Edgar pasa caminando muy rápido junto a ella, sin mirarla. La voz de su hermano gemelo le confirma lo que a ella le pareció ver: - ¿¡Lágrimas...!?

span style="font-style:italic;"(El hermano gemelo de Edgar, quien cambió el trono por su propia libertad...)/span

- Sí... Su nombre es Sabin - le dice por fin a Terra. - ¡Oh, se parecía tanto a su padre! Cuando huyó, era un niño muy dulce. Me pregunto cómo será ahora...

- ... ¿Y por qué huyó de su hogar?

- Todo ese asunto de la sucesión era tan repugnante para Sabin, que... - suspira hondo, y mira al agua con melancolía - ... se fue del castillo para siempre. La sucesión fue arreglada con el lanzamiento de una moneda...

Justo en ese momento, vuelve Sara, haciendo sonar mucho el suelo con sus zapatos. En las manos trae un bulto blanco. La habla primero a la señora.

- Ya están lavando la ropa allá abajo. - Luego se para sobre una silla y deja que el bulto que trae caiga en toda su extensión desde esa altura. Sara toma por los dos hombros un largo y elegante vestido blanco, adornado con piedritas transparentes. - ¡Mire lo que traje, señorita Terra! Creo que le va a quedar muy bien. Era de la reina cuando era una jovencita así como usted. Me hubiera gustado conocer a la madre de mi futuro esposo... Debió haber sido muy linda. - Luego dice de pronto, dirigiéndose a la señora y bajando de la silla: - ¿Ves cómo sí sé muchas cosas? Estoy enterada de todo. ^u^

- Sí, niña, sí te creo... ^^U

Después de que entre la señora y Sara terminan de arreglarla (A propósito, ha habido una pequeña discusión acerca de cómo la peinarían, en la cual la chica ha preferido mantener un neutral silencio), la niñita acompaña a Terra a una habitación con varias camas, donde trabajan unas cuantas jóvenes conversando alegremente.

- ¡Hola chicas! - saluda Sara. La responden de la misma manera. - La señorita Terra viene muy cansada del viaje. Supongo que ya tienen todo listo.

- Sí, ya terminamos - contesta una chica, cerrando unas pesadas cortinas.

- ¿Y por qué en esta habitación? ¿Qué hay de las demás? Me dijeron que la de la señorita Terra iba a ser la que está junto a la de Locke. ¿Todavía no está lista? - Sara dice esto muy rápido y con voz mandona.

- No somos pulpos, Sara. ¬¬

- Sí, no podemos hacer todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¡El castillo es enorme y hay un millón de cosas que hacer!

- Es cierto que somos varias, pero las tareas nos superan.

- Además, esa habitación no se usaba hace siglos, hay que hacerle una buena limpieza.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo esa habitación?

- ¡Porque sí, y punto! ¡Vayan a ordenarla, que tiene que estar lista para la noche!

- ¡Oye, enana, deja de hablarnos como si fueras nuestra superior!

- ¡Más respeto, que están hablando con la futura reina de este lugar! - Todas las criadas ríen frente a esta acotación de Sara - ¡No se rían!

- ¿Sigues con esa estupidez, Sara? - le preguntan, entre risas.

- ¡No es una estupidez, Su Alteza se casará conmigo, ya verán!

- Dijo que se lo prometió... ¿Y eso significa que va a cumplir o no? - interviene Terra. Las chicas se le acercan, rodeándola, y comienzan a hablarle con tono de complicidad.

- Parece que a usted nadie se lo ha dicho...

- ¿Decirme qué? •_•?

- Aunque Edgar llena de elogios a las mujeres, la mayoría son demasiado listas para prestarle atención - contesta una.

- Y siempre está prometiendo cosas: te voy a traer esto de por aquí, te voy a llevar a la ciudad de más allá... ¬¬

- Ya ninguna le cree, excepto esa niña pequeña... XD

- Hace poco trató de conquistar a la sumo sacerdotisa... Seguro que ya... ¿habló contigo?

- ... ... - Terra se queda en silencio. "Entonces fue por eso que me dijo todas esas cosas... Ahora lo encuentro más extraño aún... Además... ¿Será bueno o malo que a una la traten de conquistar? ¿Qué se deberá hacer?" En todo caso, no es necesario que conteste, ya que otra chica toma la palabra de inmediato.

- Sí, el otro día, a mí me dijo que con toda seguridad... - No alcanza a hablar mucho, interrumpida por un grito de Sara.

- ¡YA! ¡Dejen de hablar a mis espaldas! ¡Mejor vámonos todas de aquí y dejemos descansar a la señorita Terra!

- Niña histérica... ¬¬#

- Bueno, nosotras ya nos vamos... ^^;;;;

- Que descanse, señorita Terra. ^u^

Luego de un largo rato de dormitar tendida sobre la cama blanca, Terra se levanta y sale de la habitación. No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, unas dos horas, tal vez. "¿Dónde estará ese chico? Quisiera encontrarlo... Me siento incómoda estando sola en este lugar tan grande y sin conocer a nadie... Y por cierto, me gustaría saber su nombre. Qué tonta, no habérselo preguntado... ¬¬" Los muchos rodeos que hace casi sin darse cuenta por dónde va, por ir pensando en una infinidad de cosas (aka, en lo que lo han dicho Sara y las criadas, en las palabras del rey, en lo que irían a hacer después, en las muchas cosas que va viendo, y por supuesto, en Locke), la llevan a uno de los subterráneos del castillo, a la prisión. El guardia está muy ocupado conversando con una chica, así que no ve pasar a Terra. Un tramo corto luego de entrar, ella se detiene a observarlos.

- Dijiste que tenías libre mañana en la tarde - le dice la muchacha.

- Sí... Además, no puedo negarme a ayudarte. ^^

- ¿Entonces te espero? - él le asiente con una sonrisa, a lo que ella reacciona de la misma manera, muy complacida. - A las seis. ¡No me falles! ^u~ - La chica se retira luego de guiñarle un ojo, y el guardia la queda mirando hasta que su figura desaparece.

"... ¿Qué significará ese gesto? Ese chico siempre lo hace... (*Globito de pensamiento de Terra: Locke ^u~ *) Debería hacerlo yo alguna vez, para ver qué efecto causa."

- ¡Hey! ¡Sáquennos de aquí! - gritan los presos a su alrededor, lo que sobresalta a Terra.

- ¡Exijo ver a Edgar! ¡Cómo se atreven a meternos en este apestoso lugar! - los gritos furiosos comienzan a asustarla. Siente que la llaman por detrás y voltea. Es otro preso en su celda.

- Relájate, sólo están echando humo - le dice, con tono sereno, mientras juguetea con una piedrecilla entre los dedos. De pronto, cambia su tono: - ¡Pero debo decirte que no tiene sentido tenernos aquí! ¡Nosotros no somos nada comparados con la verdadera amenaza que acecha allá afuera! ¡Y el Rey Edgar lo sabe!

- ¡Silencio! - ordena el guardia, aunque los reos no hacen mucho caso. En cuanto divisa a la chica se la lleva hasta la entrada. - ¡Señorita Terra! Usted no debería andar por aquí.

- Lo siento, es que...

- ¿Se perdió? - Ella responde afirmativamente, algo nerviosa. De pronto, algo se le viene a la mente, y casi no escucha la siguiente frase - Bueno, es comprensible... Este castillo es enorme, y usted no conoce nada... ¿Señorita Terra?

- ¡Ah! ¿Sí? - contesta ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Me dijeron que si la veía le avisara de inmediato que fuera al salón de audiencias. Al parecer Su Alteza quiere hablar con usted. - Apuntando hacia afuera, le dice: - Mire, para que no se pierda: Suba esas escaleras y tome su derecha. Entonces sólo tiene que seguir recto hasta el final del pasillo. Seguro va a reconocer enseguida las grandes puertas.

- Oiga... ¿Cómo supo quién era yo? - es una pregunta que le acaba de surgir a Terra.

- Bueno... - parece que no sabe si decirlo o no - Por el cabello. No es común ver gente con el cabello verde por aquí... Me dijeron que así podría reconocerla. - Y agrega: - También me dijeron que la señorita Terra tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes. Y era cierto, jeje ^^

- ... *^^*

- Bueno, vaya, que la están esperando. ^^

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda ^^ - dice, y se retira luego de saludarlo con una inclinación (Guardia: ^^;;;;).

Mientras va subiendo la escalera, piensa en lo que acaba de recordar. Una imagen en que está en un laboratorio con enormes cápsulas de cristal. Hay unas personas mucho más altas que ella. Una de esas personas le dice de forma nada amable: "¡Usted no debería andar por aquí!"

***********************************************************************

**Escena 10: Su nombre - Seguridad y protección - ¿Qué será...?**

Siguiendo las indicaciones del guardia de la prisión, la chica llega en poco tiempo a la sala de audiencias, donde se encuentra el rey, mirando hacia afuera por una de las descomunales ventanas de cortinas rojas.

- Disculpe... - Ella entra tímidamente.

- ¡Ah, Terra! Ven, acércate.

- Mm... Me dijeron que quería verme... - la joven avanza a pasos cortitos hacia Edgar.

- Sí, quería conversar contigo. Para conocerte más. ^^ - Por unos momentos sólo se quedan mirando fijamente (•_• ..........). "¿Por qué me mirará así?", piensan ambos. Luego de un momento, Edgar rompe el silencio. - Ese vestido te queda muy bien. ^^

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Sí! ^u^ Era de mi madre. ¿Y te digo algo? Te ves tan hermosa como ella. Pareces toda una princesa vestida así.

- Muchas gracias ^^ - contesta, inclinando la cabeza, muy nerviosa. No puede dejar de pensar en lo que han dicho las criadas. De pronto, se acuerda de algo que desplaza todos los demás pensamientos de su mente: - Disculpe, Su Alteza... ¿Puedo p...?

- ¡Alto ahí! - la corta él, levantando una mano. Terra se detiene en seco. - Nada de Su Alteza. Llámame sólo Edgar. ^^

- Pero...

- Pero nada. Está bien. ^^

- ¿Seguro que está bien? • •

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

- Mm... El chico que vino conmigo...

- ¿Locke?

- ¿Así se llama?

- ¿No sabías su nombre? •_•! - pregunta Edgar, sorprendido - ¡Vaya, qué chico más descortés! ¡Ni siquiera se presentó contigo!

- Es que yo tampoco le pregunté su nombre...

- Bueno, pero uno se presenta por educación... ¬¬ Ese Locke... Aparte de ser ladrón, resulta que ahora no sabe... - La chica le interrumpe de inmediato con otra pregunta.

- ¿Ladrón? • •?

- ¿Eso tampoco lo sabías? ¡Sí, lo es! XD Es un pillo. Además es de manos rápidas, y eso lo favorece...

- Sí, ya lo he notado... - dice ella, más para sí que para Edgar.

- ¡Así que ten cuidado, Terra! XD

- ¿Cuidado por qué? • •? Él no me parece una mala persona... Al contrario... Me hace sentir segura.

- ¿En serio? Según sé, lo conoces hace unos días.

- Sí, pero... Aún así confío en él. Tienes razón, es extraño... Cuando estoy con él es como... - se detiene a pensar en una forma de explicarlo - Me hace sentir que... aunque se cayera el cielo con todas sus estrellas, todo va a estar bien. ^^ - le dice, abriendo amplios los brazos.

- • •U ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué graciosa eres! ¿Dé dónde sacas eso? ¡El cielo no podría caerse nunca! XD

- Ya lo sé... **| |** Es que fue la primera forma que se me ocurrió de decirlo... ¿Y por qué soy tan graciosa?

- Pues... Por lo del cielo, y porque haces gestos al hablar - contesta, repitiendo la mímica de Terra y riendo. Al ver el bochorno de ella, cambia de tema: - ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece mi castillo? - Ella no alcanza a responder nada, ya que entra un soldado al salón.

- ¡Rey Edgar! ¡Alguien del Imperio quiere verlo!

Con una cara y una voz de "Tenía que venir alguien a molestar... ¬¬#", Edgar dice "¡Probablemente es Kefka!", al mismo tiempo en que Locke entra al salón. Ambos intercambian unas breves palabras, mirando a Terra furtivamente de vez en cuando. Al salir, Edgar se despide de ella con la mano, caminando de prisa. Terra, algo asustada, pregunta:

- ¿Qué quieren los del Imperio? - aunque la respuesta es algo obvia, ha decidido preguntar, más bien por si había alguna remota posibilidad de que no fuera eso.

- ... - El chico duda en decirlo, pero al final lo hace. - Seguramente te buscan a ti.

- No quiero que ellos me lleven... Tengo miedo... - murmura ella con la cabeza gacha, retrocediendo un paso.

- ¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien! ^u^ - le dice Locke, dándole una palmadita en el hombro - Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño. Voy a protegerte, te lo prometí. ¡Puedes confiar en mí! ^u~

A Terra le dan unas repentinas ganas de abrazarlo, pero no lo hace. "Seguramente esté mal... y no me atrevo a preguntar si está mal o no..." Lo único que hace es desandar el paso que ha retrocedido, y emitir un débil "gracias...". Ambos se miran a los ojos un momento. Ojos rojizos, ojos de esmeralda... "Sí, algo en él me hace sentir segura... Esa mirada... tan cálida... ¿Será eso lo que me hace sentir así?..." "Ahora que lo pienso, desde que la vi ha habido algo que me hace querer protegerla... Supongo que será por lo que pasó hace tiempo con... No, es otra cosa. Esa mirada... transparente y clara... Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir bien. ¿Qué será?..." Los dos salen del salón y se acercan a las puertas de la terraza principal, a ver si pueden enterarse de algo.

*********************************************************************


	3. Escenas 11 a 15

**Escena 11: En medio de la nada - Una chica sin importancia**

Mientras tanto, en el desierto, muy cerca del castillo de Figaro, viene caminando un hombre rubio y alto, vestido de verde y rojo, muy elegante aunque algo extraño. Lleva una pluma a un lado de la cabeza... Viene flanqueado por dos soldados imperiales. Cuando ya casi van llegando a Figaro, se detiene a tomar un respiro.

- ¡Fuuuiii! ¡Estúpidas órdenes del Emperador Gestahl! - exclama, ya harto del viaje, pateando la arena. Luego grita al cielo, como si así su voz fuera a abarcar más espacio - ¡Edgar, cabeza de alfiler! ¿Por qué tienes que vivir en medio de la NADA? ¡Estos trabajos de reconocimiento son un infierno! - reclama, y vuelve a patear la arena. Mira a los soldados que lo acompañan nada amablemente. - Ahem... ¡Hay ARENA en mis botas!

- ¡Sí, Señor! - contestan de inmediato, y le limpian los zapatos. - ¡Todo arreglado, Señor!

- ¡Idiotas! - vuelve a gritar a la nada, y luego emite una risa fuerte y aguda.

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, un guardia intenta detenerlos.

- ¿¡Señor Kefka!? Qué rayos está...

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! - exclama Kefka, apartándolo de un empujón y entrando con su escolta. Los guardias prefieren no hacer nada más, ya que ellos son gente importante, y hay que hacer lo que digan. Es peligroso meterse con el Imperio.

Edgar, en la terraza principal, ve acercarse a los soldados del Imperio, y pregunta con toda tranquilidad y algo que podría llamarse sonrisa en el rostro:

- ¡Creí que éramos aliados! ¿Qué hacen en mis dominios? - hace una pausa - ¡Han estado ocupados por allá por el sur! - dice, como comentario - ¿Buscan más ciudades que destruir?

- ¡Eso es cosa nuestra! - contesta uno. Detrás de él viene su superior. Al llegar, el Rey de Figaro y el General Kefka se saludan con una inclinación, sin ninguno apartar la vista del otro. Más allá de la cortesía, se ve la rivalidad en los ojos de ambos.

- ¿Qué trae a Kefka, humilde servidor del Emperador Gestahl, ante nuestra modesta presencia?

- Una chica sin importancia recientemente escapó de nosotros. Oímos que halló refugio aquí... - le cuenta, como si fuera una verdadera lata tener que hacerlo. Edgar gira unos grados y lo mira casi de reojo.

- Hmm... Supongo que esto no tendrá nada que ver con esta "bruja" de la que todos comentan, ¿verdad? - parece fulminarlo con la mirada, mas el general le hace frente, impertérrito.

- ¡Mentiras! Ella... sólo robó algo de poco valor. ¿Está aquí? - pregunta, con un tono de "Quiero irme ya" ¬¬.

- ¡Ésa está difícil! - contesta, dando un paso adelante, y de nuevo con la sonrisa en la cara. - Verá, aquí dentro hay más chicas que granos de arena allá afuera. ¡No puedo tener constancia de todas ellas!

- No me gustaría ser usted si descubrimos que está mintiendo... ¡Mwa, ha! - advierte, y se encamina a la salida. - ¡De verdad espero que no le ocurra nada a su precioso Figaro...! - luego de lanzar una última mirada de desprecio a Edgar, se retira del castillo a paso rápido, seguido por su escolta.

**********************************************************************

**Escena 12: ¿Es cierto? - Mi faro - Dos corazones y la distancia**

En cuanto oye alejarse los pasos de Kefka, Locke sale para cerciorarse, no sin antes indicarle a Terra que se quede allí hasta que él vuelva. Al ver que la gente del Imperio ya se ha ido, comenta aliviado:

- Yo digo que a ese tipo le faltan algunos tornillos...

- ...¿Dónde está Terra? - pregunta Edgar, al no verla salir. Justo en ese momento aparece ella abriendo las grandes puertas con dificultad. Entonces le hace un gesto a Locke para que se acerque - Llévala a su cuarto... - es lo único que Terra le alcanza a oír decir. Enseguida se dirige a ella. - Me encantaría conversar contigo, pero el canciller y yo debemos planear nuestra estrategia. ¡A veces detesto ser rey! Si me disculpas... - luego de eso se despide con una inclinación y se retira. Entonces Locke se acerca a Terra sonriendo.

- Sígueme ^^ - y se aleja, llamándola con la mano.

Ella lo sigue hasta una habitación en la torre de la derecha, decorada entera de blanco. La chica abre las cortinas y se sienta en la cama a mirar por la ventana. El día está ya a punto de irse completamente. Por un momento, Locke no puede evitar quedarse contemplando los destellos que el sol arranca al cabello verde agua de la joven. Pensativa, ella sólo observa la partida del sol, hasta que él le dirige la palabra.

- ¡Tú no te preocupes por nada! Yo voy a... - no alcanza a terminar, interrumpido por la voz clara de ella.

- Eres Locke, ¿verdad? Edgar me habló de ti. ¿Es cierto que eres un ladrón? - dice todo eso con un ánimo repentino y un gran sonrisa. Un poco perturbado aún, él se demora un tanto en contestar.

- ¡Soy CAZADOR DE TESOROS! - como si ese grito fuera a despertarlo y hacerle recordar lo que realmente tenía que decirle.

Ella lo queda mirando algo asustada y pestañeando repetidamente. Por alguna razón esa mirada lo hace recordar. "Es cierto, necesitamos su ayuda... Se supone que es por eso que la estamos protegiendo, pero... no sé por qué no me atrevo a decírselo... Está tan confundida... No quiero presionarla, no quiero que sufra... Ojalá tuviera más tiempo... ¿Pero cómo puedo explicárselo sin hacerle daño, sin que piense que yo también soy igual a los del Imperio?" Terra está a punto de disculparse por su pregunta cuando Locke le da la espalda y comienza a hablarle, con la vista siempre en el suelo.

- En la superficie, Edgar aparenta apoyar al Imperio. La verdad es que está colaborando con los Returners, una organización que se opone al Imperio. Yo soy su contacto con ese grupo... - hace una breve pausa. Duda en continuar. - El viejito que conociste en Narshe es uno de nosotros.

- El Imperio... - murmura ella, intentando asimilar todo. - ¡Pero si yo soy un soldado del Imperio...! - Ella también baja la vista. Cada vez está más confundida. "Al final, ¿de qué lado se supone que soy?"

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - exclama casi con rabia, luego de voltear bruscamente - ¡Te estaban usando! Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

- No entiendo... ¿Qué debo hacer? - susurra ella, al borde de las lágrimas. No se atreve a mirar al chico a los ojos. Él se le acerca. Lo único que quiere en ese momento es revertir esa situación.

- Yo no puedo decirte qué hacer - se arrodilla junto a ella, y le acaricia una mejilla apenas con la punta de sus dedos. Ella se estremece al sentir ese contacto. - No tienes que decidir ahora. Pronto encontrarás tu camino...

Terra levanta el rostro por fin. Luego de encontrarse sus miradas unos segundos, él se pone de pie y sale de la habitación, intentando no volver la vista atrás. "No puedo, no puedo hacerlo, tenía razón... No quiero presionarla... Pero así como están las cosas es probable que tengamos que partir muy pronto, y vamos a tener que explicarle la situación... No sé por qué me duele tanto verla así, tan perdida... ¿Será por lo de la amnesia, porque es lo mismo que le pasó a ella...? ¿O será que... he comenzado a quererla...? Sea como sea, me encantaría tener más tiempo para que aprenda a confiar en mí... que yo no voy a defraudarla nunca... Le prometí que la cuidaría... Y no voy a fallar de nuevo..."

Locke se va a caminar por los pasillos, entre estos pensamientos y otros parecidos.

Por su parte, Terra permanece en la habitación, sentada en la cama.

"Locke dice que encontraré mi camino... ¿Pero cómo sabré cuál camino es el correcto...? Se supone que yo era un soldado del Imperio. Un soldado Magitek. Puedo usar magia. Recuerdo que todos lo comentaban... Decían que era extraña... Seguro que es por eso que me quieren de vuelta. Pero, esa gente, los... Returners... también me deben querer de su lado por los mismos motivos... Mi magia. Hasta veo los dos lados bastante parecidos... Quisiera saber más... para poder decidir qué hacer... Locke... No parece una mala persona... No, no lo es... ¿Debería seguir a los Returners entonces? Ya no sé ni qué pensar..."

Terra se acuesta en la cama para intentar dormir, con estos y otros pensamientos parecidos revoloteando a su alrededor.

Un rato después, Locke pasa frente al cuarto de Terra, y se asoma un tanto para ver si ya se ha dormido. "Seguro que sí. Ya ha pasado casi una hora, y debe estar muy cansada." Al sentir sus pasos, Terra saca la cabeza de debajo de las tapas y lo mira en la oscuridad.

- ¿Te desperté? - pregunta él, entrando a la pieza.

- No. No me había dormido.

- ... - Por un momento, sólo se miran en la penumbra. - Al final nunca te dije lo que iba a decirte... Voy a estar en el cuarto del lado. Así que, si te pasa algo, tú sólo grita y yo vengo corriendo, ¿vale? ^^

- Vale ^^ - contesta ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bueno... yo mejor te dejo dormir en paz...

- ¡No!... Acompáñame un rato... por favor... si no te molesta... - le pide ella tímidamente- Es que no puedo dormir... - Otra vez le arden las mejillas. "¿Por qué será que me pasa esto?"

- *^^* Mira. - comienza él, sentándose en una orilla de la cama junto a ella. También tiene las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas. - Hace tiempo, cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir, mi mamá me cantaba una canción. - Ella lo escucha atentamente, tapada entera, de forma que se le ven sólo los ojos verdes. - Yo diría que era una canción mágica, porque luego de oír la primera parte siempre me quedaba dormido... así que nunca supe cómo terminaba la historia, jeje... ^^;;;

- ... ¿Me la cantas... por favor?

- ... ¿De verdad quieres escucharla...?

Ella asiente, sin dejar de ocultar el rostro. Entonces Locke empieza a cantar así, sin mirarla, con las mejillas rojas y la vista en las estrellas que cuelgan del cielo tras el cristal de la ventana:

span style="font-style:italic;""Cuentan que en algún lugar del mundo hubo una vez

unos chicos que el destino unió y más tarde separó.

Él por irse a buscar la llama de eterna luz

y a su tierra traer prosperidad, un día su pueblo dejó.

Bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas y junto a un árbol de hojas secas

él le prometió que volvería y partió con sus lágrimas.

En una cuna de pasado azul soñaba él recordando la voz

dulce de ella al cantar y susurrar "Duerme que todo estará bien."

Pasaba el tiempo bailando un vals junto a las nubes de blanco algodón

o andando a pie sobre las olas del mar, siempre con ella alrededor."/span

Y eso es todo lo que recuerda de la canción. Por fin le dirige la mirada a Terra. Efectivamente, se ha dormido. Se le contagia una suave sonrisa que divisa en el rostro de la chica. Con ella dibujada, sale de la habitación luego de un momento. "Después de todo, parece que la canción sí era mágica. ¿Qué tipo de poder tendrá...?" Y se va al cuarto contiguo a dormir, con una alegría que no entiende, y que ni siquiera puede ser opacada por las lágrimas que ambos derramaron unas horas antes.

**********************************************************************

**Escena 13: Incendio - Salto de Chocobo - Sumersión**

El Rey de Figaro, por su parte, se recuesta en su cama ya bastante avanzada la noche y se dispone a dormir un poco. "Seguro Kefka va a venir a hacer de las suyas esta noche... ¡Ja! ¡Como si pudiera creerle una sola palabra de lo que dice! Vendrán a buscar a Terra, sí, seguro que esta misma noche. Tenemos que convencerla pronto de que se pase a nuestro lado. Ojalá Locke ya le haya hablado de eso. Si no, se lo diré yo mismo, en cuanto salgamos de aquí. Vamos a tener todo el camino hasta la base para convencerla. Espero que todo resulte bien... No voy a poder dormir nada esta noche... No, no, piensa en otra cosa... ...Ji, ji... Locke casi me mata por haberle dicho a Terra que era un ladrón... ¡Pero si eso es lo que es! Y me dice que no le diga tonterías... Además, ella no se lo tomó nada de mal, al parecer... Así que, ¿de qué se queja, si tiene...?"

Está en esos pensamientos cuando empieza a oír gritos desde el exterior. Se levanta y se asoma a la entrada del cuarto.

"¿...? ¿¡Qué diablos...!?"

Se dirige corriendo a la terraza principal. Entonces descubre el porqué de los gritos: el castillo se está incendiando. La torre izquierda ha sido alcanzada recién por el fuego, el cual ya va llegando a la torre derecha. La gente corre aterrada.

- ¿Qué está pasando?

- ¡Es el Imperio! ¡Es Kefka!

- ¡¡FUEGO!!

En ese mismo momento, el General Kefka viene subiendo a la terraza principal, flanqueado por dos soldados.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? - pregunta con ira el Rey de Figaro, al verlos llegar.

- Entrégame a la chica - le ordena Kefka, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta. - ¡Ahora!

- ¡No sé de qué hablas! - exclama, aunque no sabe para qué dice eso. Ya no suena nada convincente. Además ellos saben que Terra sí está allí.

- Entonces... ¡¡Bienvenido a mi asado!! ¡Uwa, ha, ha, ha!

Ante esta respuesta, Edgar se devuelve a las puertas y le da la orden de "¡Prepárense...!" en voz baja a unos pocos soldados que allí esperaban. Ellos entran inmediatamente al castillo y se dispersan para cumplir sus tareas.

Mientras tanto, Locke y Terra esperan escuchando atentos en la habitación de ella. En esta situación es mejor no salir hasta que den la señal, porque sería arriesgado para ella. Como Locke ha oído el alboroto desde que empezó, le ha dicho a Terra que se vista, y ahora están los dos preparados para salir. Sólo esperan esa señal.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunta Terra asustada, de pie muy cerca de Locke. - Vienen por mí, ¿verdad?

- ...Sí... Kefka está aquí... El castillo se está incendiando... - dice él, sin dejar de atender al exterior.

- Todo esto es por mi culpa... ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora...?

- No, Terra, no digas eso... No pasará nada grave, tenemos un plan. Sólo estamos esperando que nos digan cuándo salimos.

- ¿Un plan? ¿Y qué...? - las palabras de la chica son interrumpidas por un soldado que abre la puerta y les dice "¡Ya pueden subir!", y se aleja corriendo.

- ¡Ven, Terra, vamos! - Locke la toma de la mano y juntos suben a paso rápido, pero cauteloso, a la parte alta de la torre. Y allí se quedan, sin salir, aguardando a la siguiente señal. "No puedo negar que tengo mucho miedo, pero tampoco puedo negar que... es una suerte no estar sola..." Ella aprieta un poco más la mano de Locke. Él le contesta con una mirada, que silenciosa le dice "Todo estará bien"... Entonces parece que el temor en su corazón se encogiera.

- ¿Cambiaste de opinión...? - pregunta Kefka al rey Edgar en la terraza principal.

- Creo que no tengo alternativa... - responde él. Acto seguido, se acerca al borde más cercano de la terraza y emite un silbido. Al sonido acuden tres chocobos, y Edgar salta desde lo alto y cae sobre una de las enormes aves amarillas, parecidas a avestruces. - ¡O tal vez sí!

- ¡Ackkk! ¡Qué vergüenza que un rey tenga que huir, dejando a su gente atrás! ¡Es sencillamente maravilloso! - le grita Kefka desde arriba, riendo y observando con deleite el escape del rey.

Al escuchar el silbido, Locke y Terra han salido a la plataforma que conecta la torre derecha con el resto del castillo, y han podido ver como Edgar ha saltado al chocobo.

- Cuando él pase por aquí, nosotros tenemos que saltar cada uno a un chocobo, ¿de acuerdo? - le explica Locke a Terra. Al ver la cara de terror de la joven, se apresura a decirle: - No te preocupes, yo te digo cuándo tenemos que saltar. No va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro. Y no voy a soltarte de la mano. ^u~ - y le sonríe.

Curiosamente a ella también le aparece de la nada una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y, más curiosamente aún, le nace de repente el valor suficiente para saltar desde esa altura al tiempo que Locke cuenta: "Uno, dos... ¡Tres!". Recién se sueltan de las manos cuando pasan a la entrada del castillo, donde están Kefka y algunos soldados de Figaro. Al pasar, Edgar lanza en un grito la orden de "¡OK! ¡¡¡Sumérjanse ahora!!!", y Locke, que viene con Terra más atrás, suelta un entusiasta "¡Yahooo!" (Al parecer, disfruta mucho de la situación ^^U). Los soldados de Figaro expulsan a los imperiales y a Kefka, que están en la entrada, y cierran las grandes puertas. Se oyen gritos como "¡Modo de sumersión de Figaro activado!" y "¡Nadie podrá tocar al pueblo de Figaro!". El castillo empieza a temblar, haciendo que todo a su alrededor tiemble también. En medio de un estruendoso sonido de motores y engranajes, las torres se apegan a la parte central del castillo, y luego de eso el enorme edificio se sumerge poco a poco en la arena.

**********************************************************************

**Escena 14: ¿¡MMMAGIA!? - Nuestra única diferencia - Práctica**

Los imperiales simplemente observan estupefactos lo que acaba de ocurrir. ¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que un castillo completo, y de ese tamaño, se sumergiría en la arena? Sin embargo, son forzados a salir de su asombro bastante pronto, con el grito de Kefka de:

- ¡Ustedes! - refiriéndose a dos armaduras Magitek - ¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡¡Vayan!! ¡ATRÁPENLOS!

Siguiendo la orden, los soldados Magitek persiguen a los tres fugitivos en chocobo, los cuales ya se han alejado una distancia considerable. No obstante, los tres deciden que es mejor devolverse y enfrentarlos: las Magitek tienen un gran alcance, y si siguen huyendo, lo más probable es que no logren alejarse lo suficiente antes de que les den. Entonces, dan media vuelta y bajan de los chocobos.

- Terra, ¿tú puedes pelear? - le pregunta Locke, algo preocupado, al desmontar.

- ¡Sí, puedo! - contesta ella, muy resuelta.

"Yo sé que puedo hacer magia, pero no recuerdo cómo... ¡Cielos! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Locke y Edgar se metieron en esto por ayudarme a mí, es mi culpa... El incendio en el castillo también fue culpa mía, tengo que hacer algo... Debo dejar de tener miedo y hacer algo para ayudarlos... Sí, tengo que hacerlo..." Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcione, Terra da el grito de "¡Fuego!", recordando repentinamente, y sin saber ella cómo, la magia que domina. Instantáneamente, las Magitek explotan incendiándose, dejando una cortina de fuego que no permite ver hacia donde estuvo hacia unos momentos el castillo de Figaro. Terra voltea para ver la reacción de sus compañeros. Ambos están notoriamente sorprendidos... pero Edgar mira a la chica con cara de haber visto un espectro. Ella también lo queda mirando algo angustiada, insegura de haber hecho lo correcto o no. Luego de un momento, voltea mirando hacia el piso, muy triste y aún más angustiada. "Mi intención no era ésa, no quería asustarlos... No quiero que me tengan miedo..."

- Edgar, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Te ves realmente aterrado! - le pregunta Locke, al percibir la tensión de la situación, tratando de no parecer tan asombrado.

- ¿Vvvvvvvviste lo que acabo de ver...? - pregunta él, sin moverse ni un milímetro.

- Sí... ...Parece que esta chica podrá manejarse bien en las batallas... - responde Locke, observando a Terra. "Sí, acabo de ver que es muy poderosa, pero... ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"

- ¡Es sorprendente! - exclama Edgar, acercándose a Locke de repente - ¡Eso fue magia! ¡MAGIA! - y lo agarra de los hombros y lo sacude, para hacerlo "entrar en razón". Locke se libera de un manotazo y se queda mirando a Terra como si nunca hubiera sabido que la joven tenía esa capacidad.

- ¿¡M... MMMMMMMMMMMAGIA!? ¿Usó magia? - al parecer, recién ha tomado conciencia de lo que significa tener con uno a un usuario de magia.

Ambos chicos se van a cuchichear un poco más lejos. Terra se siente terriblemente incómoda, sin saber qué hacer, y con unas tremendas ganas de llorar que le cuesta reprimir. "Es cierto, esto nos hace tan diferentes... Nunca podremos... ¡Pero si es normal que reaccionen así! ¿Por qué lloras, Terra...?" Unos segundos después, Edgar se le acerca y le pregunta:

- Terra... ...¿Dónde rayos aprendiste eso?

- ... ... - ella se aleja un poco, apretando los puños y los párpados, sin dejar de dirigir el rostro hacia el suelo. Ya casi no puede contener sus lágrimas. "Niña mala, niña tonta... No tienes que llorar, no puedes llorar, está mal, muy mal..."; De improviso aparecen esas palabras revoloteando en su mente, dichas por varias voces diferentes... "¿Qué es esto, quiénes son? ¿De verdad estará mal llorar? Yo no quiero hacerlo, trato de no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo... No me gusta ser diferente, no quiero que me odien ni me tengan miedo... Eso me da ganas de llorar, pero no debo hacerlo, no..." - ...Lo siento... ...Yo... ...um... ...

- Mira, yo no quise hacer semejante escándalo por esto... - Locke se acerca corriendo a Terra (atropellando a Edgar por el camino ¬¬ XD), y le pone las manos en los hombros, agachándose un tanto para intentar verle el rostro. Va a decirle algo más, pero es interrumpido por Edgar (quien se recupera del golpe XD).

- Yo tampoco... - dice, acercándose a los otros dos - ...¡Es sólo que nunca había VISTO magia de verdad antes! ¿Dónde...? - de un segundo a otro deja de hablar, detenido por una mirada asesina de Locke.

- Edgar, Terra puede usar magia, y nosotros no. Ésa es la única diferencia entre nosotros. - le explica, tratando de mantener la calma (En su interior: *lleno de llamitas sulfurosas* XD) - La cosa es que... ...¡Ella puede ayudarnos!

Locke y Terra se miran a los ojos. Él le seca las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomar. "Es cierto... El que yo tenga magia implica que puedo hacer algunas cosas que ellos no pueden... y puedo ayudarlos... Me alegro de poder ser útil en algo... y me alegro de que lo tomes así... Locke... Entonces no me odian, ni me temen... No me han rechazado... Me siento feliz ahora..."

- ¡Gracias, Locke! ¡Gracias, Edgar! - les dice sonriendo, mirando a uno y al otro. Luego, mientras camina casi saltando hacia su chocobo para partir, recuerda algo que quería poner en práctica. Entonces, al subir al ave, les guiña un ojo a los chicos. La reacción de ellos es quedarla mirando con una risa algo nerviosa, y no poder dejar de notar las "bondades" que deja al descubierto su faldita corta. Claro que Terra solamente se percata de lo primero. "Ah... Entonces así funciona. Cuando uno hace ese gesto, lo quedan mirando... ¿Y por qué pasará eso? Qué raro... Y más raro aún... ¿Para qué servirá?"

- ¡Deja de babear y súbete al chocobo...!

- ¡Tú también...! - se dicen entre ellos los chicos, sin ninguno de los dos apartar la vista de ella.

**********************************************************************

**Escena 15: Por el desierto - Magia... ¿Por qué? - Amigos**

"¡¡¡Bravo, Figaro!!!", exclama Edgar cuando van pasando frente a un furioso Kefka, al que oyen gritar, "¡Pagarás por esto...!". En poco tiempo se han alejado bastante; los chocobos son aves muy veloces.

- ¡Esto es grandioso! - comenta Locke, feliz de haber burlado a Kefka frente a sus narices, además del escape y todo eso, que son cosas con las que él disfruta.

- ¿Él era una persona mala? - pregunta Terra. "Me parece haberlo visto antes..." - Yo... tengo miedo...

- ¡Terra, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas...! - empieza a decir Edgar, acercando su chocobo al de Terra. Locke hace lo mismo, ya adivinando lo que Edgar le quiere decir.

- Somos miembros de los Returners. - Locke ya no sabe qué hacer para aplazar la petición. "Supongo que ya sólo me queda suavizarla... De todos modos, tendremos que decírselo..."

- A nuestro mentor, Banon, ciertamente le encantaría conocerte. La magia va a ser la clave para ganar esta guerra. - continúa Edgar. "Ah, qué bien. Al parecer ya le habló de nuestra organización."

- Magia... - murmura la chica, pensativa y mirando a la nada. "Me pregunto... ¿Por qué yo nací con magia...? No he conocido a nadie más como yo... Y, que yo sepa, no tengo ninguna diferencia con una persona normal... Aparte de ésa. Vaya, acabo de recordar que mi magia es innata..." Al verla así, Locke le susurra a Edgar que tenga cuidado con lo que vaya a decir, pero al parecer él no le entiende.

- Terra tiene poderes mágicos. Ese Esper pareció... reaccionar con ella. ¿Puede ser que haya alguna conexión? - sugiere Edgar, pasando la vista de uno a otro.

- ¡No tengo la más mínima idea! - responde ella - A mí me parece natural que yo pueda utilizar este poder...

- Pero ningún HUMANO nace con los poderes que tú tienes, además...

Edgar deja de hablar abruptamente debido a un golpe que recibe en la cabeza de parte de Locke, a la par con un "¡Idiota!", que le lanza en voz baja. Terra detiene a su chocobo y se queda atrás. "Es cierto, puede que tenga razón... Tal vez yo no soy... humana... ¿Pero entonces qué soy? No tengo apariencia de Esper... En apariencia soy humana, pero... No, no puede ser que no sea humana, tengo que olvidar eso. Lo que me debe preocupar ahora es... ¿Qué voy a hacer? Al parecer ellos también me necesitan por mi magia... Tal vez dé igual de qué lado esté... Los dos me quieren con ellos por lo mismo... El Imperio, los Returners..." Los chicos se devuelven y detienen sus chocobos junto al de ella.

- Mis disculpas - le dice Edgar a la chica, todavía sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué debo hacer...? - pregunta ella, más para sí misma que para los demás.

- Seguro que los del Imperio van a venir por ti... Si te ponen las manos encima de nuevo, el mundo está acabado... Terra, quieres entender tus poderes, ¿no? Entonces creo que deberíamos consultar a Banon - le propone Edgar, tratando de usar un tono tranquilizador.

- ... - Ella sólo observa las plumas amarillas de su chocobo.

- Por favor... - le pide Locke, mirándola suplicante. Ella levanta la vista y la fija en los ojos rojos de él. "Ahora que lo pienso, no será lo mismo ir con un lado o con otro... Por alguna razón me da mucho miedo pensar en que me lleven los del Imperio, y además... parece que Edgar y Locke se preocupan por mí... Sí, iré con ellos..." Luego de decidirlo así, asiente con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡OK! - dice Edgar, bastante aliviado al ver que la chica ha aceptado. - Al sur hay una cueva que lleva a Figaro del Sur. - Entonces los tres comienzan a avanzar en sus chocobos.

- Edgar... Dijiste algo sobre mí y un Esper... ¿Por qué? - quiere saber Terra.

- Sí... ¿No lo recuerdas? Arvis me escribió en una carta que te vio en tu armadura Magitek frente a un Esper congelado, ambos conectados por un rayo de luz azul... Y que luego te desmayaste y ahí fue cuando él te llevó a su casa para ayudarte - explica Edgar.

- Sí... Yo supe porque Edgar me lo contó, en el rato en que dormías - dice Locke. - Um... Terra... Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, quería esperar un poco más para pedirte que vinieras con nosotros a ver a Banon... Es muy comprensible si aún no confías en nosotros...

- ¡Sí, confío! ^^ - replica ella, sonriendo - Puedo estar segura de que son buenas personas. Es la mejor decisión que puedo tomar por ahora. ^^

- Ah, sí... - sigue Locke - Y disculpa a Edgar por cualquier tontería que haya dicho y que te haya hecho sentir mal. ^^U

- ¡No tienes que pedir disculpas por mí! - salta Edgar - ¡Y menos cuando no he dicho ninguna tontería!

- ¡Claro que las dijiste! - le contesta Locke - ¡No podrías haber sido MÁS directo!

- ¿Y qué querías? ¿Que le contara el medio cuento? ¿Que se lo dijera con una canción? ¬¬#

- ¡No, pero no te costaba nada ser un poco más sutil!

- ¡Todo esto fue culpa tuya, por no haberle contado antes!

- ¡Yo solamente quería un poco más de tiempo! ¡Pero tú tenías que salir con el temita! ¬¬#

- ¡Cobarde! ¡No te atreves ni a explicarlo algo tan simple a una chica!

- ¿¡Cómo que simple!? ¿¡Y cómo que COBARDE!? ###

- ¡Sí! ¡COBARDE! XDDDDD - y se aleja con su chocobo, hacia el sur.

- ¡Ya verás si soy cobarde o no! ¡Ven aquí! ###

Locke también se aleja hacia el sur, persiguiendo a Edgar. Terra sigue el curso a trote moderado, en su chocobo. "Qué lindos ^^. No sé cómo puedo estar segura de esto, pero... yo nunca tuve amigos." Por alguna razón, esa última palabra le trae imágenes vagas a su mente. Recuerda a una niña rubia dibujando a su lado. La mira cálidamente con sus ojos azules, y luego ríe. Terra también ríe con ella. En otra imagen, ve a un guardia imperial llevándose a la niñita rubia del brazo, y gritándole a ella cosas que no escucha. Lo último que ve, es una puerta oscura cerrándose frente a ella. La habitación en que está queda en penumbras. "Desde que la encontraron en mi cuarto, nunca la volví a ver... No puedo recordar su nombre..." De pronto, la voz de los chicos llamándola la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Acelera a su chocobo para juntarse con ellos. Cuando lo logra, ya se encuentran frente a la cueva. Hay un soldado de Figaro custodiándola.

- ¡Rey Edgar! - saluda el guardia, con una inclinación - ¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

- Vamos por la cueva, y luego al este, a Figaro del Sur - contesta él - Regresa al castillo, y dile a los otros que estamos bien.

- ¡Sí, Señor! ¡Vayan con cuidado!

El soldado monta en uno de los chocobos que el trio se ve obligado a dejar, y se marcha. Entonces, el grupo entra en la cueva, que está mucho más oscura que el cielo nocturno que los cubría afuera.

*******************************************************************


	4. Escenas 16 a 20

**Escena 16: Muertos de sueño - Caídas - Otro tipo de magia**

- Me estoy muriendo de sueño... =_= - se queja Edgar mientras van cruzando la cueva.

- Yo igual... - dice Locke.

- ¿Ustedes alcanzaron a dormir algo? - pregunta el primero.

- Yo dormí un poquito... - contesta Terra, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber descansado y sus compañeros no.

- Yo nada... - replica Locke - Estaba muy preocupado por lo que iba a pasar... - Sin saber exactamente por qué, Terra siente muchas ganas de pedirle disculpas. Probablemente porque el escape fue por salvarla a ella.

- Yo no pude pegar un ojo... - comenta Edgar por su parte - Estaba tratando de sormir cuando escuché los gritos... =_=

Por esas fatalidades de la vida, por ir tratando de averiguar en las tinieblas dónde se encuentran Terra y Locke, se tropieza con quién sabe qué... y por ir a afirmarse confiadamente en una falsa roca (que no era más que una sombra XD), se da de lleno en la cara contra el suelo de tierra.

- ¡Maldita sea!... No veo nada... T_T

- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunta Terra. Resulta que ella también tropieza con el mismo quién sabe qué, y para no caerse se agarra del brazo de Locke, que va al lado suyo, y que al estar desprevenido también cae... terminando todos en el suelo. - ¡Ay!

- Terra... T_T ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Locke, poniéndose de pie.

- Sí... T_T Lo único que me duele es la rodilla... - responde ella, sentándose en el piso.

- ¿Te lastimaste? Si quieres te puedo llevar en mi espalda - ofrece Edgar, luego de levantarse.

- ¡NO! - salta Locke de inmediato. "Quizás con qué le salga después..."

- ¿Por qué?

- Es peligroso... Mejor te llevo yo... ¬¬ - contesta Locke.

- ¿Peligroso por qué? - quiere saber ella.

- Porque... eh... ^^;;; Edgar dijo que no veía nada, se pueden caer los dos y será peor, jeje ^^U - "No puedo decirle... que el hecho de que ande cerca suyo ya es peligroso... T_T"

- No, por eso no hay problema - argumenta Edgar - Mis ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

- No quiero que te aproveches de ella... ¬¬# - Locke le dice esto de forma que Terra no pueda escuchar.

- Ella está grande para cuidarse solita y decidir por sí misma ¬¬

- Yo le prometí que la iba a cuidar y eso estoy haciendo ¬¬ (*miradas furiosas que despiden rayos que se contraponer, tipo anime* XD)

- ¡Ya no discutan! ^^;;; - interviene la chica - No se preocupen, yo puedo sola ^^;;; - Y sigue avanzando, sin atreverse a voltear a ver las caras de sus compañeros, que se han quedado en silencio.

- Estoy cansado y aburrido... =_= - vuelve a quejarse Edgar un rato más tarde.

- Me voy a quedar dormido aquí mismo... - dice Locke, a pesar de ser el que más resistencia tiene al sueño.

- Yo también... -o- - Terra viene bostezando más atrás - ¿Cuánto falta, más o menos?

- No tengo idea... perdí la noción del tiempo... - contesta Edgar, con un tono melodramático - Tal vez llevamos días caminando... (*silencio*) No, no creo... ¬¬ ¿Alguien tiene reloj?

- Yo tengo - dice Locke, sacando algo del bolsillo. Hace un esfuerzo por distinguir las agujas, lo que no le resulta tan difícil. - Son las 3:20.

- No puede ser... A esa hora salimos del castillo, aproximadamente... ¿No será que hemos andado todo un día? O_o - dice Edgar.

- No... El reloj está parado... ¬¬ - explica Locke, al no escuchar el tic-tac luego de acercar el reloj a su oído.

- Si no tuviera tanto sueño, te pegaría por ser idiota y haber traido un reloj parado... =_=

- No es mi culpa que se pare el reloj... ¬¬

- Ya no peleen... T_T

- ¡Miren, una moneda! - Locke se detiene de súbito a recogerla, provocando que los dos que vienen detrás se tropiecen y queden todos en un montón, uno sobre el otro (con Terra en medio del sandwich XD).

- Ésta es la cuarta vez que me cae alguien encima... T_T - dice Terra, ya cansada de tanto caminar, tropezarse y no salir nunca.

- ¡Ésta es la quinta vez que me caigo, y ahora por culpa de Locke y su estúpida moneda! ###

- No empiecen a pelear otra vez... - interviene Terra antes de que puedan seguir - Con enojarnos no vamos a sacar nada... ^^;;; - Entonces se levantan y continúan andando... apenas, de todo el sueño que tienen.

- ¡Ya sé! - comienza Locke, que es el que está más despierto - ¿Por qué no cantamos para animarnos un poco?

- ¡NO! - ahora es Edgar el que salta de inmediato - Cuando Locke canta siempre hay dos opciones: O te quedas dormido o te revientas los tímpanos XD

- Eso se dice cuando alguien canta mal, ¿verdad? - dice Terra, algo insegura - Locke tiene una bonita voz, pude dormir gracias a él. ^^

- Gracias, Terra. ^^

- ¿Ves? Te quedaste dormida. - sentencia Edgar, como si fuera toda la prueba que necesitaba para comprobar una teoría.

- ¬¬# Si no tuviera tanto sueño, te habría matado hace rato por todo lo que me has dicho... ¬¬

- ¡Terra, ayúdame! ¡Quiere matarme! - al instante, Edgar atrae hacia él a la chica, abrazándola por la cintura (Terra: •_•U).

- ¡Suéltala! - le ordena Locke al otro chico, dándole un pisotón, lo que lo obliga a obedecer de inmediato. - Voy a tener más razones para matarte si empiezas a molestarla ¬¬#

- Bueno, bueno... T^T

- Ven, Terra - le dice Locke, tomándola de la mano - Manténte siempre al lado mío, así estarás más segura (*lanzando miradas furiosas a Edgar*).

- ¡Sí! *^u^*

"Tiene razón... Si voy a su lado, me siento más segura. Me gustaría saber si las demás personas también se sienten así cuando están junto a él. ¿Será que Locke tiene algún otro tipo de magia que no conozco? No me atrevo a preguntar eso... ¿Por qué? Generalmente no me avergüenza preguntar cosas... Será que es una idea muy tonta. Pero es la única explicación que encuentro. Si no pregunto, nunca lo sabré. ¿De verdad lo sabré algún día? No lo sé... Lo que sí tengo claro por ahora es que me siento muy bien cuando estoy con él..."

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 17: Piso de metal - ¿Qué soy? - No importa...**

En cuanto llegan a Figaro del Sur, luego de cruzar la cueva y con todas las peripecias que ello ha implicado, lo primero que hacen es conseguir habitaciones para echarse una buena siesta. Apenas al poner la cabeza en la almohada se quedan dormidos instantáneamente, siendo eso más o menos a las diez de la mañana. Durante las aproximadamente seis horas que duermen, Terra ve en sus sueños muchas y variadas cosas: desde fragmentos de cosas que le han ocurrido últimamente hasta fantasías ideadas por ella, donde, por ejemplo, va siguiendo la estela de una campana plateada con grabados rojos, que avanza flotando y llamándola con su repique diáfano y atrayente. Pero lo más relevante de todo, es lo que su frágil memoria le permite visualizar en su dormir. En uno de estos sueños, Terra se ve sentada frente a una mesa muy alta, sobre la cual hay varias fotografías esparcidas. Una señora sentada al lado suyo le cuenta animadamente:

- Éste de aquí es un pájaro, ¿recuerdas? Ya te había mostrado uno.

- Sí, una golondrina - responde ella.

- Bueno, ésta es una paloma. Las personas usan a las palomas en las oficinas de correos. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que son?

- ¿Donde uno puede enviar una carta?

- Correcto. Las palomas llevan las cartas a su destino. Son muy rápidas.

- ¿Y listas?

- Claro, tienen que reconocer al destinatario.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Una persona es destinataria cuando alguien le ha enviado algo. Por ejemplo, si yo te envío un obsequio, tú eres la destinataria de ese obsequio. Porque tú lo recibes, es para ti. Se le llama destinatario a la persona a la que le han enviado algo. ¿Entiendes?

- ¡Sí! ¿Y qué es eso? Es bonito. - dice ella, apuntando otra foto.

- Ah, ésa es una mariposa. También pueden volar, ¿ves? Se alimentan con el néctar de las flores.

- ¿Se puede beber el néctar de las flores?

- Las personas no, solamente los insectos ^^;;;

- Las flores son muy bonitas... Me gustaría poder tener una.

- ... ¡Ya sé! Otro día voy a traerte algunas, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Puedes?

- Lo intentaré. ^^

- ¡Muchas gracias! - le dice... y lo último que puede ver es la sonrisa maternal de aquella señora de cabello oscuro, como las cortinas de la ventana.

Enseguida tiene otro sueño, en el que ella entra por una puerta entreabierta, hecha de pesado metal. Al traspasar el altísimo umbral, se encuentra en una especie de laboratorio. Frente a la puerta hay un largo pasillo, el cual está bordeado por enormes cápsulas de cristal que podrían contener de sobra a una persona adulta, todas conectadas verticalmente al techo y al suelo, y protegidas de los transitantes del corredor por rejas. Terra va caminando por esa alfombra roja decididamente, pues ya sabe lo que busca. Al doblar la primera esquina se encuentra con tres guardias. En cuanto los ve intenta huir, sin embargo uno de ellos la toma de un brazo, obligándola a voltear. Estas personas son tremendamente altas.

- ¡Usted no debería andar por aquí! ¿No se supone que estaba en la sala de pruebas?

- Me dejaron sola, y...

- ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!? ¿Creíste que podrías escaparte?

- Solamente quería ver a mi papá...

- No puedes verlo, ¿¡que no entiendes!? Además está en un sitio donde nunca podrías llegar tú sola.

- Tú. - ordena un guardia a otro - Llévate a esta cosa de aquí luego, que tenemos mucho que hacer. - Entonces el otro levanta a Terra cargándola en su hombro y la saca del laboratorio.

- Niña tonta... Sabes que tienes prohibido salir del lugar en donde te tienen - le va diciendo el hombre mientras caminan por corredores de metal - En realidad no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen contigo, pero... hay que respetar a los superiores. Siempre te lo he dicho, ¿no? No me gustaría que terminaras como los otros de tu clase... Tú no eres igual a ellos... pero no es razón para que te usen así. Y no llores. ¿Qué te he dicho de llorar? Sólo los débiles lo hacen, y tú tendrás que ser una niña fuerte si quieres sobrevivir. La regla de este mundo es que el más fuerte es el que gana...

Ésa es la última imagen que ve antes de despertar, llevada por el sonido de la palabra "¡Terra!", emitida por una voz que con sólo escucharla mitiga un poco el desconcierto que le ha provocado lo que acaba de ver. Una sensación de tristeza y soledad infinita llena su corazón. Se sienta en la cama sobresaltada.

- Terra, ¿qué pasa? - al levantar la vista, distingue el rostro preocupado de Locke. Su cabello plateado, sus ojos rojizos... Ahora termina de despertar. - ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- ... No estoy sola, ¿cierto? ¿De verdad estás aquí conmigo? - Lágrimas fluyen lentamente por sus mejillas. El reflejo de ellas brilla como escarcha en los ojos de Locke.

- Claro que estoy aquí... Ya no llores, todo está bien... - Toma el pequeño rostro de la chica entre ambas manos, y con los pulgares borra las gotas que van cayendo. - Cuéntame... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Recordaste algo?

- ... No vivo en un pueblo cerca del mar... ni en Jidoor... No tuve una vida maravillosa... Yo crecí en el Imperio... - le dice, forzando una sonrisa. - Me recuerdo cuando era una niña... con gente del Imperio... en un lugar con piso de metal...

- Entonces siempre viviste allí...

- Sí... En una habitación con cortinas oscuras... - Al dejar de hablar por un momento, ella deja un pesado silencio que Locke no sabe cómo llenar. - Acabo de recordarme caminando por un pasillo lleno de cápsulas de cristal... Unos guardias me atraparon... Quería ver a mi papá...

- ... - Ambos se sostienen la mirada. Ella parece pedirle ayuda, pero... "¿Cómo puedo dársela?"... Aparte de sujetando sus blancas manos. - Seguramente tu padre trabajaba para el Imperio, y por eso vivías allí...

- ... Podría ser, no lo sé...

- ¿No recuerdas a más gente? ¿Tu familia... amigos? - Cada frase que dicen viene separada de la otra por varios segundos, como si las palabras tuvieran miedo de salir.

- Sí... He visto a una niña rubia dibujando y riendo conmigo... A una señora que me enseñaba a leer y me mostraba fotos... pero nadie más. Dejé de ver a la niña porque no le permitían juntarse conmigo... Yo también estaba restringida... Tenía que quedarme en donde me dejaran... casi siempre en una habitación con cortinas oscuras...

- Entonces no estabas sola...

- En cierto modo sí... porque... - Esto último lo dice tan bajo que ni siquiera ella se escucha.

"... yo era diferente. El hombre en el sueño dijo que había 'otros de mi clase'. Pero que yo no era igual a ellos. Ni siquiera soy igual a ellos, sean lo que sean. Entonces... ¿Qué soy? Si no soy como los humanos ni como los Esper... ¿Qué soy? ¿Nada?... No me atrevo a decírselo... ¿Y si se aleja de mí...? Supongo que nadie querría estar con alguien como yo... que no es nada definido... ¿Qué soy?..."

- ...Terra... - Otra vez se produce un largo silencio.

"Creo que estoy entendiendo lo que pasa... No debería empezar a sacar conclusiones por mi cuenta, pero... seguro que la tenían allí como un espécimen de laboratorio, para experimentar con ella... Porque posee magia. Claro, posee magia, es interesante, podríamos todos sacar provecho de eso, como ha estado haciendo el Imperio. El lado que tenga a la chica es el más fuerte, tiene el poder mágico trabajando para sí. Pero no se dan cuenta de que ella es humana y también siente... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Será humana? La historia de ella se hizo tan famosa precisamente porque es una humana que nació con poder mágico. Como dijo Edgar, ningún humano nace con poderes mágicos. Y además... ni siquiera los humanos tratados con Magitek tienen una habilidad tan sorprendente. ¿Será un Esper? No, no tiene la apariencia de uno. Por fuera se ve completamente normal... Tal vez ni siquiera es cierto eso de que nació con magia, y es una humana común tratada con Magitek... La única otra opción que se me ocurre es que sea el resultado de algún proyecto del Imperio, y que no sea ni humana ni Esper... Pero... nunca nadie podría convencerme de que la ternura que veo en sus ojos verdes sea algo artificial... Pero si no es nada de todo lo que he pensado, entonces... ¿Qué es?"

- No importa lo que seas... - concluye él, después de unos segundos. - Nunca vas a estar sola. Yo siempre voy a estar contigo y te voy a proteger. Y no lo hago por interés, no lo hago como una estrategia de guerra... Lo hago por ti... Quiero decir... - No sabe por qué le cuesta tanto trabajo decirlo, pero sea como sea necesita hacerlo, aunque tenga que luchar contra el ardor de sus mejillas. - En este tiempo en que he estado contigo... aunque no ha sido mucho... yo... um... creo que te estoy empezando a querer... Y eso me sorprende... Nunca pensé que iba a llegar a querer a la chica que me habían mandado a ayudar... Una chica que yo pensaba que sería fría y distante... Y resultó al revés...

Los dos únicos segundos que alcanza a haber luego de esas palabras se hacen dos siglos para ellos. Por un lado, está Locke con su nerviosismo. "¡Qué tontería! ¿Qué me pasa? Tal parece que sigo igual que siempre... poniéndome rojo como un tomate cada vez que hablo de estos temas. ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si esto no es nada del otro mundo, simplemente le estoy diciendo que la quiero!... Se puede querer a los padres, a un amigo, a un hermano... Es normal querer a alguien. ¿Entonces por qué tanto problema con decir 'te quiero'? Generalmente no me cuesta expresar cariño... Es más, a veces me dicen que lo expreso demasiado... ¬¬ ¿Por qué me he puesto así entonces? Éste no es una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo. Porque lo que yo siento por ella es sólo cariño... Tal vez un cariño muy especial... Pero no se parece a lo que conozco como amor... Sí, creo que es otro sentimiento... No es como el cariño que he sentido antes, ni tampoco es como el amor que he sentido antes... Y... ¿Qué es entonces?"

Por el otro lado, está Terra con su desconcierto. "Dice que me está empezando a querer... ¿A qué se referirá con eso? ¿A que quiere que esté con él? Si es así, hay muchas personas que me quieren, empezando por el Imperio. Me necesitan. Pero además de eso, dijo que no estaba conmigo por una estrategia de guerra. ¿Entonces a qué se refiere? ¿Será que 'querer' significa otra cosa aparte de 'querer tener' algo? Podría ser... Ya me he topado con varias cosas que no sé. ¿Y qué será? Dejando eso de lado... me dijo... 'No importa lo que seas...' De verdad se lo agradezco mucho... Me dan ganas de abrazarlo... Pero no puedo, está mal... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Por qué lo dijo? ¿Será que me leyó el pensamiento? ¿Entonces sabe que... no soy nada? Si ha dicho eso es porque lo sabe, o por lo menos lo supone. Y dice que no le importa lo que yo sea... Que siempre estará conmigo y me protegerá... Se preocupa por mí... Qué feliz me siento..."

- ¿Descansaron bien? - le voz de Edgar, quien recién viene despertando, revienta la burbuja de ambos. Él continúa hablando mientras se despereza. - Yo sí... Me hacía mucha falta, ya estaba harto de esa cueva. Deberíamos ducharnos y después bajar a comer algo. Luego tenemos que conseguir provisiones y partir lo antes posible hacia la cordillera Sabil. ¿Qué dicen? - Locke y Terra asienten, mirándolo con toda la intención de poner atención a lo que dice. Sin embargo, no pueden quitarse de la cabeza lo que recién ha pasado. - Bueno, las damas primero. El baño es tuyo, Terra. - le dice, bostezando y volviendo a acurrucarse en las cobijas.

Ella sacude la cabeza al levantarse, como si eso la fuera a ayudar a ordenar sus ideas. No obstante, más y más preguntas surgen en su mente. A pesar de su confusión, en ella existe la nitidez suficiente como para susurrar un "Gracias, Locke..." y dirigirle al chico una sonrisa alegre al pasar por su lado... Nitidez suficiente para eso, mas no para dar a la primera con la puerta del baño.

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 18: Viene y va como el viento - Un cubo de agua - Luces y flores**

Luego de terminar todos sus trámites con el baño, los tres bajan a la cafetería, y se instalan en una de las mesas. Mientras comen, oyen algunas conversaciones de gente nada discreta, que habla a grandes voces para poder escucharse por entre los demás.

- ¿Ya lo oyeron? ¡El castillo de Figaro se hundió en la arena! ¡No podrían encontrarlo incluso si supieran dónde buscar!

- ¿¡El Imperio atacó el castillo de Figaro!? ¡Ahora nos van a arrastrar a todos a la batalla!

- Sí, el Imperio ha estado invadiendo un pueblo tras otro. ¡No estamos a salvo aquí!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿El Imperio nos atacará?

- Oigan, ¿oyeron la última noticia? - decía la gente de otro grupo.

- ¿Lo de Duncan?

- Sí, eso.

- Yo no, ¿qué pasó?

- Bueno, como ya saben, Duncan hizo que su hijo Vargas llevara una vida de estricta práctica de artes marciales. Creo que a Vargas le pareció injusto...

- Sí, oí que había asesinado a su padre, pero todavía no está confirmado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿En serio?

Al terminar su desayuno, once o lo que sea, y salir de la cafetería, Locke divisa un sobre sucio y arrugado tirado en el suelo junto al mostrador. Se devuelve a recogerlo y, al ver que ese hombre extraño vestido enteramente de negro en el que se habían fijado mientras comían lo mira fijamente al hacerlo, le pregunta si le pertenece. El ninja enmascarado simplemente sigue mirándolo fríamente a él y al sobre, sin emitir palabra alguna. El gran perro negro que lo acompaña suelta un gruñido amenazador.

- Por lo menos podrías dignarte a responder... - le reclama Locke. Una de las cosas que le molestan es ser ignorado. Edgar también se ha devuelto, y lo hace alejarse de un tirón.

- ¡No te acerques! - le advierte - Se me hace vagamente familiar... ¡Espera un segundo...!

_(No le debe lealtad a nadie, y hará lo que sea por dinero. Viene y va como el viento...)_

- ¡Es Shadow! - continúa Edgar, recordando el nombre del sujeto - ¡Le cortaría el cuello a su mami por unas monedas! - le dice, como si estuviera contándole una historia de terror.

- Mejor que mantengamos distancia, creo. O_o - Y se retiran, poniendo fin al tema y llevándose Locke el sobre de todas formas, el quedó en su bolsillo hasta un poco después.

Entonces salen a recorrer Figaro del Sur comprando cosas que podrían necesitar, siendo Terra la única que no conoce la ciudad. Observa todo fascinada, igual que una persona que jamás ha salido de las cuatro paredes de su casa. Compraron para cada uno una mochila amplia para poder llevar varias cosas, una tienda (que Edgar tuvo que cargar, a pesar de los reclamos), sacos de dormir, un reloj que funcionara (XD), y los artículos necesarios para un buen botiquín, aparte de las provisiones de alimentos. Sin mencionar el conejito de peluche y la pulsera que Edgar le compró a Terra como regalo (burlándose de la frustración de Locke por no tener dinero para hacer regalos, a espaldas de la chica).

Una vez finalizadas las compras, se disponen a salir de la ciudad para continuar su viaje, cruzando el Mt. Koltz para llegar así a la base de los Returners, en la cordillera Sabil. No obstante, un acontecimiento inesperado retrasa sus planes. Al pasar frente a una casa camino a la salida de Figaro de Sur, una señora que limpiaba la calle distraidamente le lanza sin querer a Edgar todo el contenido de un cubo de agua. Al ver lo que ha hecho, la señora se acerca precipitadamente al empapado (Edgar: T_T; Locke: XD; Terra: •_• !)

- ¡Sabin, querido! ¡Disculpa, es que no me fijé en lo que hacía! - Se excusó la mujer - ¡Ven, pasa! No puedes irte con esta ropa mojada. - le dice, invitándolo a entrar a su casa. - ¿Y ellos quiénes son? Si son amigos tuyos, obviamente son bienvenidos. - Los tres se quedan inmóviles al escuchar la primera palabra que ha dicho la señora, por ello no la han interrumpido.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Dijo Sabin? - pregunta Edgar, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

- Sí, hijo, entre a secar su ropa.

- Disculpe, pero Sabin es mi hermano gemelo. Mi nombre es Edgar. •_•

- ¿Edgar? ¡Ah, sí! Sabin me habló de ti. ^^

- ¿Usted conoce a mi hermano? ¿Sabe dónde está? - inquiere él, con tono apremiante.

- Entre a secar su ropa luego, y ahí le cuento, mire que se puede enfermar.

Ya estando dentro de la casa, la mujer le presta a Edgar ropa de su marido para que se ponga mientras se seca la suya. Entonces se sientan los cuatro en una mesita a tomar té junto a la estufa, y la señora les cuenta lo que sabe acerca del gemelo del rey de Figaro, mientras se eleva una columna de vapor blanco junto a ellos. Les habla de su esposo Duncan, que es un artista marcial muy conocido, además de ser el maestro de Sabin; de su hijo Vargas, amigo y compañero de éste; les muestra una foto de los tres juntos; y les cuenta que su marido se llevó a sus discípulos al Mt. Koltz para entrenar hace unos días. Es una suerte, porque es justo hacia allá a donde va el grupo. Al atravesar el mencionado cerro se encuentra uno al frente de la cordillera Sabil, que es lugar en que se ubica la base de los Returners. Entre esas y otras cosas siguen conversando, sin nadie acordarse de los rumores que oyeron en la cafetería. Cuando ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, Locke se acuerda de que tienen que partir, ante lo cual la señora se despide de él y Terra, y le pide a Edgar que la acompañe a buscar algo que le gustaría darle. Afuera, Terra y Locke se sientan al borde de la calle, por la cual pasan unos niñitos jugando a que son armaduras Magitek. Los jóvenes observan un momento a los infantes detenidamente, no porque su juego les haya recordando cosas que no quieren recordar, sino por el simple hecho de que a ambos les produce ternura el ver a los niños jugar, y se les contagia la risa de sus semblantes. Pensando en toda la felicidad que ha borrado la pena del principio del día, la chica se acuerda de algo que quiere saber.

- Locke... ¿Puedo preguntarte dos cosas?

- Claro, pregunta. ^^

- Cuando dices que me quieres... ¿Te refieres a que quieres tenerme? ¿Como cuando uno dice que quiere un caramelo? Cuando uno dice así significa que le gustaría tener uno para poder comérselo, ¿o no? - le pregunta entonces ella, observándolo expectante con sus luminosos ojos verdes.

- **• •** ¿Cómo es eso, Terra...? ¿No conoces otro significado de "querer"? - responde él con otra interrogante, tratando de meterse en la cabeza que eso de "tenerla" ella no lo ha dicho con "esa" connotación... ^////^;;;

- Mm... - dirige un instante la vista hacia arriba, como buscando en el cielo alguna otra denotación para el término - También se usa cuando, por ejemplo, uno dice "quiero salir de aquí"... Allí significa que uno "tienen ganas" de salir... Pero no veo cómo se podría aplicar ese "tener ganas" a una persona... - después de decir eso, se queda reflexionando unos segundos sobre ello, hasta que él vuelve a hablarle.

- ¡No, no! - la corta Locke, para que ya no diga nada que lo pueda poner más nervioso. - Cuando digo que te quiero me refiero a que... um... me gusta estar contigo... y si te fueras te extrañaría... *^^*

- ¿Extrañarme? ¿Qué es eso? • •?

- Es... ah... Cuando una persona no está y uno piensa todo el rato en ella... y desea que vuelva a estar con uno...

- Así que eso te pasaría... Yo creo que conmigo ocurriría lo mismo si tú te fueras. - Ambos se quedan mirando fijamente un momento, nadando en los ojos del otro. - Entonces a eso te refieres cuando dices que me quieres... - "Por lo que me ha dicho, me parece que yo también lo quiero..." - ¿Y qué más se siente cuando uno quiere a alguien?

- Eh... Pues... Te gusta que esa persona esté feliz... Te alegras con su alegría... Es como si su sonrisa te iluminara... ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí, entendí todo... excepto eso de iluminarse. ^^

- ... ¿Te... has fijado en que... cuando una persona está feliz le brillan los ojos?

- ... - Se toma unos segundos para traer a su memoria las pocas imágenes que ha logrado recordar hasta ahora, y seleccionar las que concuerdan con esa situación - Sí... Pero hay algunas luces que dan miedo... Se ven como... maldad...

- Sí, tienes razón. ^^ Pero las luces de las que te hablo no son de maldad. Cuando uno quiere a alguien, en sus ojos aparece una luz de bondad... Mejor olvídalo, te estoy confundiendo más... ^^U

- No, no... Sí te entiendo. ¿Y sabes? Yo también te quiero. *^u^*

- ... - Se hace un silencio largo durante el cual lo único que hacen es sonreírse mutuamente, con las mejillas arreboladas, hasta que Locke se acuerda del inicio de la conversación - Y... ¿Qué era lo otro que querías preguntarme? ^^;;;

- Ah... Bueno, es que... ¿De verdad está mal abrazar?

- • •U ¿Y quién te dijo eso?

- No sé... Es como si desde siempre hubiera sido así... He empezado a dudar porque, en esta ciudad, por ejemplo, he visto abrazarse a mucha gente.

- ...Mira. Abrazar no está mal. Depende de a quién abraces... No se puede hacer con cualquier persona.

- ¿Y quiénes se pueden abrazar? • •?

- Pues... Dos personas que se tengan confianza mutuamente. ^^

- ... ... ... Tú... ¿Confías en mí?...

- Mm... Tramposa, esas ya son tres preguntas. XD

- Ah, pero déjame hacer otra... Vamos, responde. ^^

- Tú eres la última persona de la que pensaría mal, jaja ^^

- ¿Por qué? • •?

- ...Digamos que... yo veo que tienes un alma blanca. O podría decir transparente, no sé.

- ¿Cómo es eso? No entiendo. • •?

- Olvídalo, jeje ^^;;; La cosa es que sí confío en ti. ^^

- Entonces... ...um...

- Sí, sí puedes. Ven. - le dice, leyéndole el pensamiento en los ojos, y atrayéndola hacia sí rodeándola con los brazos.

Se quedan así, sentados en el borde del camino, ella acurrucando en el pecho de él, ambos pensando "Es el sentimiento más extraño que he tenido en mi vida...", hasta más o menos un minuto antes de que Edgar salga de la casa. Al separarse de él, Terra le pide a Locke "¡Espérame un segundo!", y se aleja dando vuelta a una esquina. Regresa casi de inmediato, caminando con las manos detrás de la espalda. Se acerca a Locke con una sonrisa brillante en los ojos y descubre una de sus manos, la cual le ofrece al chico una flor blanca.

- Para ti. ^^

- ¡Muchas gracias! ^^ - le responde, tomando el obsequio.

- Cuando te estaba abrazando, recordé algo. Una señora que ya he visto dos veces en mis sueños, me regaló flores una vez. Dijo que regalar flores significaba que te importaba la otra persona. Supongo que eso también incluirá el querer... Por eso te regalo esta flor ^^. También para agradecerte que yo te importe y... por lo que me dijiste cuando estaba llorando, hoy día, por lo de mi sueño...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no te importa lo que yo sea... Pareció como si me hubieras leido el pensamiento. Yo justamente temía que pensaras lo contrario... Muchas gracias. ^^

- Es que es verdad, eso es lo que menos importa... Eres tan transparente que podría ver tu corazón a cien metros de distancia. ^u^

- ¿En serio? Que yo sepa, no soy transparente... - dice ella, mirándose las manos.

- ¡Ja, ja! No me refiero a eso... ^^U

En ese momento, Edgar sale de la casa de la señora llevando las dos mochilas que han olvidado sus compañeros (¬¬), la suya, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verlo venir, Terra se precipita a entregarle a él también un obsequio: otra flor, esta vez azul. La razón queda para el regalo es el simple hecho de que él la haya aceptado. Él responde primero con sorpresa, e inmediatamente después con un beso en la mano, que molesta a Locke por alguna razón que ni él mismo sabe con certeza. Y así parten de Figaro del Sur, ellos con una flor en la mano cada uno y ella con dos flores en el corazón, con la luz del sol de otoño brillando suavemente sobre sus cabezas.

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 19: Conversación de miradas - Sol y luna - Esperanza**

"Bueno... El Mt. Koltz queda al este, y detrás está la cordillera Sabil", ha dicho Edgar con energía al partir por fin, ya más cerca del atardecer. Van avanzando a paso rápido y sin detenerse, para cubrir el mayor terreno posible antes de la noche, momento en el que pretenden acampar en la falda del Mt. Koltz, para subirlo a luz de día. Al tener que decidir qué dirección tomar, Edgar y Locke tienen una pequeña discusión acerca de la ubicación del este, en la cual el último decide ceder ya que "es mejor no discutir con gente que discute por discutir", según dice él. Esta sentencia enfurece más a Edgar (aunque al final se ha hecho lo que él decía); sin embargo, aunque hay un buen rato en que cada uno habla sólo con Terra, al toparse con una casita ya bien entrada la noche han vuelto a ser tan amigos como siempre. Gracias a eso, Locke no llega al extremo de intentar matar a Edgar cuando, al preguntarle a un grupo de personas que pasaba por ahí, les dicen que han estado avanzando hacia el norte en lugar de al este. Dadas esas circunstancias, y con la suerte de que la casita mencionada estuviera abandonada y sin cerrojo, deciden pasar esa noche allí, y volver a emprender viaje al rayar el alba al día siguiente.

Al acomodarse en la pequeña casa y observarla, se dan cuenta de inmediato de que los que vivieron allí han dejado precipitadamente su hogar: una de las camas está deshecha, algunos cajones de la alacena están abiertos, y hay una taza de té a medio tomar encima de la mesa. Al parecer allí vivían tres personas, ya que hay ese número de camas, y, por el polvo que cubre los muebles, deben de haber partido hace ya algunos días.

Deciden prender fuego en la chimenea y comer algo antes de acostarse. Entonces Edgar le exige a Locke que vaya a buscar la leña porque "¡Yo tuve que cargar todo el camino con la tienda!", ante lo cual él se resiste al principio, pero al final cede de mala gana y sale, con la determinación de volver lo antes posible para no dejar a Terra sola mucho rato. En la casita, Edgar se sienta en una de las camas e invita a Terra a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Te cuento algo que acabo de descubrir de esta casa? - le dice, luego de que ella se acomoda al lado suyo.

- ¿Qué? • •?

- Aquí vive mi hermano Sabin. ^^

- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque conozco bien a mi hermano. ^^ Esos platos, el té, las flores... Son sus favoritos. Podría jurar que vive aquí. Incluso la forma de ordenar las cosas es propia de él, jaja ^^

- Entonces puede que vuelva pronto.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, no se va a enojar porque hayamos ocupado este lugar... Las cosas de mi hermano también son las mías. XD

- No lo digo por eso, sino porque... ¿No te dan ganas de quedarte aquí? ¿Para esperar a que vuelva tu hermano y volverlo a ver?

- Pues... Obvio que sí... Pero no puedo hacer eso. Mi misión es llevarte a la base de los Returners. Lo mío tendrá que esperar. Además, si vive aquí, podré venir a verlo en otro momento. ^^

- ¿Vas a perder la oportunidad de volver a ver a tu hermano por los Returners y por mí? No creo que...

- Sí, sí, no importa - la interrumpe él - No se habla más del asunto. Lo hago porque quiero. Además, me gusta estar contigo, no es ningún sacrificio. ^^

- ^^ A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Eres una buena persona. ^^

- ¡Jaja, muchas gracias! - le dice él, riendo con ganas. Mientras, ella observa cómo los rayos de la luna caen sobre el largo cabello dorado de Edgar.

- El color de tu cabello se parece al de una niña que recuerdo riendo conmigo - declara ella, tomando un mechón entre sus finos dedos - Me encanta, es muy bonito. Se parece algo al sol. ^^

- A mí también me gusta mucho tu cabello. ^^ Ese tipo de tono verde casi no se ve, no es común. Y me gustan tus ojos. Me encanta mirarte. ^^

- ¿Te encanta mirarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de interesante? • •?

- Ah... Pues que eres preciosa ^^ - le contesta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- ... **• •** - Ante esto, lo único que se le ocurre hacer es quedarse mirando el último de los listones azules que sujetan el cabello de Edgar. - ...Siempre que... dicen algo bueno de mí... me pongo nerviosa, y no sé qué decir. ¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer en estos casos?

- Nada, está bien así. Me gusta cuando las chicas reaccionan de esa forma... Sí, me gusta tu forma de ser ^^ - responde, y vuelve a reír al ver la cara de "qué extraño" con que lo mira Terra.

- Estás muy feliz, ¿eh? ^u^ ¿Por lo de tu hermano?

- ¡Sí, mucho! ^u^ Y además estoy feliz porque por fin puedo conversar a solas contigo. ^^

- ¿Y eso te pone feliz? • •?

- Pues sí. ^^ Yo quiero conocerte, y a mi parecer para conocer bien a alguien hay que hablar a solas con él. Así que, dime...

- ¡Ya volví! - lo interrumpe la voz de Locke desde el umbral.

Mientras éste deposita la leña que ha traido en la chimenea y enciende el fuego, se desarrolla toda una conversación de miradas entre los tres: a las recelosas de Locke responden las sonrientes (y algo jactanciosas) de Edgar, lo que da un matiz de molestia a las primeras y de burla a las segundas; en medio de esas, las interrogantes de Terra van rebotando de uno a otro hasta que la curiosidad no da más y la obliga a preguntar "¿Qué pasa?", a lo que le responden con un "Nada" automático que no la deja satisfecha, pero no habla más del asunto. Al tratar de apartar de su mente el tema, se concentra en algo que acaba de notar, al ver a Locke pasar frente a la pequeña ventana que da al amplio cielo nocturno.

"Edgar tiene el cabello del color del sol. Locke tiene el cabello del color de la luna. ¿Será una coincidencia? ¿O habrá alguna relación? No sé porque me ha llamado la atención eso... Pero veamos. Ah, sí. El sol brilla en el día, y la luna brilla en la noche. El sol no se deja ver directamente porque brilla demasiado, en cambio la luna sí. Aunque hay veces en que la luna no se muestra completa... Quién sabe por qué se esconde y qué es lo que esconde. Por otra parte, ¿por qué brilla tanto el sol? Si brillara menos podríamos verlo mejor. ¿Qué más?... Ah... Hasta ahora no encuentro ninguna relación... En todo caso... ¿Por qué tendría que haber una? Son cosas que me he inventado, qué tonta... De todas formas voy a seguir pensándolo. Sí, tiene que haber alguna relación... Como escuché por ahí, hay cosas escondidas hasta en los pequeños detalles y razones para las más pequeñas coincidencias... Algo así como que ni siquiera la suerte es al azar... ¿O era al revés? No sé... ¿Y de dónde saqué eso...? Mm... Creo que... me lo dijo esa señora... Sí. ¡Qué sueño! Será mejor que duerma, mañana nos espera un largo viaje. Ya tendré tiempo para pensar en el sol y la luna..."

A la mañana siguiente, salen de la casita a primera hora, bastante recuperados físicamente del viaje y mentalmente de las "discusiones de miradas", por lo que van de muy buen ánimo a su destino, el Monte Koltz. Sobre todo Edgar, con la expectativa de que probablemente logre encontrarse con su hermano. Para asegurarse de que realmente es Sabin quien reside en la casita, Edgar decide preguntar a un viajero que venía en dirección a Figaro del Sur. Para eso, saca de su mochila una de las fotografías de Sabin que la señora del maestro de éste le ha regalado (eso era lo que quería darle cuando lo llamó aparte).

- A ver... ¿Lo conoce? - le pregunta el joven, mostrándole al viajero la foto, luego de llamarlo a un lado del camino.

- Por supuesto - responde éste. - Se fue un par de días atrás después de oír que el maestro Duncan había sido asesinado. Partió hacia las montañas - dice, señalando en dirección al Mt. Koltz. - Oí que el hijo de Duncan, Vargas, también está desaparecido. - agrega, con tono de estar contando el último rumor. - Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto...

Luego de confirmar que el hombre no sabía más que lo que había dicho, el grupo se despide de él, y parten hacia el Mt. Koltz, los tres con la esperanza en alto y la vista fija en el horizonte, a pesar de que hay momentos en que no logran verlo bien, debido a los diversos árboles que encuentran en su camino.

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 20: Ninfa - Noche de otoño - Qué bonito resplandor...**

Luego de andar bastante, alrededor de tres horas después del mediodía, el trio aún no ha comido nada y ya comienzan a agotarse, por este hecho y por el de haber caminado un poco más de ocho horas sin detenerse. Según los cálculos de Edgar, en cinco horas más de caminata a la misma rapidez deberían llegar al Mt. Koltz. Claro, no faltó la oposición de Locke, quien decía que llegarían en cuatro horas, argumentando: "El viajero soy yo, no tú", a lo que el Rey de Figaro responde: "El ingeniero soy yo, no tú"; "¿Y qué? El que tiene la experiencia de salir a viajar por el mundo soy yo"; "Pero el que estudió cinemática y cálculo soy yo"; Y así continúa una de esas típicas discusiones entre ellos que podrían llegar a ser infinitas, casi sin que Terra se dé cuenta, en su persecusión de mariposas y sus flores blancas, rojas y amarillas.

- ¡Miren, allí hay mucha agua! - exclama Terra, apuntando emocionada a su izquierda, a un claro entre los árboles. - ¡Es un lago, nunca había visto uno de verdad!

- Yo diría que más bien es una laguna - observa Edgar, volteando también a su izquierda. - Es bastante pequeño.

- Yo lo veo muy grande - opina ella, abriendo amplios los brazos.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces esos gestos? - pregunta él mientras la imita, riendo.

- ¿Está mal? • •?

- No, para nada XD Solamente es gracioso. ^^

- Mm... Quisiera saber si de verdad "gracioso" no es malo... -_-

- Oigan, ¿por qué no paramos aquí un rato? Deberíamos comer algo... - propone Locke, interrumpiendo el diálogo. - Podemos aprovechar de descansar un poco.

- ¡Sí, yo quiero bañarme en el lago! Siempre quise hacer eso... ¿Puedo? - pregunta la chica. Antes de que Locke alcance a decir nada, Edgar ya le ha contestado.

- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Yo te apoyo, voy contigo. ^^

- ¡Tú te quedas aquí! - Locke lo agarra de un brazo en cuanto empieza a avanzar con Terra hacia la laguna.

- ¿Y yo voy a tener que ir sola? ¿Por qué no me acompañan?

- Sí, ¿ves? Nos lo está pidiendo, yo voy con ella - Edgar nuevamente empieza a caminar, y nuevamente Locke lo hace detenerse.

- ¡Dije que NO! ##

- ¿Por qué? - quiere saber ella.

- Sí, ¿por qué? - repite Edgar.

- ...Tú sabes bien por qué... *mirada asesina a Edgar*

- Pero ella no. Explícale.

- ¿Por qué yo? •///•

- Porque tú eres el que dice que está mal. Yo no veo nada malo... ='D

- ... ¬¬# ... Bueno... porque... porque los chicos y las chicas no pueden bañarse juntos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? • •?

- Pues porque... ¡Ah, no preguntes! ¡Es una ley natural, no te puedo explicar! ^///^;;;;

- Ah... - "Una ley natural... Debe ser algo muy importante y difícil de entender... Es normal que no pueda explicarme. Debe ser una de esas cosas a las que pregunto "¿por qué?" y me responden "porque sí". La razón es muy complicada. Entonces esas cosas se llaman leyes naturales. Las que uno tiene que aceptar sin preguntar. Ya entendí. ^^"

- Pero Locke, eso no es totalmente cierto, además no vamos a hacer nada malo, y...

- Es una ley natural y se acabó, ni una palabra más - corta Locke, molesto y algo desesperado. De inmediato le dice a Terra: - Tú ve luego a bañarte, y que no se te ocurra volver ni llamarnos hasta que te hayas vestido, ¿vale? ^///^;;;;

- ¡Vale! Con permiso. ^^ - contesta ella, y se retira hacia el lago con una inclinación. "¡Qué complicado es todo! Cada vez me convenzo más de que tengo mucho que aprender. Y además me gustaría saber el porqué de las cosas... ¿Por qué no puedo bañarme con los chicos? No tiene nada de malo, de verdad no entiendo..."

- Y nosotros nos vamos por aquí - ordena Locke, tirando a Edgar de un brazo hacia la dirección contraria.

Caminan hasta ponerse detrás de varios árboles, de manera que no se alcanza a divisar el lago desde allí. Recién al llegar al lugar, Locke suelta a Edgar, se agacha junto a un árbol y se pone a sacar sus típicas latas de conserva. Mientras, le conversa a su compañero sin mirarlo, más interesado en leer el contenido de las latas que en lo que está diciendo.

- Tenemos que dejar bien clara una cosa, ¿bueno?

- Mm.

- Yo te conté que Terra tenía amnesia, ¿verdad?

- Mm.

- Y por eso te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que decías... Aparte de evitar decirle cosas que le puedan hacer recordar algo malo, también hay que tener cuidado con lo que le enseñamos... Digo enseñar porque, (yo creo), que como no recuerda nada, pues... Bueno, me parece que también olvidó algunas cosas básicas... Por ejemplo me preguntó qué eran los fósforos y las conservas... También me preguntó qué era... querer a alguien... ¿Y tú qué opinas? ¿Crees que tenga razón? - ...(silencio)... - ¿Edgar?

Al mirar hacia arriba y a su alrededor, comprueba que su amigo ya no está, y sale de inmediato a buscarlo. Como es de esperar (por lo menos para Locke XD), lo encuentra tras unos frondosos arbustos junto al lago, mirando por entre medio de las ramas justo hacia donde Locke procura con todas sus fuerzas no mirar ("No puedo mirar, no mires a tu izquierda, está mal, está mal, no mires a tu izquierda..."). En cuanto Edgar lo ve llegar, lo tira hacia abajo de la chaqueta para que se esconda tras el arbusto.

- ¡Edgar, qué te dije! ¡Parece que te entró por una oreja y te salió por la otra!

- ¡Shh, silencio! Nos va a escuchar...

- ¡Escuchar...! ¡Ojalá te viera, para que supiera la clase de cosas que...!

- A ella no le va a importar... - le interrumpe susurrando - Parece que no se acuerda de que esto es... "malo" - dice, haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

- Claro, y tú te vas a aprovechar de eso, ¿cierto? ¡Pues yo estoy aquí para cuidarla! ¡Le prometí que...!

- Shh... Mira hacia allá - le indica, apuntando al lago. Casi sin darse cuenta, Locke voltea.

- ¿Qué quieres que mi...? - se detiene a media frase, algo aturdido por la visión ante sus ojos.

Allí está ella, con su cabello verde agua lleno de perlas que brillan al sol de media tarde, y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo casi tan blanco como las nubes que se reflejan en el agua, de la cual ella va recogiendo y soplando cada uno de los pétalos rosados que caen de los árboles. Extrañamente, todos se van flotando suavemente a pesar de estar mojados... "Parece una ninfa sacada de un cuento de hadas... Sí, eso es, parece como si viniera de fuera de este mundo..."

- ¿Ves que tú también querías mirar? - le dice Edgar con voz burlona, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. - ¿No es hermosa? Mira esa cinturita...

- ¡YA! ¡Basta, basta, yo no quería mirar! - exclama Locke, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos muy apretados y la cara hecha un tomate.

- ¡Shh, cierra la boca! - ordena Edgar alarmado, obligándolo a callarse de un pisotón. Con eso se traga todas las palabras que iba a gritar.

- ¿Chicos? - Con los gritos han atraido la atención de Terra, quien en vez de taparse se levanta unos centímetros y mira a su alrededor, buscándolos.

- ¡Nosotros nos vamos de aquí, ahora! - dice Locke, aún no muy recuperado del pisotón.

- No, pero si todavía no nos ve... Cinco minutitos más - Al ver por entre las ramas que la chica se acerca dejando tras de sí una estela de ondas y de los pétalos que había recogido, Edgar se une inmediatamente al propósito de Locke - ¡Sí, sí, vámonos, viene para acá!

- ¿Ves? ¡Por eso te lo estaba diciendo de hace rato!

Luego de ese "grito susurrado" (que de otra forma no se podría describir mejor), Locke agarra de un brazo a su amigo, y literalmente lo lleva arrastrando a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde han dejado su equipaje. Cuando Terra vuelve, los chicos ya han discutido todo lo que tenían que discutir, y actúan tan normalmente que ella ni siquiera se percata del incidente. ^^;;;

Luego del almuerzo (que implicó las típicas latitas de Locke, los reclamos de Edgar ("Yo no estoy acostumbrado a comer así, esto es muy poco, me voy a desmayar a medio camino, etc, etc"), y las risas del mismo cuando mencionó las frambuesas y Terra le preguntó qué era eso... Sin mencionar el par de "golpecitos" que recibió de parte de Locke; el primero por reírse de Terra, y el segundo por volver a reírse cuando Locke le preguntó a la chica si conocía las moras y ésta respondió que no...), siguen su camino hacia el Mt. Koltz, riéndose de las anécdotas que Edgar va contando, las que permiten (cosa rara) que Terra se mantenga en este mundo y no se abstraiga en sus pensamientos durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a las faldas del monte, cuatro horas y media más tarde (a propósito, ninguno se acuerda de las "predicciones" que habían hecho de cuándo llegarían, ni del cálculo y la cinemática ni nada), ya está oscuro y el trío muy cansado, por lo que se disponen a armar la tienda. El proceso demora un poco, ya que Locke termina haciendo casi todo, porque Edgar no tiene idea de armar carpas y más estorba que ayuda; además Terra, que tampoco entiende nada, sólo se sienta a un lado en el pasto y observa todo con sus diáfanos ojos verdes, sin atreverse a acercarse, puesto que ha vivido el resultado de ir a meterse donde a uno no lo llaman. No puede olvidarse del piso de metal, ni de las gotitas rojas que caían en él en el sueño que acaba de tener anoche. Una vez terminada aquella tarea y luego de haber comido un poco, se van por fin a dormir la corta noche que les queda, ya que tendrán que partir otra vez en cuanto asomen las primeras luces.

No obstante, a pesar de todo el sueño acumulado de varios días, Locke no logra dormir, asediado por la palabra "amnesia" que no puede olvidar, y un nombre que no para de dar vueltas en su cabeza. Entonces sale de la penumbra de la tienda a la penumbra de la noche. Respira profundamente el aire fresco antes de sentarse en la hierba a mirar el cielo. Las estrellas se ven débiles y lejanas, y la luna está parcialmente cubierta por un cúmulo de nubes grisáceas. Ellas se van moviendo tan lentamente que apenas se percibe cómo van tapando paulatinamente el resplandor blanco. No se alcanza a distinguir bien en qué fase está la luna, pero a Locke le parece ver un cuarto menguante. Se acuerda de una noche parecida a ésta en la que tampoco podía dormir. De hecho, no durmió en toda la noche. También era una noche de otoño, las nubes tapando la luna, como ésta. A pesar de que las estaciones siguieron su curso normal y las nubes continuaron avanzando arrastradas por el viento, para él siempre permanecerán ahí esa luna y esas nubes, como en esa noche. De repente oye el crujir de la hierba bajo unos pies menuditos. Terra se acerca y se sienta con cuidado a su lado, mirándolo primero con una sonrisa y un instante después con preocupación. Se ha percatado de unas gotitas que brillan en los ojos de Locke.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ella.

- Nada, nada, no te preocupes - contesta él, sin siquiera molestarse en secarse las lágrimas.

- No me digas que no pasa nada... Las lágrimas aparecen cuando uno está triste. ¿Por qué estás triste? - Hay un breve silencio.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

- Mm... Es que volví a soñar con el piso de metal, y me desperté. Como no te encontré en tu saco, salí a ver dónde estabas - le cuenta, haciendo sonar sus zapatitos rojos contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes - contesta, con una sonrisa sincera - Creo que hasta me estoy acostumbrando a soñar cosas extrañas. Aunque todavía no tengo muy claro qué soy... Pero bueno. Lo tuyo es mucho más grave que lo mío. ^^

- ??... ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque tú has llorado y esta vez yo no he llorado - dice sin más.

- ... ... ...

"Está perdida, sin memoria, ni siquiera sabe quién es ni qué es, y me dice que está bien, que no me preocupe... Que lo mío es más grave... ¿De verdad le importa más lo que me pase a mí, cuando yo la he visto llorar por esos sueños? Pero se ve tan sincera... Sí, por lo menos en este momento le importa más lo que me pasa a mí... Qué extraño, generalmente las personas se encierran en su propia tristeza, y justamente esperaba algo así de alguien en su situación, tan incierta... ¿Por qué me equivoqué? Qué linda sonrisa, qué lindos ojos... Transparentes..."

- ¿Te... te estoy molestando...? - pregunta ella, mirando el pasto entre sus zapatitos.

- No, no... Es que estaba pensando - responde él, y le dirige una sonrisa. Aún tiene las gotitas en los ojos. Después de un momento, le dice: - Hace tiempo, había una persona a quien quería mucho... Bueno, todavía la quiero... Esta persona... por mi culpa se olvidó de mí...

- ¿Se olvidó de ti? - pregunta ella - ¿Por qué?

- Porque se olvidó de todo - responde, con una sonrisa melancólica - Le dio amnesia. Le pasaba lo mismo que a ti.

- Mm... ¿Y qué pasó con esa persona? Como dijiste "hace tiempo"...

- Ah... Digamos que todavía no se acuerda de mí - La sonrisa que acompaña estas palabras hace crecer las gotitas en los ojos de Locke en lugar de disiparlas.

- Yo nunca voy a olvidarme de ti, ni siquiera si me da otra vez amnesia y se me vuelve a olvidar todo ^^ ¿Cómo se dice...? ¡Promesa! ¡Te lo prometo! ^^ - Él sólo la queda mirando, parpadeando repetidas veces. Entonces ella le borra las lágrimas delicadamente, con los dedos algo temblorosos. - Me gusta más así. *^^*

- Gracias, Terra ^^ - reacciona él por fin, y le acaricia una mejilla sonrosada. Luego de eso, sólo se quedan mirando por unos segundos, hasta que Locke dice: - Ahora que lo pienso, la persona de la que te hablé, aunque tenía amnesia, nunca se olvidó del significado de las palabras.

- ¿Cómo? • •?

- Por ejemplo, no se le olvidó lo que era una promesa ni nada, se acordaba de todas las palabras. Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué a ti sí se te olvidaron?

- Ah, yo sé: porque soy un fenómeno. ^^

- Terra, no digas eso... ¬¬

- Sí, es verdad, soy un ovni.

- ¡Ja, ja! No, no se puede decir eso... ^^U

- ¿Por qué no? • •? ¿Está mal?

- Mm... Sí... Es que estás usando mal la palabra. ^^;;;

- ¿Por qué? ¿No que los ovnis son los que vienen de otro planeta? ¿O sea los extraterrestres?

- Los ovnis son las naves de los extraterrestres - le explica él, riendo.

- Bueno, entonces soy un extraterrestre que llegó en un ovni. ^^

- Cómo se te ocurre... ^^U (Ja, ja ^^)

- Es probable... Como no soy un humano y no soy un Esper, entonces tengo que ser o un monstruo o un extraterrestre... Pero como no me parezco a los monstruos, tengo que ser un extraterrestre. Se supone que nadie sabe cómo son los extraterrestres - concluye la chica.

- Eres rara... Ya, deja de decir tonterías y mejor entremos a la tienda, que nos vamos a congelar aquí afuera ^^ (Ja, ja)

- No son tonterías... ¿Qué más podría ser si no soy extraterrestre?

- Vamos, adentro, adentro ^^

Locke la toma de la mano y se la lleva hacia la carpa, luego de echar una última mirada al cielo. "Vaya, las nubes se fueron. Así que la luna estaba llena, y no menguante como yo pensaba. Qué bonito resplandor..."

******************************************************************************


	5. Escenas 21 a 25

**Escena 21: Vargas - El sucesor - Oso**

- ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche? - pregunta Edgar mientras caminan, cuando ya han recorrido poco más de la mitad del sendero del Mt. Koltz, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. A pesar de la hora no hace mucho calor, ya que el cielo está cubierto de nubes. Además, la montaña está rodeada de una niebla bastante espesa.

- ¿Anoche cuándo? - pregunta Locke.

- Cuándo va a ser... ¬¬ Cuando se SUPONÍA que teníamos que estar durmiendo.

- ... - Locke se detiene y se queda escuchando la atmósfera. Entonces Edgar y Terra también se detienen.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta ella.

- Otra vez - dice Locke en voz baja - Hace rato escucho a alguien que nos viene siguiendo. Ya les había dicho.

- ¡Deja de hablar de tus alucinaciones y pon atención a lo que te estoy diciendo! - exclama Edgar, molesto porque hace horas que viene preguntándole lo mismo y él no le hace mucho caso, más preocupado del aire y los sonidos que trae.

- ¡Shh! ¡Mejor TÚ pon atención a lo que YO te estoy diciendo!

- Si no hay nada; por lo menos yo no he visto nada - Justamente en ese momento, Edgar ve algo o a alguien pasar tan rápido que sólo distingue una sombra fugaz atravesar el sendero y perderse tras una curva por detrás de Locke. Éste voltea de inmediato.

- ¿Lo sintieron ahora? ¡Yo acabo de oírlo de nuevo!

- Y yo acabo de ver pasar una sombra por detrás de ti - dice Edgar perplejo, casi susurrando - Es mejor que aceleremos el paso.

- Sí, vamos - asiente Locke - Tenemos que estar alerta.

Entonces continúan avanzando a paso rápido a través de la niebla, con los sentidos atentos a cualquier indicio de movimiento. Inconscientemente, ambos chicos se acercan a Terra, uno por cada lado. Seguramente han percibido su inquietud. "Seguro son los del Imperio que vienen por mí... No quiero, no quiero... Tengo miedo... ¿Qué irán a hacer conmigo? ¿Me volverán a llevar al lugar con piso de metal? ¿A ese cuarto oscuro? Me van a volver a obligar a conducir Magitek y hacerle daño a la gente... No, no quiero, no quiero..." Cuando, habiendo ya caminado un cuarto del camino de bajada, la sombra pasa a gran velocidad por entre el trío y los empuja a todos al suelo, a Terra casi se le sale el corazón del pecho.

- Sabin los envió, ¿verdad? - Oyen decir a alguien con una voz ronca.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunta Locke después de levantarse casi tan rápido como se ha caído. Frente al grupo se encuentra de pie un hombre muy alto y musculoso, con el lacio cabello azul oscuro atado en una larga cola, que los observa con los ojos casi cerrados.

- ¿Sabin? ¿Él está aquí? - se apresura a preguntar Edgar, al oír el nombre de su hermano. Mientras él se pone de pie, Terra apenas se sienta en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza.

- Tú nos estabas siguiendo hace un rato, ¿no es cierto? - lo acusa Locke, señalándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Brillante! - lo felicita sarcásticamente el hombre, mientras Terra termina por fin de levantarse del suelo. - ¡Qué mala suerte que se hayan topado conmigo...!

Después de decir esto, emite un silbido agudo y contínuo, y acuden a su llamado dos osos descomunales que atacan al grupo, y de los cuales se deshacen en bastante poco tiempo, en gran parte gracias a la magia de Terra. Luego de librarse del aturdimiento de haber visto "magia de verdad" y de quitarle los ojos de encima a Terra, el desconocido se dispone a acabar con el grupo él mismo. Justo en ese momento, se oye un "¡Ya basta, Vargas!" salido de una voz que se viene acercando rápidamente. Nadie alcanza a voltear, cuando ya ha aparecido de un salto entre el grupo y su agresor, otro hombre aún más alto y más musculoso que el primero, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

- ¿¡Eres tú, Sabin!? - exclama Vargas, cambiando de inmediato a posición de combate. Sabin se acerca a Vargas y el grupo retrocede. Pasan unos segundos en que nadie dice nada.

- Vargas, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿¡Cómo pudiste asesinar a tu padre así!? - habla por fin Sabin, con un tono nada sereno.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Cometió el error de elegirte a ti como su sucesor! ¡Me dejó a un lado a mí, su único hijo! - contesta él, con evidente rencor en la voz.

- ¡No! ¡Te había elegido a ti! - replica Sabin, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para controlar la rabia.

- ¡Eres un mentiroso!

- Nuestro maestro quería que tú fueras su sucesor, no yo - explica Sabin, ya más calmado - Apreciaba tu excelente espíritu... - dice, lamentándose interiormente de tener que hablar en pasado.

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de tus mentiras! - grita Vargas, para evitar que siga hablando. Cierra los ojos y aprieta las manos, las cuales parecen brillar de un blanco muy débil. - ¡Ahora, prueba mi técnica superior! ¡Puño Ventisca! - Al decir estas palabras y golpear el aire hacia adelante, surge de la nada una fortísima ráfaga de viento helado que empuja al grupo y lo hace rebotar contra la pared del monte, excepto a Sabin, quien se mantiene con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. - ¡Ahh, Sabin! ¡El maestro te ha enseñado bien! - observa, y se dispone a atacar nuevamente.

- ¡No funcionará! - le advierte Sabin, adoptando una pose defensiva.

- ¡El destino nos llevó a entrenar juntos, y el destino te llevará a tu perdición! - Vargas intenta asestar a Sabin otro golpe de puño luminoso, mas éste lo esquiva hábilmente. - Fiu... ¡Me estoy cansando de esto! - Sigue intentando derribarlo, pero Sabin sigue evitándolo con gran agilidad. - ¡Vamos, Sabin! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! ¡Es hora de terminar con esto! - Con estas palabras se detiene y cierra los ojos como concentrándose en algo. Sus puños cerrados aumentan su fulgor.

- Las enseñanzas del maestro... - susurra Sabin, con una voz apenas audible - Debo usar una técnica Blitz... - Entonces adopta una actitud de concentración parecida, con la diferencia de que sus manos adquieren tal radiancia que resulta muy difícil ver en ese ambiente enceguecedor.

- Q... Qué rayos... ...!? - balbucea Vargas, que ha perdido la concentración distraído por la inmensa luz. El grupo, que ha estado observando todo, se encuentra en el mismo estado que él - Él... ...ya te ha enseñado eso...!?

Lo último que el grupo logra divisar antes de que el resplandor les anule la visión completamente, es la silueta de Sabin dando un salto rápido hacia Vargas; luego se oye el sonido de un centenar de golpes a una velocidad vertiginosa en un sólo segundo. La primera imagen que ven luego de recuperar la vista es a Sabin murmurando con la cabeza gacha "Si sólo no hubieras estado tan cegado por el poder..." Ya no se ve a Vargas por ninguna parte. Los cuatro se quedan en la posición en que están por algunos instantes: Sabin con la vista en el suelo y el grupo observando a éste, aún desconcertado por los repentinos y sorprendentes hechos.

- ¡¡¡Sabin!!! - habla finalmente Edgar, avanzando hacia su hermano. Sabin mira a su alrededor hasta que da con la fuente de la voz.

- ¿Hermano mayor? - dice él, observando a Edgar sin poder creer lo que está viendo.

Ahora el grupo por fin puede observarlo a él, por su parte. A primera vista, no se nota demasiado que son gemelos. Al contrario de Edgar, Sabin tiene el pelo corto y algo tieso, tomado en una cola que apenas alcanza a existir; además es alrededor de diez centímetros más alto y es más moreno. Donde se nota que son gemelos es en las facciones, aunque las de Sabin estén un poco más endurecidas, seguramente por la vida al aire libre y el entrenamiento de casi diez años. Locke avanza hacia ellos, se detiene entre los dos, donde se nota más la diferencia de alturas entre los tres, apoya una mano en el hombro de cada uno, y dice alegremente, pasando la vista de uno a otro:

- ¡Los hermanos se han reunido! ^^

- ¿Hermano... menor? - Terra también se acerca al grupo, levantando la cara en más de 45 grados para poder ver a Sabin en toda su altura - Ah, tú... Para mí te ves como un gran oso - opina ella, con su típico gesto de abrir amplios los brazos. "Como es tan alto y enorme, me recordó a los osos que vimos recién... y a las fotos que me mostraba la señora..." Ante esa frase, los chicos se quedan mirando a Terra sin reírse ni decir nada, mientras ella continúa en la misma posición, más o menos por tres segundos. (Ellos: •_•U••••••••)

- ¿Un oso? - repite Sabin, inclinándose hacia la chica, quien baja por fin los brazos - ¡Ja, ja! ¡Me gusta como suena eso! XD

- ^^ - Ambos se miran por un momento, pensando la una "¡Qué simpático!", y el otro "¡Qué graciosa!"

- Por cierto, hermano... ¿Qué hacen aquí? - inquiere Sabin, arreglándose las muñequeras despreocupadamente.

- Vamos a las montañas Sabil - contesta Edgar.

- A la base de los Returners, ¿no es cierto? - se le adelanta Sabin. Su hermano asiente. - Yo he estado observando desde lejos, esperando que el mundo recobre la cordura... - continúa él, paseándose de un lado a otro. - A este paso, Figaro terminará no siendo más que un estado títere.

- La hora de contraatacar ha llegado - sentencia Edgar, luego de un suspiro - El Imperio pagará por lo que ha hecho... - agrega, con la imagen del castillo en llamas encendida en la mente.

- ¿Creen que un "oso" como yo los pueda ayudar en su lucha? - pregunta Sabin pasando los ojos de uno en uno y deteniéndose a sonreír a Terra.

- ¿Tú... vendrás con nosotros? ¡Sabin...! - exclama Edgar, casi sin poder creerlo. Se dirigen la mirada mutuamente con una sonrisa amplia, de ésas que hacía años que no compartían.

- Creo que Duncan podrá descansar más tranquilo si sabe que su discípulo hizo su aporte para traer paz al mundo - dice Sabin, dándose aires de importancia... en broma, como indica la posterior carcajada que suelta y contagia al grupo.

- ¡Vamos, andando! - exclama Locke con los ánimos renovados, apuntando con el índice hacia su destino.

- Andando hacia el infinito que nos espera - dice Sabin, con voz de locutor de radio.

- Así es - termina Edgar, con el tono más grave que puede hacer (y eso es mucho decir ^^).

Y entonces continúan bajando el monte, intentando actualizar un poco la información sobre lo que ha sido de sus vidas todo el tiempo en que los tres amigos no se han visto, lo que es más o menos diez años. Mientras, Terra va sumida en sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo puede Sabin estar tan alegre, si hace tan poco le ocurrieron cosas malas? Bueno, también ha tenido la alegría de ver a su hermano de nuevo. Sí, eso debe ser. Esa alegría tal vez es más grande. Mm... Yo también debería ser como Sabin. Centrarme más en las cosas buenas que me pasan para no estar triste siempre por lo malo que me ha pasado, valorar eso... Sí, eso es. Me alegra mucho estar aprendiendo... ^^"

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 22: Fogata - Conversación - Sonido de bolsa plástica**

El grupo, ahora de cuatro personas, llega al final del día a la falda oriental del Mt. Koltz, desde donde ya se puede ver totalmente la cordillera Sabil. Allí, prenden una fogata y se instalan alrededor a comer algo antes de dormir. Ya se encuentran a casi cinco horas de la base de los Returners, por lo que el viaje está a punto de terminar... Por lo menos ese viaje.

- ¿Alguna novia, por aquí? ¿Algún pinche? XD - inquiere Sabin, apuntando a su hermano con el mango del tenedor.

- Am... Varios, sí, pero nada serio ¬u¬ - contesta él - ¿Y tú?

- Yo tampoco, ni siquiera algo "no-serio" T_T ¿Y tú, Locke?

- No, nada tampoco ^^u

- ¿Y qué pasó con esa niña...? - pregunta Sabin, haciendo memoria - Ya debe estar hecha toda una mujer... ¿Cómo se llamaba...?

- ¡Shh! No preguntes... - le susurra Edgar, dándole un codazo.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Sólo cállate, ¿quieres? - repite Edgar, mirando de reojo a Locke. Terra también lo observa. Tiene la mirada opaca y fija en la lata que sujeta con una mano. Sin saber por qué, a ella también se le va el fulgor de los ojos.

- Ah, jeje... ^^;;;;

- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunta Terra, sin dejar de mirar a Locke, pero sin dirigirse a él.

- Eres bien rara tú... - comenta Sabin luego de un breve silencio - Parece como si no supieras nada del mundo.

- ...Es que no me acuerdo de nada... - Ella también fija la mirada en su lata.

- Tiene amnesia ¬¬ - aclara Edgar, con la frase "No puedes ser más desubicado" grabada en los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué?

- A Terra la estaba controlando el Imperio con una corona de la esclavitud... Las conoces, ¿verdad? Y al sacársela no recordaba nada, como es obvio - explica Edgar.

- Pero ya estás mejorando, ¿verdad, Terra? - Locke la observa, con los ojos aún algo tristes. Y le sonríe.

- ¡Sí! ^^ - le sonríe ella de vuelta. Esa sonrisa se acentúa al ver que ha vuelto un tanto el brillo a los ojos de Locke.

- Ah... Por eso es que se comporta como si no supiera nada... - dice Sabin, observándola atentamente. Entonces Terra también se pone a observarlo, y recuerda algo.

- Mm, Sabin... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí, claro. ^^

- ¿Tú también puedes hacer magia? • •?

- • •? ¿De dónde sacas eso? (*todos mirando a Terra con ojitos de punto*)

- Am... Por lo que hiciste arriba del cerro... Cuando estabas peleando con Vargas... - trata de explicar ella, moviendo muy rápido los brazos de arriba a abajo, lo que arranca sonrisas a los chicos.

- ¡Ja, ja! ¡No! Eso no es magia XD - dice Sabin.

- ¿Entonces qué es? • •?

- Eso se llama poder espiritual - responde Sabin.

- ¿Y qué es eso? • •? ("Todavía no entiendo...")

- Am... Es algo así como tu fuerza de voluntad. Tienes que concentrar tu mente completamente en lo que vas a hacer...

- ¿Yo también puedo aprender a hacer eso?

- Ah, es bastante complicado. Ten en cuenta que yo me demoré años. Además, no creo que sea bueno que una mujer aprenda esas cosas... ^^;;;;

- ¿Por qué? • •?

- Debe decirlo porque es poco femenino - contesta Edgar - En todo caso, no encuentro nada de malo en que las chicas sepan defenderse... - "Jeje, a propósito... No he conocido nunca a una chica fuerte y elegante a la vez... Jaja, sería un milagro... XD"

- Sí, fue por eso que lo dije XD. Además las chicas son demasiado delicadas para que anden golpeando a la gente XD

- ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de la razón de por qué no tienes novia! XD - exclama Edgar, con la entonación de haber descubierto un planeta nuevo.

- ¬¬ (*mirada de "Qué irá a decir ahora..."*)

- Porque les das miedo... XD La misma Terra dijo que parecías un oso... XD Aparte de eso... No creo que seas muy delicado... XD (*muchas risas*)

- Y tú no tienes novia porque ninguna chica quiere comprometerse con un picaflor... XD - le contesta Sabin, devolviendo la broma.

- ¿Qué es eso? • •? - pregunta Terra - ¿Qué es un picaflor?

- Mm... Es un pájaro que va de flor en flor XD

- ¿Y a qué te refieres con que él es un picaflor? • •? ("No puede referirse a eso...")

- Am... A que anda con una chica, luego con otra, y otra... XD

- Ya, silencio ¬¬ No digas esas cosas delante de Terra - lo corta Edgar (Locke y Sabin: XD *risa silenciosa*; Terra: • •?).

Luego de intercambiar por unos minutos las miradas anteriormente descritas, llegan casi al final de la "cena". Terra es la primera que termina, y deposita su lata vacía en una bolsa plástica.

- ¿Tan poco vas a comer? - le pregunta Sabin, quien se dispone a empezar su tercera ración.

- Ya no tengo hambre. ^^

- No puede ser, estás demasiado delgada, tienes que alimentarte - insiste él.

- No, no tengo hambre...

- Pero mírate, tienes que comer, estás hecha un palillo.

- Pero no quiero, siempre he comido poco...

- Si te digo que tienes que comer es porque tienes que comer, te vas a enfermar.

- Ya, déjala, si no quiere... - Edgar sale en su auxilio con el segundo codazo de la noche.

- Con el tiempo va a ir aumentando su apetito, seguro estaba acostumbrada a comer lo mínimo... - señala Locke. Luego agrega, otra vez mirando la lata: - Esos malditos del Imperio... No hacen otra cosa que mal a la gente... - Junto con la frase aprieta el tarro que tiene en las manos, deformándolo.

- Relájate, Locke... ^^;;;; - le sugiere Sabin, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

- Ah... ^^U Perdón, es que recordé algo que no quería recordar, es todo.

- Locke... - se dirige a él Sabin - ¿Es verdad que...?

- ¡Shh! - lo calla Edgar, con un tercer codazo.

- Ah... ^^u Jeje...

- ¿Qué pasa? - quiere saber Terra. Junto con la pregunta mira a Locke con preocupación. Ha vuelto a fijar la vista en su lata.

- Nada, nada... ^^ - la calma Edgar, tomándola de la mano y sonriendo.

"Vaya, se ve feliz ^^. Qué bonitos ojos tiene... Parecen brillar... Es una luz... buena, se siente bien, no da miedo como otras que recuerdo, sino que al contrario... Es una luz buena, sí, como dijo Locke... Y según lo que dijo Locke, eso significa que... ¿me quiere? No puedo preguntarle eso. Pero espero que sí. Yo también lo quiero. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo. ^^" Entonces ella también le sonríe. En ese momento, Locke deja su lata vacía en la misma bolsa plástica. El crujido que se produce se lleva los pensamientos de Terra a otra parte. "Cierto... ¿Qué le pasará a Locke? Me gustaría preguntarle... Pero no me atrevo, puede que se sienta aún más triste... Seguro no querrá hablar de eso ahora. ¿Qué puedo hacer...? Se ve tan desanimado, quiero ayudarlo... Cuando yo estoy triste él siempre me apoya y me consuela..." Se suelta de la mano de Edgar y se acerca a Locke gateando unos centímetros por el suelo. Como él tiene la vista hacia abajo, ella se agacha un poco para verle la cara y le sonríe. Él sólo la observa pestañeando varias veces. En ese instante, Edgar deja su lata en la bolsa y Terra voltea al oír el ruido del plástico. "¿Qué le habrá pasado? Se ha ido la luz tan bonita que había en sus ojos... ¿Por qué? Cuando me tomó la mano apareció la luz... ¡Eso!... Ya sé." Entonces sujeta a ambos chicos de la mano y le dirige una sonrisa a cada uno, satisfecha.

- ^^

- • •U...........

- XD - Sabin, que ha estado observando todo, se ríe enérgicamente.

- ¿Qué? • •? - preguntan Locke y Terra al unísono.

- XD Nada... XD

- Sabin... ¬¬ - le dice Edgar, mirándolo con cara de reproche.

- ¿Qué pasó? • •? - insiste Terra.

- Nada, nada... Es que... Ah... Me acordé de algo divertido, eso es todo. XD

- ¬¬ (Locke y Edgar)

- • •? (Terra)

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 23: Ésa no era yo... - Miradas - Último rayo de luz**

Al día siguiente, alrededor del mediodía, el grupo llega por fin a su destino: la base de los Returners, en la cordillera Sabil. No han hablado en todo el cmino, cada uno sumido en los pensamientos que le preocupan, que son varios y variados. Un hombre vestido de marrón los ve llegar, los saluda, y los conduce a toda prisa hacia el escondite. Luego de atravesar por unos cuantos recovecos, se encuentran en un salón amplio e iluminado por antorchas en las paredes, con piso de madera, algunas puertas hacia otras habitaciones y un pasillo angosto que dobla en una esquina, por eso no se alcanza a notar hasta dónde conduce desde el recorrido que hace el grupo. Se dirigen a la única puerta que está unos centímetros elevada del piso, precedida de unas escaleritas. Edgar golpea. Desde adentro, una voz le indica que está abierto y que pasen.

- ¡Banon! - saluda Edgar con una breve inclinación, ya dentro del cuarto. Los demás lo imitan. - Trajimos a la chica con nosotros.

Delante de ellos, de pie a unos dos metros más allá, se encuentra un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años, con el cabello color marfil largo y algo desordenado, quien observa a Terra de pies a cabeza con ojos severos y penetrantes. Ella no es capaz de sostener esa mirada, por lo que retira la suya hacia abajo.

- ¿Es ella la chica que puede hablar con los Esper?

- ¿Esper...? - murmura ella, sin que nadie la oiga. "¿Será verdad que puedo hacer eso? ¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera me acuerdo de haberlo hecho alguna vez, sin embargo los demás parecen estar seguros de ello. Si es verdad... ¿Por qué puedo hacerlo? ¿Será que soy un Esper...? Y si no soy eso, ¿qué soy...?"

- Al parecer el Imperio tenía total control sobre ella - señala Edgar.

Terra retrocede un paso con la cabeza gacha. Los ojos comienzan a empañársele. "Sí, es verdad, me estaban controlando... Sí recuerdo... Dicen que maté a muchas personas y es cierto... Pero yo no quería, nunca haría eso, no me atrevería a hacerle eso a nadie, ni siquiera a la persona que me haya hecho más daño en el mundo... ¿Por qué me obligaron a hacerlo? Yo no quería, yo no sabía... ¿Por qué...?" Banon le da la espalda al grupo y, como si hubiera adivinado lo que ella está pensando, comenta:

- Palomas mensajeras trajeron la noticia de que ella arrasó con cincuenta de los mejores soldados del Imperio en unos cuantos minutos.

- ¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!! - Esa es la gota que rebasa el vaso. La visión de Terra se nubla completamente. Se aparta hacia un lado con tanta prisa que por poco tropieza.

"¡No es verdad, no es verdad! ¡Me obligaron a hacerlo, ésa no era yo, ésa no era yo! ¡Es imposible que haya sido yo, no era yo, no lo era...! ¿Por qué dicen tantas cosas de mí sin conocerme siquiera? Ellos parecen saber más que yo misma... Dicen cosas extrañas, les parece extraño que tenga magia, insinúan que no soy humana, y dicen que hablo con los Esper... ¡Ni yo estoy segura de si puedo hacer eso! Me tratan como si no fuera de este mundo, como si fuera un bicho raro... Bueno, en realidad me siento así. No me gusta la mirada que ellos tienen, no me gusta, hasta llega a darme miedo... Sí, me da miedo... Me hace ver imágenes horribles en mi cabeza y no quiero saber nada de eso... Tengo miedo..."

- ¡Terra! - Locke se acerca inmediatamente a ella y le pone una mano sobre el hombro. Por algún motivo le afecta enormemente el verla así, derramando gotas entre sus zapatitos rojos, y no atina a decir otra cosa más que su nombre.

"Locke... Él nunca me ha mirado así... Su mirada no me da miedo... Todo lo contrario, me hace sentir segura... Él es diferente, tan diferente de ellos... Y se lo agradezco tanto... Ojalá pudiera quedarme para siempre con él..."

- ¡Banon! ¡Ella no recuerda NADA! - exclama Edgar, casi con rabia.

"Él tampoco tiene esa mirada... Me defiende... Se preocupa por mí... Muchas gracias..."

- ¡Quietos! - Banon vuelve a voltear y los mira a todos con desaprobación. Le devuelven la mirada. Él se acerca a Terra con pasos lentos y cortos, con las manos tras la espalda. Cuando llega, ella finalmente levanta el rostro, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. El hombre ya no tiene esa mirada severa. Más bien parece triste y agotado.

- ...

- Tal vez has oído esta historia - empieza él - Una vez, cuando la gente era pura e inocente, había una caja que les tenían prohibido abrir. Pero alguien fue y la abrió de todas formas. Liberó todos los males del mundo: envidia... codicia... orgullo... violencia... control... Todo lo que quedó en la caja fue un rayo de luz: la esperanza.

- ...

- Ahora enfrentamos esos males... Y tú eres ese último rayo de luz, nuestra única esperanza...

- ¡Banon! - Edgar está a punto de agregar algo más, cuando Banon lo interrumpe.

- Estoy tan cansado... Déjenme descansar un rato...

Banon se retira de la habitación arrastrando los pies, con una mano en la sien. Terra da la espalda a todos y vuelve a fijar la vista en el suelo. Se produce un incómodo momento de tensión en que nadie sabe qué decir. Finalmente Edgar da un paso adelante.

- Terra, escucha... Sé que no está bien pedirte que tomes una decisión así tan precipitadamente, pero... No te pongas así...

- ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar! ¡Déjenme en paz! - La chica sale corriendo del cuarto, dejando a su paso una estela de lágrimas. Los demás la siguen. Se ha tropezado frente a una de las varias puertas, y está allí sentada en el suelo, arrugando el borde de su vestido con las manos. Al oír los pasos, solloza: - Déjenme sola...

- Terra... - Locke se agacha detrás de ella y apoya una mano en su espalda.

- No, quiero estar sola, déjenme, váyanse... - Entonces le empieza a dar manotazos con los ojos cerrados.

- No voy a irme - replica él firmemente, mientras detiene a Terra tomándola con suavidad de las muñecas.

Ella se queda observando unos segundos la imagen de él, algo distorsionada por las lágrimas. Él le sonríe, con los ojos brillantes. "...Esa sonrisa... ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué me comporto así...?" Entonces ya no puede contenerse. Abraza a Locke con fuerza y vuelve a romper en llanto. Él le corresponde cobijándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su pelo. Se quedan así varios minutos, durante los que Terra se va calmando y poco a poco se va quedando dormida en el pecho de Locke.

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 24: Una persona importante para mí... - Envoltorio de caramelo - Decisión**

- ¿Terra? - Lo primero que la chica ve al abrir los ojos es la cálida sonrisa de Locke. Ella también le sonríe - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, gracias. ^^ ... ...Perdón por comportarme así, no sé qué me pasó, soy una inmadura... ¿Así se dice, verdad? Cuando uno llora sin tener una buena razón...

- No, no... No importa, olvídalo. Es comprensible que te pongas así. Pero no hablemos más de eso, ¿vale?

- Vale. ^^

Se sienta y mira por fin a su alrededor. Está sobre una cama con un cobertor de lana color verde oscuro, en un cuarto pequeño, iluminado por una antorcha en la pared, igual que el resto de la base. Hace sonar el suelo de madera dos veces con sus zapatitos rojos.

- ...Locke... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Sí, pregunta. ^^

- Mm... ¿Por qué te uniste a los Returners? ("Él se ve diferente a ellos...")

- ... - Antes de contestar, se levanta de la silla en que está y comienza a pasearse por la habitación. - Una persona importante para mí fue atrapada por el Imperio. He odiado al Imperio desde entonces... - relata, mirando al techo - Me uní a los Returners cuando me di cuenta de que el Imperio estaba podrido hasta la médula. Quise marcar una diferencia... - y le sonríe tristemente.

- ... - Ella baja la vista. "¿Será esta persona la misma de la que me habló la noche en que lo encontré fuera de la carpa?" - Pero... yo no tengo a nadie importante en mi vida... - "No tengo a nadie por quien luchar... Aunque no recuerde ni quién soy... puedo estar segura de eso..."

- Eso no es totalmente cierto - replica Locke, para sorpresa de Terra, con una convicción muy grande - ¡Estoy seguro de que hay quien siente que TÚ eres importante! Cuentan contigo...

Al decir esto, se agacha frente a ella, le acaricia suavemente el cabello verde agua y le dedica una sonrisa llena de energía. Con esto, ella baja la cabeza y también sonríe (*^u^*).

- Tienes razón... He sido muy egoísta. No he hecho más que pensar en mí misma y en mis miedos. En lo que tengo que pensar es en que hay gente que puede necesitar mi ayuda, que cuenta conmigo, como has dicho tú. En eso tengo que pensar primero. Porque está mal que piense en mí misma primero, ¿verdad?... Además... Yo no soy tan importante. Ni siquiera sé lo que soy. ^^

- ... ...

- Con permiso, voy a salir a caminar... A ver si puedo ordenar un poco mi cabeza. ^^ - Suelta una leve risita y luego se retira con una inclinación.

"Qué chica más extraña... Le afectó tanto lo que se le dijo... y luego de despertar se comporta diferente. Y dice que ha sido egoísta... ¡Es natural que haya actuado así, está asustada, no sabe qué será de ella! No tiene nada de malo que piense en sí misma. Es más, creo que TIENE que pensar en sí misma. No puede seguir dejándose tratar como un objeto, ahora es libre para decidir lo que quiera. ¿Por qué no se lo dije? Sólo me quedé allí mirándola como un idiota... ¬¬ Bueno, me sorprendió que alguien pudiera hablar así de sí mismo. "No soy tan importante", dijo. ¿A qué se habrá referido exactamente con eso...?"

-------------------

- Va a ser difícil convencerte de que nos ayudes - le dice Edgar a Terra unos minutos después - Si te presionamos demasiado, no seremos distintos del Imperio... Así que queremos que tomes tu propia decisión.

- Mi propia decisión... ¿Pero cómo puedo saber cuál decisión es la correcta...?

- Según lo que tú sientas y lo que tú creas correcto. Analiza todo lo que hay a favor y en contra, todo lo que ganas o pierdes, o a lo que te arriesgas si aceptas ayudarnos. Entonces te podrás dar cuenta de si, sumando todo eso, al final será bueno o no que nos ayudes. Pero bueno o no para ti. Céntrate en eso. ^^

- Pero... Necesitan mi ayuda, debería hacerlo...

- Sí, te necesitamos. Pero tienes que tomar en cuenta también tus sentimientos. No queremos que te sientas obligada, que nos ayudes porque "es lo correcto" - recalca, haciendo las comillas con las manos. - Queremos que hagas lo que tú crees correcto y bueno para TI. ¿Entiendes?

- ...

- ¡Ja! ¡Tanto que Locke se preocupa por tu libertad, y resulta que no la quieres! Nos dio un buen sermón, ¿sabes?

- ...¿Qué es un sermón? • •?

- Ja, ja... ^^;;; Cuando los padres retan a los hijos y hablan y hablan y hablan... Se dice que les dan un sermón XD. Pero en este caso, me refiero a que nos hizo ver que estábamos haciendo algo mal... Lo que fue casi como retarnos, a fin de cuentas. ¬¬

- Ah... ¿Y qué dijo?

- Pues... Que como es posible que todo el mundo te quiera usar como objeto, que se pelean por ti porque "el que tiene a la bruja es el más fuerte", que tengamos cuidado con lo que decimos, que no pensamos en lo que tú sientes, etc, etc... ¬¬

- ...Mm... Creo que... esas palabras... Todo lo que me han dicho estas últimas horas... me ha servido mucho. Para darme cuenta de que hay personas que me necesitan... De que tengo que aprender a ser más fuerte y más... madura, eso es. ^^

- ...Creo que si te das cuenta de que no eres lo suficientemente madura... es porque sí lo eres, en cierta forma.

- ...?...

- La madurez, por lo menos para mí, no es comportarse como un adulto, dejar de ser un niño. Más acertadamente, es... saber hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto. Saber afrontar las consecuencias de lo que uno hace...

- ...No sé si estoy entendiendo bien...

- Ah, no importa, no importa. La cuestión es que tomes una buena decisión. ^^u

- ...

"Ser maduro... Hacer lo correcto en el momento correcto... Y en este momento, ¿qué será lo correcto para mí? ...Debería hacer caso a Edgar y comparar todo lo que gano con lo que pierdo. Sí, supongo que así estará mejor..."

--------------------

- Pues por lo que me cuentas, parece que ya te lo han dicho todo - le dice Sabin alegremente a Terra un rato después. - Lo único que puedo añadir es que puedes confiar en mi hermano ciegamente. Siempre ha sido justo conmigo. Puedes confiar en él, Terra... - luego agrega: - ¡Pero ni te ATREVAS a decirle que yo dije eso! - y suelta una carcajada estridente. La chica simplemente lo observa, pensativa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? • •?

- Porque... él da buenos consejos, sabe de lo que está hablando. Además, sin importar lo que aparente ser... Sí le importa lo que le pase a los demás. Lo digo porque a veces parece una persona demasiado despreocupada, jeje XD

- No, no me dio esa impresión. Creo que todos ustedes se preocupan mucho por mí, y estoy muy agradecida. ^^

- A mí me importa lo que te pase solamente porque me caes bien XD - le dice, medio en broma.

- ¿Y lo que le pase a la gente que no te cae bien no te importa?

- Pues... no. XD

- ¿Por qué no?

- Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando, deja eso. ^^U En serio me caes bien - comenta, observándola - Eres como una niña pequeña, pero sin ser ni gritona ni caprichosa. XD

- Ser gritona y caprichosa es malo... ¿verdad?

- Sí, terriblemente malo, tienes razón - contesta, como hablando de algo muy serio, pero sin tomárselo en serio - Pero tú no eres así, así que no te preocupes.

- … - "Niña caprichosa, no puedes ir allí… Ya estás bastante grandecita para andar llorando por cualquier cosa… ¡Deja ya de lloriquear, te dije! Hoy por la tarde te toca ir al laboratorio, así que guarda tus lágrimas para entonces. Ahí sí vas a tener motivos para llorar…", dice una voz dura en la mente de Terra. Ella mira hacia el suelo. Hay un envoltorio de caramelo junto a sus pies.

- Estás así por todo este lío, porque no sabes qué decidir, ¿verdad? - pregunta él, renovando su sonrisa, que se había borrado al ver la expresión de ella.

- …

- Si quieres un consejo mío… Pues te diría que escojas lo que a ti te haga más feliz. Eso deberías tenerlo en cuenta siempre.

- …Lo que me haga feliz… - repite ella, sin dejar de observar el envoltorio.

- Tienes que pensarlo bien. Las decisiones apresuradas la mayoría de las veces no llevan a ninguna parte. Yo tengo experiencia en eso, jeje XD - Y entonces, antes de retirarse, le da unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza a la chica, que la hacen inclinarse hacia adelante peligrosamente - ¡Y arriba el ánimo! En esta vida todo pasa, la tristeza incluida… Así que cuando te vuelva a ver quiero ver una sonrisa, ¿OK? ^^

"Lo que me haga más feliz…", vuelve a repetir ella en su mente, haciendo crujir el papel de dulce entre sus pequeñas manos. "A ver, vamos a hacer lo que dijo Edgar, contar las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. ¿Qué pasaría si los ayudo? Si acepto y hago bien lo que me pidan, tal vez ayude a mucha gente… y esa gente sería un poquito más feliz. También los Returners serían más felices si les ayudo. Y yo… si ellos son más felices yo también soy más feliz. No sé si a todo el mundo le pasará, pero cuando hago a alguien sonreír yo también sonrío. ^^ …Si no acepto… ya no habría razón para quedarme aquí con ellos. Y si no los ayudo… tampoco voy a ayudar a toda la demás gente. Ellos dicen que me necesitan. ¿Eso significa que no pueden ayudar a la gente sin mí? Eso no sería bueno. No me gusta que la gente sufra… Sufrir no es nada bonito. Ellos dicen que el Imperio los hace sufrir… el Imperio es malo. Y si yo no hago nada para ayudar, también estoy siendo mala. Y yo no quiero ser mala… Por otro lado, si no los ayudo tendría que irme de aquí, porque ellos me tienen porque me necesitan. ¿Y adónde podría ir, sola y sin memoria? No hay ningún lugar para mí en todo el mundo… No puedo volver al Imperio. Volverían a obligarme a hacerle daño a la gente, y yo no quiero eso. No… Si me voy… no voy a volver a ver a los chicos… No voy a volver a ver a Locke… Me duele mucho sólo pensar en eso… ¿Por qué?" Tan sumida en sus pensamientos está, que llega andando y andando sin darse cuenta a la entrada del escondite. Todavía tiene el papel de dulce en las manos.

- ¿Busca al señor Banon? - le pregunta el guardia que está frente a la puerta - Salió hace un momento.

Por unos segundos, ambos se quedan mirando. A Terra se le encoge el corazón al recibir la desesperanza que emana de los ojos del hombre.

- El Imperio está arrestando Returners en todas partes - comenta él, muy afligido - Tenemos que encontrar algún medio para contraatacar, o… …¡Por favor únase a nosotros en nuestra batalla!

- … - La chica se acerca a él y le sonríe, apretando más que nunca el papel entre sus pequeñas manos - No se preocupe… Todo va a estar bien. No quiero ver sufrir a la gente. ^^

- …Ya, vaya, vaya… El señor Banon la debe estar esperando - le dice, apartándose de la puerta. Con la inclinación que hace la chica antes de salir, se le caen dos perlas de agua de los ojos, mientras el papel permanece en su mano, sujetado con fuerza.

Banon está a unos pasos de la entrada, mirando al cielo apoyado en un árbol que ya casi se retira a su sueño invernal. De hecho, al salir, Terra puede ver como la brisa se lleva con ella las últimas hojas doradas. A pesar de que son alrededor de las tres, hay muy poca luz en el ambiente, debido a los abundantes nubarrones.

- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? - inquiere Banon al oírla llegar - ¿Te convertirás en nuestro último rayo de esperanza?

"No puedo defraudarlos… Esta gente tiene toda su esperanza puesta en mí… Tengo que dar todo lo que pueda… …Esperanza… ¿Cómo alguien puede poner sus esperanzas en mí?" Finalmente asiente ligeramente, con un suspiro.

- ¿Lo harás? ¿¡De verdad!?

- … - Ella voltea y baja la vista. Casi no hay hierba sobre la tierra. - Pero… Tengo miedo… - "…de tantas cosas… de lo que pueda pasarme, de mi futuro, de lo que soy… Pero sobre todo tengo miedo de no poder con esto… Tengo miedo de fallarle a estas personas…"

- La persona que posea esta reliquia no tiene por qué temer - le dice Banon, hurgando en sus bolsillos - Por favor, Terra… Me gustaría que lo llevaras contigo - Por fin saca un brazalete ancho y dorado, lleno de algo que parecen caracteres antiguos.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Un amuleto. ¡Tómalo! - le ofrece el tesoro amablemente, y ella lo recibe tan sorprendida que apenas le sale un débil "Gracias…" junto con la reverencia demasiado pronunciada que hace - ¡Tengo un plan! - continúa Banon - ¡Por favor reúne a todos!

Ella asiente, con el ánimo renovado aunque todavía nerviosa, y ambos entran a la guarida. En cuanto pasa cerca de un papelero, bota por fin el envoltorio de caramelo que ha traido todo este rato.

*******************************************************************************************

**Escena 25: El poder Magitek - Gravedad - Espérame...**

- Bien… - comienza Banon cuando ya están todos reunidos en el gran salón, sentados alrededor de la enorme mesa - Todos sabemos que el Imperio está usando poder Magitek en la batalla. El punto es, ¿cómo la creó el Emperador?

- Le pedí a Locke que averiguara sobre ese rumor de que el Imperio está forzando a los mejores investigadores del mundo a estudiar a los Esper - dice Edgar.

- Los problemas que hay en Narshe giran en torno a un Esper, también - comenta Locke. Banon se levanta de su silla y comienza a pasearse por la habitación.

- ¿Quieren decir que hay alguna conexión entre los Esper y el poder Magitek? - interviene Terra, con voz tímida.

- Sólo puedo recordar una cosa que conecta a los Esper con el poder Magitek… - contesta Banon.

- No se referirá a… - dice Edgar, casi susurrando.

- ¡En efecto! - exclama Banon, mirando al techo luego de dar la espalda al grupo - La antigua Guerra de los Magos… - Esas palabras encienden de inmediato un intenso cuchicheo entre los presentes.

- Mi abuelita solía contarme historias sobre máquinas mágicas… - recuerda Locke, haciendo girar el vaso que tiene en las manos - ¿Entonces eran ciertas?

- Puede ser que esa antigua tragedia esté ocurriendo una vez más… - reflexiona Edgar, con la mirada fija en su servilleta.

- Sólo son especulaciones… - aclara Banon, aún sin voltear - Pero estudios históricos han entregado un gran número de conflictivas y espantosas teorías… De acuerdo con una teoría, humanos y máquinas fueron tratados con poderes extraídos de los Esper… - Esto último hace que el murmullo cese como por encanto.

- Eso explicaría el poder Magitek… - Terra baja la vista y arruga el borde de su falda.

"Viene de los Esper… Eso significa que… ¿mi magia también viene de un Esper? Dicen que nací con ella… ¿Es que me trataron con magia, como dice e señor Banon? No, no me considerarían tan "especial" si hubiera sido así… Entonces… ¿Es que no soy humana? ¿Lo que ellos insinúan es verdad? No puede ser… ¿Qué soy?..."

- Sólo podemos luchar contra las armaduras Magitek con armas Magitek… - indica Edgar, mientras Banon regresa a su asiento.

- Es riesgoso, pero si hacemos que Terra… hable con ese Esper, quizá despierte… - sugiere el líder del grupo, mirando a la chica de reojo. Todos los presentes también fijan sus ojos en ella. Esa intensa gravedad la obliga a mantener la vista en su falda.

- Me pregunto si eso será conveniente… - dice Edgar, con notoria preocupación en la voz. "Quizá sea riesgoso para ella, y para todos, no sabemos si el Esper nos escuchará si despierta… Pero, ¿qué otra opción puede haber?"

- ¿Quién sabe? - Banon eleva la voz para acallar el cuchicheo que ha vuelto a surgir. - De todos modos, necesitamos la ayuda de Terra.

Ella no sabe qué decir. De pronto siente una mano en su hombro y la voz de Locke llamándola por su nombre en un suave susurro.

- Terra…

"Sólo podemos luchar contra las armaduras Magitek con armas Magitek. ¿Acaso insinúan que van a usar la magia del Esper? ¿Igual que el Imperio? No, no puede ser. No pueden hacer eso… Si yo hablo con él, puede ser que acepte ayudarnos, sin que nadie use la fuerza. No puedo dejar que se llegue a eso… La fuerza… Al usar la fuerza siempre resulta algo malo… Aunque tenga mucho miedo… debo hacerlo. Debo aceptar. No sé cómo, pero estas personas confían en mí. No puedo defraudar a alguien que confía en mí. Sí…"

- ¡Lo haré! - acepta ella con decisión, mirando fijamente los ojos rojizos de Locke, que la observan con una mezcla de sentimientos que Terra no sabe cómo interpretar, y que la hacen sentir cierto dolor en medio del pecho.

"Además, si no acepto ayudarlos, no hay razón para que me quede con ellos. Puede que no vea nunca más a los chicos… …No ver nunca más a Locke… Por algún motivo… me angustia pensar en eso…"

- ¡Qué estupidez! - interviene de súbito Sabin, que se había mantenido en silencio todo este rato - ¡Suena como si disfrutaran de esto! - No alcanza a decir nada más, ya que en ese momento se escucha un golpe fuerte en la puerta principal, como si algo grande se hubiese estrellado contra ella.

- ¿Qué? - Banon se levanta inmediatamente de su silla, y se dirige a la fuente del sonido - ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Todos los demás lo siguen corriendo, excepto Terra, que va un poco más atrás, a paso normal y mirando al piso. Cuando llega a la entrada, ve a todos reunidos en torno a un hombre herido que, por su expresión de intenso cansancio y desesperación, parece haber venido escapando de algo por kilómetros.

- ¡Emergencia! Señor Banon… - el recién llegado se desploma en el suelo, y se sujeta una pierna empapada en sangre - F… Figaro del Sur…

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasó? - apremia Banon.

- El… Imperio… tomó Figaro… Vienen… hacia acá… - logra explicar entre jadeos, y finalmente cae inconsciente. Algunos de los que están allí lo alzan con cuidado y se lo llevan a una habitación. Terra los observa muy consternada hasta que desaparecen.

- Nos encontraron… ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - dice mientras Banon.

- ¡Locke! - comienza Edgar.

- Lo sé… - interrumpe Locke - "Alguien" tiene que deslizarse hacia Figaro del Sur y entretener al Imperio un rato, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ésa es tu especialidad! - confirma Edgar - ¡Buena suerte!

Esas palabras le caen a Terra como una lluvia repentina. "¿Eso significa que se va?" Una enorme gravedad en su corazón casi la hace caer de rodillas al suelo. Entonces, Locke se acerca a ella y le acaricia suavemente una mejilla. Está sonriendo. Pero no se divisa luz en sus ojos.

- Terra… Por favor espérame… - Esa mirada parece decirle como siempre: "No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien…" La gravedad disminuye un poquito. Ella también logra sonreír, con dificultad. - Y… por favor… …¡No dejes que un joven rey lujurioso, cuyo nombre quedará en la sombra, se acerque a ti! - termina esta frase con una pequeña risita.

- ¡¡¡Locke!!! ¬¬# - salta Edgar de inmediato.

Locke se retira raudamente, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Terra y despedirse con una mano. Ella no puede evitar estirar una mano hacia el espacio vacío frente a ella.

- Hermano "mayor"… - dice Sabin con un tono irónico - ¿Algun DÍA vas a crecer? XD

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Banon se acerca a Edgar, obligándolo a olvidar su furia.

- Am… (*se aclara la garganta*) Escaparemos por el río Lete, y nos dirigiremos a Narshe. Quiero ver ese Esper con mis propios ojos…

- Muy bien - asiente Banon - Hay una balsa en la salida trasera. Es arriesgado, pero no tenemos más opciones…

- Estás en peligro aquí - le advierte Edgar a Terra - Ven con nosotros a Narshe. Incluso tal vez logres entender mejor tus propias habilidades…

"Otra vez me mira con luz en los ojos… ^^ Los míos deben estar apagados. ¿Qué me pasa? Hasta me cuesta sonreír… Siento algo pesado en el pecho que me tira hacia abajo… No puedo estar así, no me gustaría que esa luz se apagara por mi culpa." Entonces ella asiente sonriendo, pero sin quitar la vista del piso.

- No tenemos tiempo para conversar - los apura Banon - ¡Vamos a Narshe!

*********************************************************************************


	6. Escenas 26 a 30

**Escena 26: El Río Lete - Ultros - ¡Cuídate mucho!**

"¿Cuánto tiempo demoraremos en volver a Narshe? El viaje hacia la base de los Returners fue bastante largo. ¿Tendremos que estar días navegando?", piensa Terra, sentada en la balsa de madera, mientras arruga el borde de su vestido mirando al cielo. Sigue nublado. "...¿Cuánto tiempo demorará en volver Locke?... Sí, va a volver. ^^ Dijo que lo esperara. Eso significa que va a volver. Locke no me diría mentiras... Cuando se fue empecé a sentir este peso... Esto debe ser "extrañar"... Quiero que vuelva, quiero que esté aquí... ¿Cuánto tiempo demorará en volver? Si demora mucho, voy a ir yo misma a buscarlo. ...Pero si vuelve y yo no estoy... Tal vez salga de nuevo a buscarme... Y si los dos andamos caminando y buscándonos, quizá nos perdamos para siempre. No, mejor le hago caso y lo espero. No quiero perderlo para siempre..."

De pronto, estos pensamientos son interrumpidos por un violento golpe que casi hace caer a Banon de la balsa, y un chillido tremendamente agudo y estridente.

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?

Entonces surge del agua un monstruo con la apariencia de un enorme pulpo púrpura que los observa con sus fulgurantes ojos rojos.

- ¡Uwi, ji, ji...! ¡Fin del juego! ¡No molesten al pulpo, niños!

Luego de eso hace saltar la balsa golpeándola por debajo con uno de sus tentáculos. Todos luchan por sostenerse a ella, lo que se hace difícil, ya que las aguas agitadas no ayudan mucho. Ante esto, Terra decide intentar hacer algo e invoca su magia de fuego... Lamentablemente, la falta de concentración debido al bamboleo hace que ésta no sea tan efectiva como la última vez que la usó. Al recibir el calor de la magia, el pulpo se sumerge inmediatamente en el agua, soltando un alarido de dolor.

- ¡Yaaooouch! ¡Sopa marina!

Al entrar en el río, una ola barre la balsa y por poco se lleva el ligero cuerpo de Terra. Mientras ella se incorpora con algo de dificultad, oye la voz severa de Banon dirigiéndose a ella.

- No lo estás haciendo bien - la reprende - ¡Yo sé que eso no es todo lo que puedes dar! ¡Tú...!

- ¡Qué delicioso bocadillo!

Terra no alcanza a escuchar nada más, ya que la voz estentórea del pulpo, que ha vuelto a emerger, sobrepasa a la de Banon con creces, aparte de que está hablando justamente en dirección a ella, mirándola con sus ojos rojos.

- ¡Debería traer mi babero...!

- No te atrevas.

Edgar desenvaina inmediatamente su espada y salta frente a la chica. Ella se sobresalta en un primer momento y casi resbala al dar un automático paso hacia atrás.

"Me está defendiendo... ^^ Se siente bien tener a alguien que me ayude cuando estoy en problemas, se siente bien... no estar sola... No lo recuerdo bien, pero... me parece que... no todo el tiempo estuve sola... Porque recuerdo qué se siente tener compañía... Debe ser por la señora de las fotos y por la niñita rubia..."

- Eso, tú cuida a la chica, que yo me hago cargo de esto xD - se adelanta Sabin, con voz de protagonista de película. El pulpo lo mira de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Cabezas de músculo? ¡Los odio! - dice el pulpo despectivamente, y luego emite una risa que sería un desafío para cualquier tímpano. Esto despierta de inmediato la furia de Sabin.

- ¡¡¡Qué dijiste, pulpo estúpido!!! ###

- ¡Tengo un nombre, y es Ultros, para tu información!

El pulpo levanta uno de sus enormes tentáculos para golpear a Sabin, lo que causa que una intensa lluvia caiga sobre los presentes.

- ¡¡Y a mí qué me importa!!

Antes de que el tentáculo termine de descender, el puño resplandeciente de Sabin da de lleno al monstruo, impulsado por un salto que por poco vuelca la balsa (incluyendo los consiguientes golpes de sus pasajeros contra las tablas).

- ¡E...Eso es todo, amigos! - exclama Ultros mientras va volando hasta caer a una cantidad considerable de metros más allá.

- Creo que lo hicimos polvo - sentencia Sabin luego de aterrizar nuevamente en la balsa (volviendo a hacerla bambolearse peligrosamente), sacudiéndose las manos con un gesto orgulloso y satisfecho.

- No lo creas... Probablemente sólo se esconde de nosotros - advierte Edgar, mientras se pone de pie.

En efecto, unos segundos después Terra lanza un grito agudo al ser arrastrada repentinamente hacia afuera de la balsa.

- ¡¡Iiiiwww!! ¡Algo se agarró a mi pierna!

- ¡Terra!

Ella se sostiene como puede, hasta que Edgar la libera del tentáculo que la sujeta haciéndole un corte profundo con su espada. Al tiempo que se escucha uno de esos chillidos estridentes algo amortiguado desde abajo del agua, el chico toma a Terra y la lleva al centro de la balsa.

- ¡Por aquí!

- Todo está bien ahora - dice Banon, intentando calmar a la asustada Terra.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclama Sabin, haciendo ademán de saltar al torrente, con los puños apretados - ¡Lo voy a golpear con un Blitz!

- ¡¡No!! ¡Sabin! - trata de detenerlo Edgar.

- ¡No me distraigas, hermano!

Sabin salta al agua, haciendo caso omiso a Edgar.

- Él siempre ha sido de armas tomar... ¬¬ - comenta él, con voz de "No tiene remedio".

- ¡Sabin...!

Terra se asoma al borde de la balsa, inclinándose hasta casi caer, con la intención de divisar algo en las profundidades.

- ¡No te preocupes por él! - le dice Banon, mientras la arrastra de vuelta al centro de la balsa.

- ¿Está seguro de que está bien, Banon? - pregunta Edgar, con un tono algo aprensivo.

- ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros! - contesta él, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - ¡En cualquier momento saltará a la balsa!

Justo en ese instante ven pasar "algo" disparado por el aire, sin alcanzar a distinguir bien dónde cae. En ese primer momento, Edgar suelta un "¿Qué diablos...?" y los otros dos miran el cielo como si hubiera pasado un ovni.

- Se veía bastante animado... ¡Ja...! - comenta Edgar medio en broma, seguro de que la corriente les permitirá alcanzarlo en un rato más.

- ¡¡Sabin!! - Terra estira un brazo hacia la distancia, como si con eso fuera a alcanzarlo.

- ¡¡Sabin!! - Su hermano hace lo mismo que la chica, mas luego de un segundo lo despide con la mano y grita con la voz llena de risa: - ¡Cuídate mucho! XD ("Eso le pasa por obstinado, yo se lo advertí... ¬¬ Que se lleve un buen susto XD")

Exactamente como Edgar había pensado, la corriente les permite alcanzar a Sabin hasta poder verlo. Sin embargo, de pronto se le borra la sonrisa de la cara. Se acercan a toda velocidad hacia una bifurcación inesperada. Y por esas cosas de la vida, la balsa flota tomando el camino de la izquierda y Sabin el de la derecha. El chico vuelve a perderse de vista tras unos cortísimos tres segundos de trayecto.

****************************************************************************

**Escena 27: Es extraño... - Una buena chica - Fuego**

- Me estoy volviendo a asustar, igual que cuando recién salimos - dice Terra, estrujando el pañuelo que lleva puesto en la falda - ¿Voy a tener que pasar toda mi vida así, escapando del Imperio?

- No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte - la consuela Edgar, mientras estruja su capa, que ha aumentado su peso al triple debido al agua.

- Muchas gracias. ^^

"Sí, le estoy muy agradecida. ...Es extraño... Cuando Locke me decía eso parecía que nada podría pasarme, ni aunque se cayera el cielo, como dije una vez... Sin embargo... ahora no me siento así. Aún tengo miedo. ¿Por qué? Si son las mismas palabras, la misma situación y la misma intención... De verdad es extraño... Quisiera que Locke estuviera aquí... ...¡Qué tonta! Parezco una niña pequeña pensando en estas cosas. No puedo comportarme así... Ya sé que soy una carga para todo el mundo, no quiero serlo aún más..."

- ¿Pasa algo? - El chico le pone una mano en el hombro, y la observa con rostro preocupado.

- Nada, estoy bien. ^^

- Pues parecía como si fueras a llorar...

- No pasa nada, estoy bien, estoy bien ^^ - lo tranquiliza, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? • •U

- Ah... No sé. Locke lo hacía para calmarme... ^^

- ...

Repentinamente, él se muestra muy concentrado en estirar su capa y en terminar de sacarle el agua.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No.

Entonces ella se hace una bolita abrazando sus rodillas y simplemente lo contempla, sin atreverse a preguntar más cosas. Casi sin darse cuenta se va perdiendo en sus pensamientos. Está empezando a hacer frío. Escucha vagamente reír a Banon y decirle algo a Edgar. Parece que comienzan a discutir por alguna razón...

- ¿Estás bien ahora? - le pregunta Banon a Terra en cuanto ella despierta.

Ahora toma conciencia en realidad de cuánto ha descendido la temperatura. Ya está empezando a oscurecer. Deben ser pasadas las seis de la tarde.

- Sí, estoy bien. ^^

- Disculpa por lo de antes.

- ?

- Cuando fallaste con tu magia. Creo que no debí decirte esas cosas.

- No, está bien... Por lo que recuerdo... siempre me reprendían... Así que estoy acostumbrada. ^^

- ... ...

- ... ...

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí. ^^

- Te ves triste aún.

Banon le dice todo esto sin mirarla, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte oscuro, en el cual todavía no se divisa Narshe. Ella no contesta. Simplemente se queda mirando las tablas entre sus zapatitos rojos.

- Supongo que no darás problemas. Lo peor que podría pasar es que lloraras mucho. No creo que intentes escapar ni nada por el estilo. Harás todo lo que te digamos. Después de todo, Locke dijo que eras una buena chica, y supongo que será verdad.

"Locke dijo que soy una buena chica... ^^ ...En un sueño, recordé... que los señores del Imperio decían que yo era una chica mala... Porque salía de mi habitación para ver a mi papá... y porque lloraba... ¿Es malo llorar? ¿Y es malo sentirse triste? Entonces en realidad no soy una buena chica. Porque estoy haciendo algo malo. Estoy triste... y creo que hasta tengo ganas de llorar... No debería hacerlo... Locke dijo que soy una buena chica..."

- ...Mmm... ¿Por qué da tanta tristeza cuando uno se separa de alguien? - pregunta Terra, secándose las incipientes lágrimas.

- Ah... Eso no pasa con cualquier persona. Pasa con las personas que queremos. Cuando queremos a una persona, necesitamos estar con ella. Y si nos falta, la extrañamos y nos invade la tristeza. Es como si se fuera una parte de nosotros... Es bastante complejo esto del querer... Y no me preguntes por qué queremos a otras personas ni nada de eso, porque eso nadie lo sabe. El día que logremos entender por qué sentimos... No, creo que es mejor que no llegue... Dime, ¿extrañas a Locke?

- ...¿Cómo lo supo? • •?

- ¡Ja! ¡Porque lo veo en tus ojos!

- ¿En serio en mis ojos se ve lo que yo siento? Locke dijo algo parecido...

- Pues sí, es verdad. (jaja)

- ^^... Creo que es verdad algo que dijo la señora.

- ¿Qué?

- Que los abuelitos saben muchas cosas. ^^

- Oye... ¬¬#

- ¡Ah, lo siento! T//T Ya estoy diciendo tonterías otra vez...

- No te preocupes, Terra, tienes razón XD - dice Edgar, quien acaba de despertar también, sumándose a la conversación (Banon: ¬¬#).

En ese momento, Terra da un fuerte estornudo y comienza a tiritar.

- Ya estamos llegando a Narshe, y empieza a hacer frío. Deberías haber traido algo... Te prestaría mi capa, pero está empapada... T_T

- ¡No, ya sé! Siéntense aquí.

Terra indica a cada lado suyo dando una palmadita en el piso. Ambos le obedecen, y ella enciende un pequeño fuego con su magia, el cual deja flotando para que pueda irradiar su calor a los tres sin dañar la balsa. Durante el rato que queda de viaje, conversan de varias cosas, siendo una de las más importantes el tema de Sabin y su paradero. "¡Acabo de encontrar a mi hermano y ahora se me vuelve a perder, qué cosa!", se lamenta Edgar en tono tragicómico mientras intenta secar su capa al calor del fuego.

*************************************************************************************

**Escena 28: Mi entradita secreta - Luz azul - ¿Única esperanza? ¿Yo?**

En el último tramo del viaje, la fuerza de la corriente ha ido disminuyendo considerablemente, cuando ya pasadas las siete llegan al final del río Lete, donde éste se convierte en un lago frente a las colinas de Narshe. Más o menos una hora y media después llegan a la entrada de la ciudad, donde hacen guardia tres hombres uniformados. Los tres son altos y con cara de pocos amigos. Está comenzando a nevar.

- Oiga, señorita... - Los guardias les cortan el paso con sus lanzas - ¿No fue usted la que hace poco se coló aquí destruyendo todo con una armadura Magitek?

La chica retrocede asustada, tan aprisa que casi tropieza con la capa de Edgar, la cual lleva puesta encima (y que por suerte se secó).

- ¡Esperen un segundo!... - comienza a decir Banon, pero no alcanza a terminar, ya que es empujado por uno de los guardias.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! Si no lo hacen...

- Esperen - se adelanta Edgar - Yo soy el Rey Edgar de Figaro...

- ¡¡Mentiroso!!

Entonces entre los tres lo empujan lejos con la parte de atrás de sus lanzas, sin siquiera escucharlo. Terra se precipita a ayudar a sus compañeros a levantarse, mientras los guardias regresan a sus puestos.

- Aye yai yai... - se queja Banon, sobándose la espalda al tiempo que la chica lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

- ¡Ese tipo de actitud es terrible! ¡Ni siquiera quisieron escuchar! - protesta Edgar, furioso.

- Todo es mi culpa... - dice Terra, con la cabeza gacha.

- No, Terra. No es tu culpa - la contradice Edgar, quien le acomoda la capa sobre los hombros - ¡Son esos IMBÉCILES del Imperio! ¡Ellos te estaban controlando, tú no hiciste nada! ###

- Calma, calma... ^^;;;

- (*se aclara la garganta*) ...Am... Sí, sí, tienes razón. ^^;;;

- Tenemos que encontrar pronto otro lugar por donde entrar - apremia Banon.

- ¡Ah, yo sé por dónde podemos entrar! - exclama Terra, dando saltitos.

- ¿Por dónde?

- ¡Por aquí, por aquí! ^^ ("¡Qué bien, puedo ayudar en algo!")

Ella los conduce rápidamente hasta la entradita secreta que Locke le dijo que no olvidara, ésa que da a las minas.

- Cuando Locke me ayudó por primera vez, movió algo justo por aquí *^^* - cuenta ella, apuntando a la pared.

- Conociéndolo, debe haber algún interruptor secreto en esta pared de piedra... - apunta Edgar.

Efectivamente, al mover una pequeña roca el muro se abre, dejando ver un pasaje bastante oscuro, aunque más iluminado que la cueva que lleva a Figaro del Sur. Luego de avanzar un tanto, llegan a un lugar donde las rocas brotan del piso, y una lucecita azul va volando siguiendo un patrón determinado por entre las rocas. Cada vez que cruza la habitación completa desaparece y reaparece al principio del trayecto para volver a repetirlo.

- Cielos...

- ¿Qué es eso...? - pregunta Terra, sin dejar de seguir con la vista a la lucecita azul.

- Creo que es un control de seguridad. Si seguimos a la luz sin equivocarnos, probablemente pasemos. Si cometemos un error, la luz nos rodeará, multiplicándose. Para continuar sin problemas, debemos tomar la esfera de luz más brillante - explica Edgar, como enseñándole a sumar a un niño. Después agrega, mientras comienza a seguir a la luz en cuanto regresa al principio: - Estos sistemas de seguridad inferiores, tan predecibles... En mi castillo tenemos otros cien veces más sofisticados... ¡Ja! ¬u¬

- ¿Y cuáles son ésos? • •? - quiere saber Terra.

- Ah, son muy complicados. Y se supone que no debo contarle a nadie. ^__~

Luego de cruzar la estancia de la lucecita azul, comienzan a aparecer lugares conocidos por Terra. Cuando pasan por donde Locke la salvó con la ayuda de los moogles, ella se detiene unos segundos a mirar a su alrededor.

"Ahí fue donde me caí, creo... Allá arriba se ve el agujero. Fue una caída bastante alta... •_•! Por eso me desmayé... Y Locke me salvó... ...^^... No sé por qué ahora me siento feliz... Creo que es porque estoy aquí, qué extraño... Podría decir que me gusta este lugar..."

Finalmente cruzan por completo las minas, hasta divisar el puente de madera que lleva a la casa de Arvis. Éste los saluda muy sorprendido al verlos luego de abrir la puerta la trasera.

- ¡Banon! ¡Rey Edgar!... ¡¡y Terra!! - exclama, invitándolos a pasar apresuradamente, vigilando los alrededores.

- ¡Arvis! ¿Qué está pasando aquí en Narshe? - pregunta Banon, luego de que la puerta ya esté cerrada.

- El pueblo sigue neutral - responde él - Traté de que la gente se uniera a los Returners, pero... A propósito, ¿por qué rayos vinieron aquí?

- Primero, ¿cómo está la gente? - pregunta Edgar, sin contestar.

- Todos se... alborotaron un poco cuando el Esper fue descubierto.

Banon automáticamente mira a Terra y se le acerca unos pasos. Ella sólo le devuelve la mirada sin moverse ni un milímetro, pestañeando repetidas veces.

- Creemos que esta jovencita es nuestra única esperanza de llegar a ese Esper.

"¿Única esperanza? ¿Yo?... Es cierto... Esta gente pone toda su confianza en mí, no puedo defraudarlos... Aunque... no sé so pueda con toda esta carga..."

- Mi pueblo se muere por saber cómo luce el Esper - dice Arvis - ¿Tal vez Terra pueda ayudar a restaurar el orden en nuestro pueblo...?

Ahora es él quien intercambia miradas con la chica. El color de los ojos de ella se va opacando poco a poco. Edgar comienza a pasearse lentamente por la habitación, reflexionando.

- Ese Esper o va a salvarnos... o a arrastrarnos a una muerte prematura...

***********************************************************************************************

**Escena 29: Sentimiento inquietante - Sueños de metal - ¿Amor?**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde entonces, y las cosas siguen estancadas casi de la misma manera; casi, se puede decir, porque Arvis ya se ha enterado de las últimas noticias: la visita de Kefka a Figaro, el incendio y la inmersión del castillo, el encuentro con Sabin, la reunión en la base de los Returners, la alarmante noticia de haber sido descubiertos, y por último la partida de Locke y Sabin.

Por otra parte, Edgar, Terra y Banon se han puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en Narshe. Los guardias han cercado los alrededores del Esper por orden del alcalde, y ni siquiera los mineros pueden acercarse. Claro, no ha faltado quien ha intentado pasarse de listo, mas nadie ha logrado ni divisar al Esper. Sin embargo corren y corren rumores sobre cómo luce la criatura, los cuales nadie sabe quién inició... Contrastando con esa enorme curiosidad, también hay gente que no quiere saber nada del Esper, algunos por miedo a la criatura en sí, y otros porque según ellos el Imperio comenzó a atacar Narshe a pesar de ser neutral por culpa de él... Aunque, extrañamente, no han aparecido desde el "incidente de la bruja", como lo llaman los residentes. Por eso Banon ha enviado mensajeros para recolectar noticias, pero aún no se sabe nada.

Terra, por su parte, con ese afán suyo por ayudar, ha intentado calmar al pueblo con argumentos como "es peligroso entrar a las minas, podría ocurrirles algún accidente", "está congelado, no va a pasar nada, no se preocupe" o "yo voy a ir a ver qué puedo hacer". Ante esta última frase algunos han contestado "¿y qué espera para ir?". Ella sinceramente no sabe aún la respuesta a esa pregunta. Simplemente ha contestado que estos días no se ha sentido muy bien, y que en unos días lo va a hacer.

En realidad, es bastante cierto eso de que no se siente bien... No ha querido acercarse al Esper aún, ni siquiera ha querido verlo, porque tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Le dijeron que la última vez ella y la criatura se habían conectado a través de un rayo azul. Por alguna razón, le aterra que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Cada vez que piensa en ello la invade un sentimiento inquietante... y en cierta forma también doloroso. La idea de que pase algo al estar junto al Esper le aprieta el corazón. También le ocurre algo parecido cuando piensa en Locke.

"¿Dónde estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará bien?"

En el día intenta olvidar esos sentimientos ocupándose en muchas cosas: paseando por el pueblo, hablando con la gente, ayudando con las compras y el aseo, y observando a Arvis mientras cocina, a ver si aprende a hacerlo ella también. Pero en la noche, cuando espera para dormirse, no puede evitar que esos pensamientos afloren en su mente, por más que deje las cortinas abiertas por si se distrae mirando bailar las columnas de humo de las chimeneas hasta que la venza el sueño.

Eso aparte, no ha habido una sola noche que no haya tenido pesadillas. Cada vez que se duerme va alguna escena sobre un piso de metal, sobre alfombras rojas o tras cortinas oscuras. Precisamente ahora se ve dentro de una cápsula de vidrio, flotando en un líquido de un color parecido al de su cabello, un verde agua muy claro. Delante de ella también hay filas y filas de cápsulas Magitek, dentro de las cuales hay siluetas que Terra no alcanza a distinguir. De pronto el ambiente se tiñe con la luz de lámparas rojas, y algo así como electricidad recorre el cuerpo de la chica, robándole dolorosa y lentamente su energía hasta que su vista se nubla...

Y entonces la imagen cambia. Se encuentra en la habitación de las cortinas oscuras. Está sentada en la cama, balanceando las piernas. Se levanta de un salto al ver entrar a la señora del pelo negro, con una maceta en las manos.

- ¡Mira, Terra! ¡Te he traido flores como te dije!

- ¡Son muy bonitas, gracias!

- Ponlas allí, junto a la ventana. E intenta tener las cortinas abiertas todo el tiempo.

- ...Tal vez me regañen si hago eso... Y usted no debería estar aquí a esta hora...

- Ya sé que casi es hora de tus pruebas, pero pensé que alcanzaría a dejarte las flores antes...

- No tenía por qué arriesgarse, la pueden castigar si la ven aquí...

- No, no, quería hacerte este regalo... Para que tengas compañía en esta habitación.

- No debería haberse molestado...

- ¡Claro que sí! Me importas mucho. Eres como una hija para mí. Por eso quise traerte estas flores...

- ... ...

- Jiji, ¿sabes? Son un buen regalo, las flores. Si alguna vez, cuando salgas de aquí, conoces a una buena persona a la que te gustaría agradecerle algo que haya hecho por ti... puedes regalarle una flor, para mostrarle cuánto te importa. A mí me acaba de pasar algo maravilloso con...

Repentinamente deja de hablar, al escuchar pasos ya muy cerca del cuarto.

- ¡Allí vienen, tiene que esconderse!

- ¿¡Qué hace usted aquí!?

Tres altas figuras uniformadas entran a la habitación.

- ¡Ya le habíamos advertido que no se acercara a esta niña!

- Pero...

- ¡Silencio! Ya sabe las consecuencias. ¡Ahora fuera!

- ¡No, por favor, no la castiguen! ¡Es mi culpa, yo le pedí que viniera!

- ¡Tú cierra la boca! ¿¡Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!?

Entonces Terra recibe un golpe que la hace rebotar contra el escritorio. Se va formando rápidamente una mancha roja en el lado derecho de su vestidito blanco.

- Ahora vamos al laboratorio. Esta vez te tocara peor, por impertinente.

Entonces la carga sobre su hombro como un saco y avanza hacia la salida. Lo último que ve antes de despertar es un soldado acercándose a la ventana y un camino de gotitas rojas en el piso de metal... Se sienta en la cama y, por primera vez en todos estos días, rompe a llorar amargamente. Ni siquiera escucha los pasos de Edgar entrando a la habitación. Sólo se percata de que está ahí cuando se sienta en el borde del lecho y le dirige la palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa, Terra? - le pregunta en voz baja.

- Nada... Tonterías, no te preocupes... - contesta ella, desviando la mirada.

De nada le sirve, ya que él le levanta el rostro suavemente con dos dedos y la observa. Sus lágrimas destellan con la poca luz que se cuela entre las cortinas.

- Mírame. No tienes por qué ocultarme cosas. Yo sé que algo te está sucediendo y no quieres contarle a nadie. Es algo relacionado con tus recuerdos, ¿verdad? ¿Te acordaste de algo que hubieras preferido que se quedara en el olvido? ¿Es eso? ...Cuéntame, confía en mí...

Y entonces le sonríe tan dulcemente que ella no puede evitar deshacerse en llanto otra vez.

- Pérdoname... - susurra ella, escondiendo la cara entre las manos - Estoy haciendo las cosas mal... Me prometí a mí misma que iba a ser fuerte y que no iba a llorar, porque no quería preocupar a nadie...

- Terra, - la interrumpe él - no es bueno guardarse los problemas. Ya sé que a veces yo debería seguir mi propio consejo, pero... ...Quisiera que me contaras lo que te ocurre. Tal vez hasta logres sentirte mejor.

- Son tantas cosas... - empieza ella - Casi todas tienen que ver con mis recuerdos, como dijiste. Últimamente he tenido pesadillas todas las noches. En mis sueños... veo cosas de mi pasado. La mayoría son cosas malas... Creo que crecí en el Imperio... Vivía en una habitación con cortinas oscuras... Todos los días me llevaban a hacerme "pruebas" en un laboratorio; Todavía no recuerdo lo que eran, pero sí recuerdo que me daba miedo que llegara la hora en que iban a buscarme... No podía ver a nadie, no sé por qué... Supongo que tendría algo que ver con... lo que soy. Sé que hay algo importante con respecto a ese tema que no puedo recordar... En todo caso no quiero recordarlo. ¡Por eso no he querido acercarme al Esper! Siento que si le hablo él me va a decir algo que yo no quiero oír... Por eso tengo miedo... Por una parte me gustaría saber lo que soy, pero por otra parte prefiero no saberlo... Me da miedo saberlo, me da miedo... que todos me dejen sola cuando se enteren de lo que soy... ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que soy y ya estoy pensando en esas cosas! ¡No sé qué me pasa...!

- Tranquila - la interrumpe Edgar, apartándole las manos de la cara. Ella continúa sollozando - No vamos a dejarte sola... Escúchame una cosa: no toda la gente es como la del Imperio. Ellos siempre han discriminado a los que son distintos y abusado de los más débiles, y seguramente por eso piensas así... Pero tienes que saber que no todo el mundo actúa de esa manera... ¡Hasta en el mismo Imperio debe haber gente amable y tolerante! Seguro habrás oído hablar del General Leo... Es extraño que sirva al Imperio... ¡Y seguro tenías algún amigo allí donde vivías! Se suelen encontrar buenas personas donde uno menos lo espera.

Terra intenta hacer memoria, ya un poco más calmada.

Leo... La única imagen que se le viene a la mente al pensar en ese nombre es una donde va subiendo por una escalera de metal, de la mano de un joven alto y de cabello rubio que viste el uniforme marrón del Imperio. Al final del camino se divisa un cielo rojo poblado de azoteas de edificios de metal.

- No recuerdo quién es ese General Leo, pero sí recuerdo a una señora que me visitaba siempre en mi habitación... Y también he visto a una niñita rubia dibujando conmigo... ...Pero por más que lo intento no puedo recordar ningún nombre...

- No importa, no importa... Ése era el punto al que quería llegar. Ni siquiera allí estabas tan sola. Y ahora tampoco. Yo no voy a dejarte sola, pase lo que pase cuando vayas a ver a ese Esper. Lo único que importa es que sigas siendo tú... No creo que cambies tu forma de ser por más extraño que sea lo que te diga esa criatura, ¿o me equivoco? ^^

- ¿Mi forma de ser? No, no creo... • •

- Entonces puedes estar tranquila. ^^

Luego de eso se produce un silencio durante el cual sólo se observan el uno al otro en la penumbra. Edgar no puede dejar de notar que la camiseta cuatro tallas más grande que Terra se ha puesto para dormir se ha deslizado hasta dejar ver completamente su hombro derecho, y con ello parte de su escote.

- ...Y... ¿Qué otra cosa te preocupa? Dijiste que "casi" todo tenía que ver con tus recuerdos.

- Mm, sí... Lo otro que me preocupa es cómo estarán Sabin y Locke... Tú también debes estar preocupado...

- No te aflijas tanto por eso - replica Edgar, intentando animarla - La sola apariencia de Sabin espantaría a cualquiera, no creo que quieran meterse con él (xD)... Y Locke ha escapado del Imperio cientos de veces, además es especialista en sabotear artefactos Magitek... Créeme Terra, van a estar bien. ^^

- Pero es que... aún así...

- Extrañas mucho a Locke, ¿verdad?

Sl decir esto gira la cabeza y comienza a observar fijamente la única columna de humo que se alcanza a ver entre las cortinas azules. Ella también mira hacia la ventana y se pone a juguetear con el borde de la sábana.

- ...Sí... Lo extraño mucho... Nunca pensé que doliera tanto que alguien no estuviera... ¿Será normal? ¿A ti te ha pasado algo así?

- ...Sí, me ha pasado... Y sí, es lo más normal del mundo que te sientas así... - contesta él.

Luego voltea. Terra nota que tiene los ojos algo vidriosos y la mirada abatida. Por eso se acerca a él, gateando por la cama.

- ¿Recordaste algo malo? Fue por lo que dije, ¿cierto? Te hice recordar algo malo con eso de extrañar... Discúlpame... - pide ella, bajando la vista.

- No, discúlpame tú a mí por preocuparte... No pasa nada, en serio...

- ...Tenías razón cuando dijiste que deberías seguir tu propio consejo, ¿sabes?

Ante esto, él la queda mirando perplejo.

- Si te pasa algo malo, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. A mí me hizo bien hablar contigo, ahora me siento mejor. ¡Muchas gracias! ... ^^ ... Yo... te quiero, y no me gusta verte triste... Y ojalá nunca tengas que irte como Locke y Sabin... porque seguro que te extrañaría también... Además...

- Terra...

Repentinamente él la envuelve en un abrazo y la aprieta contra su pecho. Con eso a ella se le olvida todo lo que iba a decir, y de inmediato le sube el color a las mejillas. Se quedan unos instantes así, sin decir nada; Ella mirando el piso alfombrado de azul, y él con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en la de ella.

- ...Tú... ¿Has sentido amor alguna vez?

- • •? - Ella por fin levanta la vista y lo mira a los ojos - ¿Amor?

- Sí... Es natural que te hayas enamorado alguna vez... Creo que todas las personas sienten amor en algún momento de su vida... Además dicen que es tan bonito cuando te corresponden... No tiene nada de malo. Lo malo sería que alguien no pudiera sentir amor...

- ¿Qué es amor? - lo interrumpe ella, mirándolo ansiosa de escuchar la respuesta. No sabe por qué, pero "amor" le parece una palabra muy importante.

- ...¿No sabes lo que es? • •U Es... un sentimiento parecido a querer, pero mucho más fuerte... Es como... Mejor no me preguntes, no sabría explicarte bien... ^^U

Entonces intenta de inmediato cambiar el tema.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a quedarme aquí contigo hasta que te duermas, a ver si así no tienes más pesadillas. ¿Te parece bien? ^^

- Sí ^^ ...Pero todavía no me...

- Vamos, trata de dormir, que ya es tarde. Mañana te cuento, ¿vale? ^^;;;

- ...Bueno, vale... Mañana me cuentas. ^^

- Sí... ^^U (*suspiro de alivio*)

Entonces él la vuelve a atraer hacia sí, y ella cierra los ojos para intentar dormir como dijo Edgar. En poco rato la vence el sueño. Unos momentos antes de caer dormida, le parece sentir que caen algunas gotas sobre su cabeza. Seguramente ha confundido fantasía y realidad, ya que en el sueño que tiene inmediatamente después va caminando descalza bajo la lluvia, por un camino bordeado de flores blancas. Nada de pisos de metal.

********************************************************************************************

**Escena 30: Segunda situación - Reparador - Ninja**

"¿Dónde estoy? ...¿Cómo llegué aquí, qué estaba haciendo...? Ah, sí, el río Lete... Íbamos a Narshe y me llevó la corriente porque salté de la balsa... Creo que me golpeé la cabeza, me duele... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? Supongo que no mucho... Bueno, lo primero es llegar a Narshe lo antes posible... Veamos..."

Sabin se pone de pie y mira a su alrededor. Al lado suyo está el río. A la distancia se divisan unas construcciones al parecer, mas no se puede distinguir lo que son; de todos modos no es probable que sea un pueblo. Al girar unos grados se ve una casita solitaria bastante cerca. Hacia allá se dirige Sabin, y llama a la puerta a ver si alguien lo puede ayudar. Luego de un momento abre un hombre bastante mayor, cuya cara de sueño desaparece en cuanto ve al joven.

- ¡¡Hey!! ¿Tú eres el relojero? ¡He esperado siglos!

Dicho esto, el viejo lo tira hacia adentro, sin cerrar la puerta. Sabin tarda un poco en reaccionar.

- Eh... no. No soy el relojero. •_•U

- Allí está, en la pared - le indica, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Sabin - ¡No ha caminado por 1, 5, quizá incluso 10 años!

- Dije que NO soy el relojero... ù_ú#

- ¡Ya sé! Vienes a reparar mi cortadora de pasto, ¿eh? ¡El servicio no podía ser peor! ¡El césped ya mide casi 7 metros allá atrás!

- ¡NO! ¡No vengo para esoooo! ## Quisiera saber...

- ¡Dios mío! - exclama el viejo, sin permitir a Sabin hablar - Entonces debes ser... ¡Estás aquí para reparar mi cama! ¡Ha estado crujiendo como loca!

- ¡¡¡Que no soy un reparador!!! ###

- ¡No más plática, reparador! ¡Arregla esa estufa, de inmediato!

- ...Si reviso la estufa, ¿me podría decir cómo llegar a Narshe, por favor? T_T - ofrece, ya que el viejo es su única esperanza por ahora.

Sería milagro que pasara otra persona por allí... Lo único que quedaría sería caminar hasta esas construcciones no identificadas que se ven a lo lejos.

- Eso es, repara la estufa - contesta el viejo, y le indica el lugar bastante satisfecho, habiendo escuchado la información a medias.

Juntando sus últimas gotas de paciencia, Sabin se dispone a averiguar qué es lo que anda mal. Luego de revisar un poco, descubre que hay algo bastante grande atascado en la chimenea. Al parecer son ramas y basura, y si no fuera imposible, podría pensar que hay hasta un balón de fútbol allí dentro... Al intentar sacar lo que sea que haya habido, se hace un corte en la mano con quizás qué cosa que hay atorada y, luego de un grito de rabia, cierra la estufa de una patada.

- ¡Ni siquiera un niño pequeño podría ser tan travieso! ¿¡Cómo rayos llegaron estas porquerías aquí!? ##

- ¿Niño...? ¡No hay ningún niño por aquí! - exclama el viejo, repentinamente muy molesto - ¡Ya puedes irte! ¡Fuera! ¡Te voy a abandonar allá en el Veldt si no obedeces!

Entonces le empieza a dar golpes con una escoba que hay por ahí cerca, hasta que Sabin sale de la casa corriendo y le cierra la puerta en la cara, no muy suavemente que digamos...

- ¡¡Muchas gracias por su GRAN ayuda, viejo loco!! - le grita Sabin furioso, aunque es poco probable que lo haya escuchado - Preferiría darme con una rama en el ojo antes que tener que lidiar con ese tipo de nuevo... ¿De qué habrá estado hablando? En serio le faltan varios tornillos... ¡Y cómo habrá hecho para meter tanta basura en esa estufa! Quién sabe hace cuántos siglos que no la limpia... Bueno, todo en la casa era milenario... Apuesto a que si la pateo una sola vez se derrumba entera... ¡Hey, tú!

A Sabin se le olvida de inmediato la furia con el viejo cuando ve acercarse un nuevo rayo de esperanza: a unos metros más allá va pasando un hombre enmascarado vestido enteramente de negro, acompañado de un perro enorme del mismo color... Sabin va corriendo hacia él y le dirige la palabra, sin hacer caso a los gruñidos del animal.

- Tú... ¿vas de viaje? - el ninja sólo lo observa. Sabin decide seguir hablando. - Yo me separé de mis amigos... Oye, ¿puedes decirme cómo llegar a Narshe?

- Los soldados imperiales han construido una base por ahí, un poco antes del bosque - responde, luego de examinar recelosamente con la mirada a Sabin durante varios segundos.

- ...¿¡Ya lo han hecho!?

- Parece que tienen su vista puesta en el castillo de Doma.

- Entonces Doma es la siguiente, ¿eh? ¡Tengo que llegar a Narshe inmediatamente!

- Tú única esperanza es a través de Doma - sentencia el ninja, mirando hacia el sur - ...Te mostraré el camino. Sólo ten en cuenta que puedo irme en cualquier momento, si me da la gana - advierte en cuanto ve la sonrisa de alivio de Sabin, y enseguida agrega con voz sombría: - El segador siempre va sólo a un paso atrás de mí...

Sabin automáticamente mira a sus espaldas, preguntándose si será bueno ir con él. Afortunadamente sólo se ve la casa del viejo, el río, hierba y más hierba. De repente lo sobresalta un "de prisa" del ninja, que ya ha comenzado a avanzar hacia las "construcciones no identificadas" que se ven hacia el sur. Ahora que lo piensa, seguro ésa es la base imperial...

******************************************************************************************


End file.
